


Hidden Roads and Secrets

by lightandspark



Series: Angelo Schuyler [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne is a sweetheart, After all they went through in the previous book, Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Alternate Universe, Angelo... still doesn't like Alexander, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awesome!Peggy, Beware, But he is trying to tolerate him, Catherine Schuyler has powerful lungs, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Eliza is adorable... but she has bad luck, Everyone is so happy... oh wait a minute..., F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genderswap, Hamliza, Historical Inaccuracy, Joanna is so beautiful that Angelo might cry, Laf is a tease at times, Lafayette really loves his wife, Male!Angelica Schuyler - Freeform, Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Church still don't like eachother, Mrs. Church is just awesome, Philip Schuyler is almost done with life, Rochambeau is secretly done with everyone's bullshit and is getting amused by everyone's nonsense, Scratch that he will, Stephen is too innocent but badass if he wants to, Tallmadge will kill someone for Kitty, Violence, Washingdad, You know how are they not dead yet?, he won't hesitate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: The Revolution is far from done, still, no one could resist spreading love with those who they care about. Where everything seems to come into bloom, a sheer of hope rises, however, just when everyone think they will rise up... things might go downhill as new enemies risen up as it is a new battle of distress...And here Angelo, Eliza, and Alexander thought they might finally get some peace but it seems far from that now.





	1. Wedding Day... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back and here is a sequel to the series.
> 
>  
> 
> I think I want to start this as a trilogy... hm... I'll figure it out! For now, enjoy!

~~~~It was any ordinary day at the Schuyler's House, the usually busy family had a rather noisy house. One of the noisest house in America as they often wonder if they were loud enough to be heard all the way to France. You had three young boys, who cause mischief every other day, a cheeky sister who was certainly a belle to they eye, a intellegent and slightly cocky oldest son, and a beautiful sweet eldest daughter who had gotten happily married a few months ago. Those were the infamous Schuyler Siblings; Angelo, Eliza, Peggy, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer. No wonder the house was always noisy, raising six siblings who all love each other dearly and were mischievous little trouble-makers in their own way, something was bout to happen.

 

 

But today, the house was more louder then usual to Mr. Philip Schuyler's liking as simply because he just heard one voice screeching on the top of her powerful lungs,

 

 

"WHERE'S THE PRIEST!!!???" 

 

 

His dear wife, Catherine Schuyler, will then waddle her way into the dining room, were Mr. Schuyler was currently at, drink a small glass of wine to calm his nerves.

 

 

"Running late  _again,_ I'm afraid," he told her, taking a sip of his wine. He watched as his dear wife was ready to snap again but he already spoke to her, "Just one glass, my dear, to calm the nerve."

 

 

"Well you better not pass out again at the ceremony," his wife argued, much to Mr. Schuyler's amusement.

 

 

"My dear Catherine, please don't stress," he told her, getting up and pulling out a chair for her to sit. "And please. Don't stand for so long. Remember what the doctor had said."

 

 

"Yes, Philip, I know," Mrs. Schuyler grumbled, rubbing her nine month, pregnant belly but she couldn't help but smile. "Stress is bad for the baby."

 

 

"Indeed," Mr. Schuyler chuckled tiredly. "We're stopping after seven, right?"

 

 

"Hm, I suppose," Mrs. Schuyler grinned, rubbing her stomach. "Who would have thought of me being pregnant again after our Eliza's wedding. I just hope this dear here, doesn't decide tried to cause chaos on his or her older brother's wedding day."

 

 

"Could you imagine?" Mr. Schuyler chuckled, placing a hand on his wife's belly, feeling a small kick as he couldn't help but laugh. "Finally. Our oldest son is finally getting married."

 

 

"About time!" Mrs. Schuyler giggled wholeheartedly.

 

 

Indeed, their son, the great Angelo Schuyler is  _finally_ getting married! After pursuing him since he was twenty-one, the couple always wanted him to marry and bring home a young, sweet, faithful wife and just when they gave up, their son surprised them by announcing at dinner with the entire family that he had purposed to his sweetheart, Joanna Church; the sweet, shy, gentle Churches' only daughter. As for Mrs. Schuyler, she pratically hosted a ball to celebrate, with the help of Joanna's mother, her dearest friend Mrs. Church, who was just as excited as Mrs. Schuyler.

 

 

"Joanna is a fine girl, isn't she?" Mrs. Schuyler giggled happily.

 

 

"Indeed she is, I know she will be the best wife to our Angelo," Mr. Schuyler chuckled, remembering how head over heels his son and Joanna were for each other. "They are perfect for each other. She could calm his temper and bring him peace for the rest of his life. While he would always defend her from harm and cherish her until her final breath."

 

 

"Yes, yes they will," Mrs. Schuyler sighs blissfully before smirking, "Unlike you and Mr. Richard Church, I'm afraid."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler's face turned sour at the thought of Joanna's father. "Catherine, we been over this!" He insisted. "Though we are very happy for our children, we still don't like one and other!"

 

Mrs. Schuyler cackled, "Oh, you two will one day! Whatever if it is the last thing that my Etta and I will ever do!" She reffered to Mrs. Church.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs defeatedly, "That was what I am afraid of." He only prayed that their new baby doesn't pick up his or her mother's evil side.

 

 

It was then, their maid, Isabelle came to the doorway, with a big grin on her face, "The priest is here, sir, ma'am."

 

 

"Oh good!" Mrs. Schuyler carefully stood up and waddled to Isabelle, following her out to greet the priest.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler chuckled, taking his wine glass and junged it down one final time, resting the glass on the table before following after his wife and the maid. This will be one fine wedding, he just know it!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza giggled happily at the sight of her dear friend, helping Joanna with her silk veil and rose tiara on. She saw the utmost joy in Joanna's eyes that Eliza couldn't but laugh in delight.

 

 

"Joanna, you're so beautiful!" Eliza exclaimed, leading the bride to the mirror to let her see her reflection. "Angelo will go mad at the sight of you."

 

 

"Oh, Eliza," Joanna giggled in delight. "I just can't wait. This had been my biggest dream and it is finally coming true!"

 

 

"It is a everlasting dream," Eliza assured, facing Joanna and taking her hands in her own. "I know. Mine and my Alexander are still on our journey of love and happiness, soon you and my brother will start your own through married life."

 

 

Joanna smiles wholeheartedly before is slowly shrunked as she suddenly turned flustered, looking away. Sparking Eliza curiousity, Eliza took a seat next to her friend before asking,

 

"Joanna, why are you suddenly so flushed? Something wrong?"

 

 

"Oh no, well..." Joanna bit her lips, looling to embarrassed to look at Eliza in the eye now. "My mother told me that... well... this is my first time and all... she might have told me that... uh.."

 

 

"The first time might be painful?" Eliza grinned knowingly with a small blush on her face, Joanna gasped as her face turned more pinker then it already is. 

 

 

"I... uh.." 

 

 

Eliza giggled, poking her friend's nose, "My dearest, Joanna, there nothing to be embarrassed of."

 

 

"Really?" Joanna found her confidence again, a cheeky grin pulling up on her fave as she looked at Eliza with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Because the last time I remember, you were just as flustered, young, and innocent before a certain Colonel Alexander Hamilton sweeped you up and took your flower."

 

 

Eliza burst into embarresed giggles behind her hands, "Yes, I admit it." She confessed before turning a nurturing hand on Joanna's cheek. "And I also assure you that the first time will always be memorable and wonderful."

 

 

Joanna sighs in relief, "But it hurts, doesn't it?"

 

 

"The first few seconds, yes" Eliza admitted before quickly adding on. "But it will quickly become a beautiful, loving expirence and just as my Alexander took care of me, I know my brother will take care of you."

 

 

Joanna smiled before pulling Eliza in a loving hug, "Thank you, my dearest, Eliza."

 

 

"Anything for you, dear sister." Eliza nuzzled into Joanna's shoulder.

 

 

The hug lasted a while and it would have contuined if the door to the room they were currently in hadn't turned open. The two friends pulled away, to see who was it as they quickly grinned as Peggy and Kitty came rushing into the room with giddy grins on their faces. The two girls gasped at the sight of Joanna, 

 

 

"Oh my God, Joanna, you look beautiful!" Peggy gushed, follow by Kitty, who squealed,

 

 

"You will defiantly catch the eye of everyone."

 

 

"I was only intending to catch the eye of my groom," Joanna flusterly replied as her three friends giggled at at her response.

 

 

"Believe me, he will always have his eyes on you," Eliza laughed, helping the bride to her feet.

 

 

"Speaking of which," Peggy gestured to the door, "The wedding will be starting soon and we can't have the wedding without the bride."

 

 

Joanna smiled at each of her friends, before squeezing Eliza's hand, nodding "Let's get this wedding started then."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angelo was always consider self-confident and not one to cower away all that easily. However, this was different as it was his wedding day and he was quite of a nervous wreck as he finally realized what Alexander and Eliza must have felt on their wedding day. There, standing at the end of the aisle, he was silently praying to himself that all will go well and that his Joanna will be the happiest bride in the world. 

 

 

He already was reassured by his mother and Mrs. Church that all will be well, while his little brothers had been teasing him since day one that he was finally getting married. Though, he felt lighthearted and somewhat relieved, Angelo caught the eye of his father, who looking at him with amusement.

 

 

Angelo couldn't help but chuckled under his breathe. Of course his father will be amused at rhe sight of Angelo all anxious and nervous, his father been there and done that already. As for Angelo, who expirenced many consequences in the past, he will take this task and live up and try to be the best husband any person could ask for. It was that single thought boosted the man's convidence as he was sure was feeling more ready.

 

 

Gazing at the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother-in-law, Alexander casting him wink. Angelo smirks cockily, in which he and Alexander shared. Though, the two men didn't like each other, they know each other well enough to know what the other was thinking. It was like that phrase, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Though, not quite enemies but more of rivals of wits who are attempting to tolerate each other. For Eliza's sake.

 

 

It was then, Eliza, Peggy, and Kitty came into the room, where Kitty immediately slipped into a seat next to her dear brother, Major Benjamin Tallmadge, who looked at her fondly along with their little sister, who was extremely excited for the ceremony to begin.

 

 

Peggy found her way next to Stephen Van Rennselaer, who shared a eager smile at her as they both could hardly contsin their excitement.

 

 

Angelo would the watch his dear Eliza make her way to her husband, Alexander, who looked at her with a fondly. Eliza quickly looked up at her brother and gave one of the brightest smile that he had ever seen. It was no secret that she extremely excited for this day and Angelo couldn't resist to grin.

 

 

It was then, the music began playing and within seconds, someone gasped in awe as Angelo quickly turned to look down, he immediately felt his heart bursting into flames of passion as a breathe was caught in his throat at the sight of his beautiful bride, Joanna, walking down to him with a smile that had it's own flavor of sweetness. As such, Mr. Church had a proud smile on his face as he walked his daughter down to the end, kissing her cheek one last time before handing her off to her groom.

 

 

Angelo swiftly took her hands, as the young pair locked eyes, staring at each other lovingly.

 

 

"Hello, love," Joanna whispered softly.

 

 

"My darling," Angelo responded, feeling a single tear of joy slipping down his cheek.

 

 

The priest smiled warmly at the young couple before speaking, starting the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gather to this day to wed Mr. Angelo Philip Schuyler and Ms. Joanna Church."

 

 

As the priest contuined talking, Eliza leaned onto her Alexander's shoulder as Alexander couldn't resist but smile down at her,

 

 

"Happy, my Angel?" He softly asked, much to Eliza delight,

 

 

"Very," Eliza softly replied. "It makes me remember our wedding day. One of the best days of my life."

 

 

"And mine," Alexander replied, pulling her closer to him, his heart fluttering when he heard her soft giggles. "I still don't think I deserve you."

 

 

"But I love you, that's all it matters," Eliza whispered to him, looking up at him with a gentle smile as Alexander took her hands and kissed them. 

 

 

"What did I do to earn the best wife in the world," he chuckled as Eliza only giggled in response.

 

 

The two didn't seem to notice Burr's gentle stares as he had a certain longing in eyes before turning away, pulling out a locket from his pocket. He looked down at it, the gold locket was shimmering beautifully, with name carved in with emeralds, the name Theodosia as he stared at it lovingly before gently putting it back in his pocket and throw his attention back to the ceremony. Who would have thought he and the squad to be invited to the great Angelo Schuyler's wedding, considering how much the man disliked them... well, he probably still does but tolerate them enough to actually invite them. But here they are, at the wedding as Burr couldn't resist to chuckle at the very thought.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Mulligan was fondly looking at the ceremony happening as he closed his eyes for a brief second and thought about his Betty, how he can't wait to see her again. As such, the same could go to Lafayette, but, as he thought happily aboyt his wife Adrienne and their children, however a simple pang hits his heart for as he worries for their well-being. Sighing, whats so ever, he contuine to listen to the priest,

 

 

"If you two have any vows, you may say them now," the priest told the young pair and immediately, Angelo nodded,

 

 

 

"Indeed I do, Joanna, you are the most beautiful and most special person in my life as I always want to wake up to see your face and see it last before I go to sleep. Where else that, I swear to protect you from any harm ways and will cherish you till death does us apart." Angelo told her as Joanna felt tears forming at the corner if her eyes as she nodded,

 

 

"Angelo, my only love, one of the greatest people in my life, I always want to stay by your side and support you no matter what and give you the happiness and satisfaction you deserve. I swear that I'll always stick by your side and be the best wife I can till my final breathe, and I only pray that I could be enough." She told him as Angelo had tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he softly told her,

 

 

"You are enough."

 

 

Joanna felt tears sliding down her cheek as she choked on a small laugh.

 

 

"In ever lasting peace," the priest contuined with a genuine smile. "May I have the rings?"

 

 

Immediately, Rennselaer came up, carrying the rings as Angelo and Joanna leaned down to pick them up. It was then, Rennselaer took the opportunity to whisper to them,

 

 

"Two times in a row, just wait till Peggy gets married," a cheeky smile pulled on his face as the young boy looked at tge corner of his eyes at Peggy and Stephen, far off in the sidelines. "Just you wait."

 

 

Angelo and Joanna shared a grin at him, stepping up again, but not before Angelo ruffles his little brother's hair affectionately as Rennselaer chuckled lightly. 

 

 

Soon, with the priest acknowledgement, the couple slipped the rings in each other's fingers,

 

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-," Angelo pulled Joanna to, dipping her down in a liplock as the priest raised a brow with a smirk on his face. "Kiss your bride."

 

 

And with that, there was an explosion of applause as Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church were hopping up and down in glee, well Mrs. Church was as Mrs. Schuyler was gently bouncing due to her pregnancy, both hand in hand while their husband shooked hands in utmost gratitude... only to wipe their hands on their coat after letting go, with disgusted glares on their faces.

 

 

Stephen and Peggy cheering out "FINALLY!" "ABOUT TIME!" respectedly, with the biggest grins pulled on their faces.

 

 

Eliza squealed in joy, laughing in her Alexander's arm, who showered her face with kisses much to her delight.

 

 

John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer sighs tiredly, having to woken up five in the morning, falling back into their seats, the energy blown right if them as they only grinned at one and other before passing out.

 

 

The Hamilsquad all cheered wildly, once again, Lafayette won the prize of the greatest sets of lungs and screaming in French.

 

 

Tallmadge and Kitty laughed in utmost joy as their sister squealed out in delight.

 

 

The Washingtons could help bare but laugh wholeheartedly as things were nothing but blooming happiness at this moment, congratulatating Angelo's aunt and uncle, Gertrude and Dr. Cochran, spreading love all the way.

 

 

And finally Isabelle, who stared at the young, newly wedded pair with the biggest smile pulled on her face as she giggled lightly,

 

 

"I knew he would find the one for him. He only needed to wait."

 

 

This will be one successful union, she was sure of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Joanna squealed out of delight as her husband twirled around the room with her in his arms, over and over again before gently tossing her on to their bed, leaving her giggles,

 

 

"Still not tired after a long day?" She buried her face in tge pillow.

 

 

 

Angelo chuckled wholeheartedly, "Not one bit," he told her, making his way to the mirror to unbutton his coat, only to find it trickier than usual, much to his dismay. "Though, can't say that for my father, passing out at the after party."

 

 

 

"Well, in his defence, he did drank a lot wine in the after party, assuming liquor does't suit him," Joanna sat up straight, a girlish giggle escaping between her lips. Angelo smirked over his shoulder, playfully rolling his eyes before murmuring out,

 

 

"At least it wasn't in the ceremony..." he would then growl as the buttons on his coat barely bunched, a small snarl as he grumbled out, "Blasted buttons."

 

 

Joanna grinned cheekily, hopping off the bed and gliding gracefully in front of him, "Allow me," she winked innocently at him as Angelo smirked ever so slightly as he watched his new wife, tenderly unbotton his coat with such ease. "All done."

 

 

"Graceful, aren't you?" Angelo snickered, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as Joanna blushed ever so slightly, feeling quite mortified of how close they were. Biting her lips, she shrugged with tiny smile,

 

 

"Depends on how you think it," she replied, gasping as Angelo planted a warm kiss on her sweet spot, sending shivers dpwn her spine. "A-Angelo?" She flustered.

 

 

"Ssh," his hot breathe tickled her skin as the next thing Joanna knew, she was gently thrown onto her back, on the bed, with Angelo hovering on top of her.

 

 

Joanna felt her own body getting hot as a certain intrigued feeling washed up in her chest as she let out a warm breathe, letting Angelo lean in and press a deep kiss on her lips. What felt like hours, the two finally pulled away as Angelo took the opportunity to take his shirt off tossing to the side, he couldn't help but feel amused at the giddy looks in Joanna as a dark blush dusted on her cheeks as a small fluster smile pulled on her face.

 

 

"Intrigued, I see," Angelo winked, smiling down at her as Joanna couldn't resist a tiny laugh,

 

 

"Not my fault my husband is such a handsome man," she replied, throwing her arms over his shoulders, feeling his arms going around her back, letting his hands travel down to her back ashe gently tugged her dress down her shoulders.

 

 

Biting his lips, Angelo couldn't help but lean and ask, "Are you sure you want this? We could not if you wish." He wanted to makes sure he had her full contents and that she really wanted this, unaware that he made Joanna fall more in love with him.

 

 

Joanna gently touched his cheek, a gentle and reassuring smile on her face. As much as her mother told her that the first time will be painful, she remembered Eliza's words how in all together in will be a wonderful experiences. She wanted this, she wanted to be held and belong to the man she loves. With a gentle nod, she softly replied,

 

 

"Make me yours."

 

 

And that was enough for Angelo to contuine, ready to show her how much he loves her. Gently pulling down her wedding dress, swiftly tossing it to the side as Joanna let put a gentle gasp as the cool air kissed her exposed skin, squirming on bed in the attempts to wide warmth.

 

 

Angelo kissed his teeth at the sight of her, God she was breathtaking. Her honey color skin looked so soft and flawless as Angelo traced a finger up her arm, before tracing down between her breasts, snickering as he heard Joanna squeak in surprise. Taking off her corset, Angelo was greeted by the sight of her breasts as he felt his cheeks heating up with a excited grin pulling up on his face. Much to Joanna's amusement as couldn't help contain her shy giggles.

 

 

It wasn't long until Angelo began to trail kisses down her neck, Joanna moaned out in pleasure as his lips trailed down to her chest, gasping and cletching to the bedsheets as Angelo placed his lips on her one of her buds and began sucking on it. Teasing her ever so slightly as he swirled tongue around her bud, cherishing her sides.

 

 

 

"Angelo," Joanna gasped out, her hands finding themselves in his hair, tangling her fingers in. Shuddering as Angelo went farther down, leaving butterflies kisses down her torso, leading his way down between her thighs before stopping between her legs. Joanna felt a breathe trapped in her throat, biting her lips shyly as Angelo looked up at her for reassurances. Knowing what she wanted, Joanna nodded, a soft breathe releasing out her throat as Angelo hovered over her,  leaning down and trapping her lips with his own as his fingers played with her undergarment. 

 

 

The kiss was going far from innocent as just before Angelo could find the satisfaction to remove the last piece of fabric off his bride, a loud shrill shriek shook the house as Angelo literally off the bed while Joanna sat up straight with wide eyes.

 

 

 

"PHILIP, THE BABY IS COMING!!!" Mrs. Schuyler voice ringed like a bell as the young couple turned to each other with wide eyes,

 

 

"WHAT!?!" they exclaimed in unison.

 

 

Joanna would then frantically tried covering herself up, while Angelo would groan out miserably, falling onto his back on the cold floor. Rubbing his eyes, he grumbles,

 

 

"Did the baby have to come out on our wedding night?"

 

 

Joanna peered down from the bedside, a childlike grin pulling up on her face at the sight of her husband,

 

 

 

"Aw, be happy, you're having a new sibling and I'm having a new in-law, now."

 

 

Angelo sat up, pulling her down so he could be at her level,

 

 

"That baby better be adorable," he told her much to her amusement, kissing his forehead before pulling away,

 

 

"You can have me later, love, right now I want to meet my new brother-in-law or sister-in-law," Joanna told him with a grin, wrapping herself with the bedsheets before hopping off the bed, grabbing something to wear and rushing to their bathroom to get dressed. Angelo sighs, staring after her longingly but could't help to laugh,

 

 

"Baby, you wait till you get older and I will personally tell you how you ruined my wedding night."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somewhere in the doc, however, a woman with two children in her arms, rushed down into the unpredictable city of New York as three armed men chased after her, aggressively yelling in a mixter of French and English. Her elder child, her daughter was weeping against her check, while holding onto her little brother. Panting heavily, the woman raced around the corner, hearing one of the men yelled out,

 

 

"Halt, on the name of King George the Third, stop and you will be spared, woman!"

 

 

She can't have that, she needs to find safety for her and her children! As soin as she was out of their sight, she raced into a dim alley way and hid, softly whispering to her children to hush as they immediately obeyed. Silence, it wasn't long until they heard the three men stop on their tracks, only to start bickering to one and other,

 

 

"Where is that bitch?" One asked, causing the woman to wince, quietly singaling her daughter to cover her ears while covering her son's.

 

 

"She better not get away," the other men growled. "If words get back to the General that we have a withness who knows who is our spy in the American side, he will have our heads."

 

 

"Come on, we have to keep going," the third sighs and with that, the three of them ran off into the dark, much to the woman's relief as she pulled her children close.

 

 

"Mama, where are we gonna go?" Her daughter quietly asked while her son nuzzled into her chest.

 

 

"I'm afraid we have to stay hiding, mon ange," the woman stroked her daughter's hair. "Don't worry, Anastasie, as soon as you, Georges, and I find your papa and meet George Washington, we'll be safe, alright?"

 

 

Anastasie smiles, nodding, hugging her mother's arm, "Yes, mama!"

 

 

Adrienne de Lafayette smiled, stroking her daughter's hair, cradling her and little Georges in her arms. A sheer of hope rising her chest as she lean her head against the wall. They'll be fine. She just needed to find Gilbert. Her Gilbert and tell him about the traitor who within them in war. And everything will be alright as she prayed that will be soon, for her children's sake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere else, in the British lines, a young man in his late twenties, stares out of the window of his house-office. Peering down at those who roam the night, he sighs heavily, not satisfied. Walking away from his window, he made it to desk, pulling his chair that his redcoat draped on, swiftly sitting down. His hands would tgen travel to one of the drawers of his desk, retrieving his sketchbook after gently pushing aside some scattered letters from Peggy Shippen.

 

 

Taking his quill, puttong it between his teeth, he started flipping the pages, passing many old drawings; such as birds, deers, fishes, landscapes, portraits, and others.

 

 

But he stopped when a certain drawing caught his attention that he nearly forgot about. A picture of a woman. Happily married woman. A patriot. A happily married patriot woman. Sighing heavily, he shooked his head with a rather fond smile on his face,

 

 

"You're twenty-three now, aren't you?" He sighs softly. "I haven't seen you since you were seventeen, my dear friend."

 

 

Gently putting his sketchbook on his desk, a ghostly smile as he admired the potrait, fiddling with his quill. However, it wasn't long until he heard a knock on his office door, looking up to see his female servant, gently staring at him at the crack of his door.

 

 

"Um, sir, it's getting late, I suggest you go to bed," she softly said as the man smiled tiredly, nodding.

 

 

"Of course, good night, my friend," he replied, watching her walk away after saying her good nights. He took that cue to get up and stretch, gently looking back down at his sketch of the woman, brushing a finger on her face as if he was cherishing her.

 

 

"Good night to you too, Eliza," were his final words before he closed the pages of his sketchbook, hiding the sketch of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton from the naked eye.

 

 

Putting it away, it was then Major John Andrè made his retreat to his chambers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So here is the sequel, yeah! A new adventure is on the way as this story will be focusing on mainly AngeloXJoanna, AlexanderXEliza, and LafayetteXAdrienne.
> 
>  
> 
> However, I have other ideas for each person here, mostly for Burr as he is going to play a good part in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Not to mention, John Andrè, I actually kind of like him. He was a gentleman and I felt bad for what happened to him in real life.
> 
>  
> 
> The sketchbook thing, fun fact: Andrè visited the Schuyler once and Eliza had a schoolcrush on him and at some point he sketched for. So I made it a portrait of Eliza.
> 
>  
> 
> Their relationship will be explored more as we contuine.  
>  
> 
> Baby Cornelia was actually born in 1776, but I like adding twists and turns, some things aren't historcally accurate but hey, this is a AU!
> 
>  
> 
> Way to ruin your brother's wedding night, missy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.
> 
>  
> 
> Any idea who this 'Traitor' might be?


	2. Strange, but Not Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuylers welcome a new member to the family!
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty and Tallmadge talk about the dangers of spies and The Culper Ring (Spy Ring).

The doctor, Doctor Ford, came less then fifteen minutes once new reached him that Mrs. Schuyler fallen into labor. He just reasonilty became the family's new family doctor, after last one moved upstate. A good friend of his, who recommended him to the Schuyler's before he left, along with giving him little advice that he didn't quite understood.

 

 

_'They are a nice family, but watch out for Mrs. Schuyler when she is with a child.'_

 

 

Was what the man told him before he left. Of course, Dr. Ford thought it was a normal case, considering women had natrual mood swings during pregnancy... but it was more then what he was hoping for.

 

 

Rushing into the Schuyler house, Dr. Ford was greeted by none other then Alexander Hamilton,

 

 

"Mr. Hamilton!" Doctor Ford acknowledged, fixing his specs up his nose, trying to get a better look at the younger, tired looking man. "I came as soon as I heard."

 

 

"And it's very much appreciated," Alexander nodded, a small tired grin dancing on his face. "We are so sorry to bother you at this hour."

 

 

"Not at all, sir," Dr. Ford shooked his head, following the man up the stairs to the second floor, holding his brief case tight. "Tell me, how is Mrs. Schuyler?"

 

 

And it was at that cue, Mrs. Schuyler agonizing screams were heard down the hall, follow by her angry yells, shouting on the top of her lungs,

 

 

_"PHILIP JOHN SCHUYLER, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR REAR ALL TO WAY TO EUROPE!"_

 

 

Follow by silence... 

 

 

"Oh dear..." Dr. Ford gulped while Alexander sighs. 

 

 

"Does that answer your question?" Alexander rubbed his face, exhausted. Dr. Ford bit his lips, quickly walking down the hall, with the younger man by his side,

 

 

"How long has she been screaming for?" he nervously asked. Alexander looked at him with a guilty smile,

 

 

"As long as she realized the baby was coming," he retroted, much to the doctor's astonishment.

 

 

"I sure hope Mr. Schuyler is dealing with her well," the doctor murmured, turning to the corner,

 

 

"Oh, of course," Alexander shrugged. "He been passed out since the after party. Out like a dog."

 

 

Dr. Ford nearly fell face forward at what the other man just said, turning to face Alexander, appalled, "I beg your pardon?!"

 

 

Alexander shrugged, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips, "It appears my dear father-in-law had drank a little too much at the after party of my brother-in-law wedding. He is currently in the same room as Mrs. Schuyler, past on the couch of the room."

 

 

Dr. Ford blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but found himself to speechless for any words. It's offical, The Schuyler Family is far as the weirdest  _and loudest_ family in all of America. May God save them all.

 

 

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOTIC DOCTOR!? THAT OLD, USELESS BAGPIPE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!!!"

 

 

The two men jumped, startled as the heard Mrs. Schuyler's screeching voice, the doctor couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted but kept a straight face. Alexander on the other hand, was very much amused.

 

 

"I think this will be the most agonizing delivery for _you_ , doctor," Alexander patted the man on the shoulder as Dr. Ford sighs, gulping tenderly,

 

 

"I'm afraid you're right, Mr. Hamilton."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler screams shooked the entire house, making it somewhat difficult for Angelo, Eliza, Peggy, Alexander, and Joanna to patiently wait in another room as they all couldn't help but be somewhat concern for the poor doctor who trying to help deliever Mrs. Schuyler's baby.

 

 

_"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME YOU IDIOTIC RAT! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A DOCTOR!?"_

 

 

"Dear Lord," Angelo murmured, hesitatedly taking a sip of his tea, in which Isabelle had brought to them a few minutes prior. "I don't think I heard Ma scream that loud since Rennselaer was born."

 

 

"I feel bad for Dr. Ford," Eliza sighs, holding her teacup close to her face. "If I remember right, Ma thrown an expensive vase at our old doctor. That thing nearly hit the poor man in the face!"

 

 

"Let's just hope he is a good dodger like the previous one," Peggy shrugged, a tiny smirk playing on her lips as the rest the small group couldn't help but snicker a bit.

 

 

Alexander sighs, nuzzling in his Eliza, who giggled quietly at his actions as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm guessing that Mr. Schuyler is still out cold?"

 

 

"The last time I saw pa, he had drool coming out of his mouth," Eliza giggled, putting her teacup on the table before them, before tangling her fingers in his hair, much to her husband's delight.

 

 

"Wine doesn't suit, does it?" Joanna giggled, feeling Angelo kissing the side of her head before replying,

 

 

"Anything that contains liquor, father will be out within a matter of seconds."

 

 

"Unlike Angelo, he picks up from ma, sharp amd witty," Peggy giggled, much to everyone's amusement. "Minimize screeching and cussing like there is no tomorrow."

 

 

"Yet he tends to act like he hadn't been watered for an entire century," Alexander mutters under his breathe, catching Angelo's attention, who raised a brow as a tight frown pulled on his face.

 

 

"Excuse me, Alexander, did you say something?" Angelo glared daggers, putting his teacup on the table before cracking his wrists.

 

 

The room fell tense as everyone immediately sat up straight, all the women with wide eyes as they watched as the two men locked eyes. Alexander shrugged, shooting a cocky smile at the other man, who growled in return. Fearing for the worse, Joanna quickly put a hand on Angelo's shoulder as the man quickly found a calming comfort in his wife's touch,

 

 

"Now, now, my love, I'm sure Alexander is just teasing," she told him, follow by a forceful nod from Peggy. Eliza shot a warning look at her husband, who looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes that she didn't she should love it or hate, due to the circumstance.

 

 

"Alexander wouldn't mind apologizing," Eliza would then turned to her brother with a slightly brighter in her voice, before looking at her husband with pleading eyes. "Right Alexander?"

 

 

The look in Alexander's in eyes soften a bit as he sighs, turning to Angelo, seeing the flicker of satisfaction that the other man's eyes as Alexander braced himself to utter the words,

 

 

"I apologize that..." a small pause before Alexander couldn't resist a grin. "That your wedding night was ruined,  _Mr. Schuyler._ "

 

 

He watched as all the color of Angelo's face drained out in the matter of seconds, while he heard his wife and two sister-in-laws gasping in surprise. Joanna face was now red as a tomato as she quickly looked away, too embarressed to make any eye contact. Meanwhile Peggy couldn't seem to contain her snort, covering her face with her hands at her usually self-confident brother flustered. Eliza, on the other hand, smacked Alexander's shoulder but even she couldn't but giggle a little at his statement as Alexander couldn't help but gush at her.

 

 

 

"You said to apologize," Alexander proudly said to his wife, blowing in her ear as Eliza squealed in delight. "You didn't say what for, am I right?"

 

 

Angelo's eyes twitched at the sight of them, cletching his fists, ready to snap at Hamilton any minute but it was then he heard a tiny giggle that flicker some joy to his heart. Turning to look over, he saw Joanna giggling quietly to herself, face flushed and smiling brightly, Angelo couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. Looking back at his sister and her husband, who were still fooling around with each other with Alexander playing with a lock of Eliza's dark hair, kissing her ear lobe as it made her giggle even more. Angelo reminded himself that the two of them somewhat belonged to each other. Whether he like it or not, they were in love and Alexander was family now; though, he very much rather break the man's face right then there.

 

 

Angelo sighs defeatedly before looking down at his Joanna, who was now looking up at him with a cheeky smile on her face. Chuckling lightly, Angelo leaned down and kissed her nose, feeling satisfied when he heard her delighted giggles.

 

 

 

Peggy groaned, "Ugh, I'm surronded by lovesick idiots, yuck."

 

 

 

"You're just jealous that you have to be the fifth wheel right now, dear sister," Eliza smirked while leaning against Alexander's chest, feeling him lightly nibbing at her neck. Peggy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

 

 

"Hm, maybe we should've held Stephen to stay over, Liza," Joanna added on, settling herself on Angelo's laps, who was pressing a kiss on the side of her forehead. "That way, Lil Margarita here, would have her own fun."

 

 

Peggy felt her cheeks heating up, stammering on her words as the light chuckles from ger brother and brother-in-law weren't helping. Eliza grinned at Joanna, before both women turned to the younger girl with teasing smiles,

 

 

"I believe you're right, my dear Joanna. Then again, it is never too late to go grab Stephen from the Van Rennselaer's House."

 

 

"Very true, shall I grab the couchman?"

 

 

"Indeed!"

 

 

Peggy turned bright red, standing up quickly, crying out, "YOU TWO LITTLE-" She cut off in mid sentence when the sound Mrs. Schuyler shrieks hollered from down the hall,

 

 

_"PHILIP JOHN SCHUYLER! I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!!!"_

 

 

All three Schuyler Siblings cridged, the sudden image of their parents getting intimate with each other haunted them in their thoughts, while Joanna and Alexander exchanged knowing smirks. But only for a brief second... when they heard a baby's cry!

 

 

Angelo, Joanna, Eliza, Alexander, and Peggy all gasped in perfect unison, as those who remained in seats, all stood up with matching grins on their faces. A few seconds later, Isabelle came rushing into the room the five, young adults were in, with the biggest grin spreaded on her face as she happily cried out,

 

 

"It's a healthy, baby girl!!!"

 

 

"A GIRL!?" Eliza and Peggy faced each other with joyful grins that mirrored with one and other perfectly. Another Schuyler Sister! After young three boys, there was finally another girl in the family! Without thinking twice, both, Eliza and Peggy raced past the giggling Isabelle,to meet their new little sister.

 

 

"Another girl?" Angelo smiled, turning to Alexander and Joanna, a twinkle of happiness shining in his eyes. "Finally. Might else well go easy on my little sister for ruining our wedding night, Joanna, my darling." Flashing his wife a wink, he slipped past Isabelle, who giddily followed after him.

 

 

Joanna grinned, her cheeks dusting pink like powder before turning to Alexander, gesturing to the door. "Shall we meet our new sister-in-law, brother?"

 

 

Alexander smiled warmly before nodding, "We shall, sister."

 

 

And with that, the two went off to see the baby, themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere at Washington's base, Major Benjamin Tallmadge sat by his desk, writing a letter to a patriot in the army, with a small lantern on his desk that was the only source to give him light. Putting his quill down for a while, he took the chance to crack his sore wrists, before revising his letter to make sure there was no errors.

 

 

 

"Working? After we just came back from a wedding, brother?" 

 

 

 

Startled by a sudden voice speaking out to him, the major turned to look over his shoulder, relaxing when he realized it was just Kitty by the doorway with a smile and tray of what he thought of was hot coffee. Tallmadge smiled, leaning back in his chair, forgetting his letter for a while as he had his eyes focusing on his dear sister.

 

 

"Did I wake you, Kitty?" He asked, his eyes following her as she came closer to him, offering the coffee from the tray.

 

 

"No, I was already awake, just heading to bed when I saw your lights on," she replied, grinning as he took the coffee off the tray. "Knowing you well, I went down to the kitchen make you a nice cup of coffee, since you might else well still be awake, working, five in the morning."

 

 

Tallmadge chuckled, shaling his head after taking a sip of his coffee, delighted by the flavor before putting it on the side of his desk and began eyeing his papers like a hawk. Kitty followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she recongizing the name he was adressing in the letter,

 

 

"Brewster? Is this a matter for the..." she trailed off, looking over her shoulder at the door, making sure no one was listening before turning to Tallmadge. "Culper Ring?"

 

 

The Culper Ring was the Spy Ring that Tallmadge was running for the Continental Army, being Head of Intelligence, this was a secret business. All the spies needed to be one step ahead, in order not be caught by the British, considering the horrible punishment they will recieve once they were to be caught for treason against the Crown. Kitty, being well aware of this, her brother personally told her himself, knowing full fell that she could keep a secret to her death. She was a Livingston by blood, being sly and fox like was in her nature and staying with Tallmadge, she picked a thing or two when it comes to knowledge and keeping your mouth shut.

 

 

She also was aware of the fact that two of Tallmadge's best friends were part of this Ring. Abraham Woodhull, a cabbage farmer, someone Kitty hadn't personally met yet, but Tallmadge told her he was a fine man with a family. Also, Caleb Brewster, she saw him face to face several times but she never had the opportunity speak to him before. However, considering the wild aura he embraced out and the cheeky winks he flashes at her, she found him rather likeable.

 

 

Tallmadge turned to his sister, gazing at the door behind her,

 

 

"Close the door, will you? I need to discuss something with you." He softly said, watching her quickly obey and quietly scurried over and gently closing and locking the door with a gentle click before turning back to him.

 

 

"What is it, brother?" She quietly asked, making her way over to him with a slight hesitation.

 

 

Tallmadge sighs, pulling out one of the drawers of his desk, grabbing a stack of letters and scattering them on his desk. "The war might take a turn, my dear sister."

 

 

"W-what?" Kitty blinked, taken back by her brother's words. "I don't understand..."

 

 

"It is quite hard to explain..." he gave her a gentle look, waving her over to him, standing up, taking his coffee and took a sip to calm his nerve. "One of our spies acknowledge that the Head of Intelligence for the British has a spy in our camp. Someone close to Washington might betray us."

 

 

"W-what?!" Kitty gasped in shock, covering her mouth before gazing down the letters. "No... this can't be."

 

 

"I'm afraid there is..." Tallmadge sighs. "However, I did informed General Washington of the matter, but he was quite skeptical of this idea."

 

 

"But surely you can't be too sure," Kitty responded, a frown forming on her face.

 

 

"Yes... but," Tallmadge bit his lips looking down at the letters. "Brewster said, in one of his letters that I recieved just a few hours after we came back from the wedding. A new rumor, a very small one, that a innocent had found who our possible traitor is, now in hiding."

 

 

 

Kitty turned to him with wide eyes, "Surely we need to find this person soon, before the British!"

 

 

"Kitty, lower your voice, we can't be too careful on who might be listening," Tallmadge gently hushed, feeling his sister's guilt as she softly apologized. "Though I agree... this might be difflecult as we don't know who is this person..."

 

 

"But we need to try," she softly told him. Tallmadge looked at her more a mere second, before putting a arm around her, allowing her to rest her head in his chest.

 

 

"You couldn't be more right, my dearest Catherine."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler gushed at the small bundle in her arms, delighted that she had another baby girl in the family. After having four sons in total, she couldn't help but feel like her two daughter, Eliza and Peggy, feel outnumbered by so many men around them. No wonder Angelo was so protective over his sisters, much like her dear husband who was still past out on the couch next her, having two beaitiful girls in the family gives most brothers a protective streak in for their sister. Mrs. Schuyler couldn't help but happily think her that her oldest son will be just as protective over his daughters, if he ever has any, much like he does for Eliza, since their youth, and Peggy. No doubt in her mind, that all of her children will be very affectionated to their new baby sister.

 

 

Looking over, Mrs. Schuyler couldn't help but smirk at her husband, drooling in his drunken slumber. He was  _ **NO HELP WHAT SO EVER!**_ The entire time, he just laid on the couch, drooling, while she had to deal with labor and give birth right next to him, screamimg at the poor doctor who was only helping her in delivering her baby. The thought of the doctor, Mrs. Schuyler couldn't help but feel guilty. This was far the longest time she been in labor, might be because of her coming age, she had yelled so many terrible things to him.

 

 

The bedroom's washroom door turned open and Dr. Ford came out, looking extremely worn out as he rubbed a wet towel on his forehead. His clothes were all wrinkled, his specs were falling down to his snout, Mrs. Schuyler could have sworn he didn't had grey hair just a few minutes ago.

 

 

"Doctor... I, uh... um.." she bit her lips in embarressment as the doctor looked towards with a tired grin. "I apologize for my words and actions towards you, sir. It was during a moment of pain and distress, I am usually a rather calm lady. Well...  _calm_ enough to please the public eye."

 

 

Dr. Ford chuckled. He actually chuckled, rather wholeheartedly, "Believe me, ma'am, this was quite an experience. Never in my life had I been assualted by any of my patients, especially by a pregnant woman. Most vuarbily and most physically... since you attempted to throw a vase at me."

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler blushed, a tiny grin marching up on her face, "Well... I might have a  _tiny_ history."

 

 

Dr. Ford smiled softly, only to turn to the door when they heard a light knock. Turning to the woman who was on the bed, she gave a nod in content to allow whoever was at the door in. Nodding, the doctor swiftly made ot over and as soon as he quietly opened the door, Rennselaer, John, and Philip Jeremiah came quietly shuffling in, much to Mrs. Schuyler delight as her boys surronded her and their new baby sister as they each shared a soft, quiet gasp in delight at the sight of the newly born baby.

 

 

"Aw, ma, she is so cute..." Philip Jeremiah whispered, earning a gentle laugh from Mrs. Schuyler, nodding,

 

 

"Yes, she is."

 

 

It was then, Angelo, Joanna, Eliza, Alexander, and Peggy came quietly shuffling, similiar  how the three boys did earlier, with Isabelle right on their tracks. Each one of their faces lid up at the sight of the small bundle in Mrs. Schuyler's arms as the woman couldn't help but smile. Slowly making their way over, the small group each had a good sight of the little bundle of joy, who was smiling with her eyes closed.

 

 

"My goodness, she looks so fragile, ma... she's perfect," Eliza whispered, smiling tenderly down at her new baby sister.

 

 

"You're right my dear," Mrs. Schuyler smiled up at her eldest daughter before looking back down at her now youngest. "She is perfect, my dear."

 

 

"She has more hair then Ren, Jeremiah, and John had when they were born," Peggy added, tossing cheeky smile at her little brothers, who shot playful glares at her. "Not that it's bad thing."

 

 

The group chuckled quietly at Peggy's statement, it wasn't long till Mrs. Schuyler turned to her eldest son and new daughter-in-law with a look of tired rumorse,

 

 

"My dearest Angelo and Joanna, I am truly sorry that your night has been ruined," she told them. "It was suppose to be about you two, but hence, little Nelia wanted to come out."

 

 

Angelo and Joanna exchanged grins, reflecting each other well before turning back to Mrs Schuyler with adoring eyes,

 

 

"No, no, Mrs. Schuyler, it is acceptable for this adorable little one here," Joanna insisted, grinning widely down at the tiny, smiling baby. "Who could say no to that smile?"

 

 

"I can't," Angelo chuckled at it was then, his new baby sister gurgled quietly, causing everyone to softly laugh at her actions.

 

 

"If I may ask," Alexander implied. "What did you name the little one? Surely she needs a name."

 

 

"Well, I had a small feeling she will be a girl, from the start, my son, so I already picked out a name for her," Mrs. Schuyler smirked. "Boys and girls, meet Cornelia Schuyler."

 

 

Immediately, she and the baby was showered with gush and kisses as Mrs. Schuyler and baby Cornelia adored the attention they were getting. Turning to look back at the couch, however, Mrs. Schuyler saw Dr. Ford and Isabelle helping her still knocked out husband off the couch, on a mission to get him to a room and on a bed. Locking eyes with Isabelle, the two women shared a brief connection of amusement for Mr. Schuyler tactics before Isabelle and Dr. Ford went out the door with the man draped on their shoulders.

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler smirked evily,  _'Oh Philip, you wait till sunrise, because the Bucket Story won't be your only shame factor for you now.'_

 

 

It's wonder if baby Cornelia will pick up the  _evil_  trait from her mother's personality as she grow up... then again, each of brothers were _evil_  in a way. Nor are her sisters are just as innocent... but in a good way, at least this family wasn't boring. Strange, but not boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Mrs. Schuyler dialogues, they always make me smile and laugh. Aw, Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler are perfect for eachother, 
> 
>  
> 
> He can't hold his liquor and she is a cussing machine. A perfect match for disaster.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the family Cornelia!
> 
>  
> 
> Then again, they did raised fine children, didn't they?
> 
>  
> 
> I love writing Tallmadge and Kitty scenes, their sibling bond is really sweet. They have a understanding and really support each other.


	3. Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuyler finds out that he has a new baby girl now.
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty meets Caleb Brewster.
> 
>  
> 
> Lafayette and Burr have a little talk.
> 
>  
> 
> And Andrè just wanted to eat breakfast in peace!

Morning rised, Mr. Schuyler woked up at first ray of sunlight that came down behind the curtains. Trying to get up, he only groaned as he fell back, rubbing his head. He may be sober, but his head was pounding like rubbles, taking up all his willpower to actually try and get up again. Sighing in relief as he actually accomplished it. Looking around ths room, murmured something about beong the guestroom, that was in, and never touching liquor ever again. He could barely remember what happened last night, other then his son and new daughter-in-law, getting married and a small, foggy, image of him dancing and giving toast at the after party did shuffle their way to his brain. Other than that, it was a complete blur.  

 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Mr. Schuyler threw his legs at the edge of the bed, getting up and made his way out the door. Breathing his palm, his face cracked as he could still smell some wine from his breathe. He considering grabbing water from down the kitchen, walking down the stairs and into the dining room, in which to his surprise, he saw Mr. Church, Mr. Van Rennselaer, his brother-in-law Dr. John Cochran, and Stephen Van Rennselaer in the company of his son and son-in-law.

 

 

All were chattering away, each drinking a small glass of red wine as his son cheered out a toast as all six men would then boomed in laugher. Mr. Schuyler only stared, feeling like he was missing out something as he tried to put the pieces together. Assuming it was a toast to his son's new married life, yet, he strongly doubt for a odd reason.

 

 

It was then, young Stephen looked over at Mr. Schuyler and immediately perked up, "Mr. Schuyler! Good morning! Oh, and congratulations!"

 

 

All the other men turned to face Mr. Schuyler, who blinked in utterly confusion, startled as Mr. Church, Mr. Van Rennselaer, and Dr. Cochran began shaking his hand and congratulating him.

 

 

"We're happy for you, Philip, old friend, old dog," Plump Mr. Van Rennselaer laughed, smackung the other man, like an old friend he was, unaware of hiw powerful his touch was as Mr. Schuyler nearly fell forward. Had it not been Mr. Church's strong grip. Mr. Schuyler turned to Mr. Church, surprised as the other man actually was smiling at him,

 

 

"You must be so proud! I am happy for you, Schuyler."

 

 

Mr. Church would start shaking the confused man's hand, up and until Dr. Cochran handed his drink to Mr. Church and threw his arms around his brother-in-law, hugging his tightly.

 

 

 

"May God bless ypu and your family, dear brother and pray to the heavens that no harm will happen to your beautiful family," Dr. Cochran warmly said, patting Mr. Schuyler on the back, while the latter blinked, feeling more and more confused.

 

 

"Uh... thank you?" He nodded, somehow escaping his brother-in-law's embrace and just before Stephen could say or show his happiness, Mr. Schuyler quickly asked, "But why are you all congratling me for?"

 

 

 

Silence... dead silence.

 

 

Mr. Church, Mr. Van Rennselaer, Dr. Cochran, and young Stephen all exchanged looks before bursting out laughing as Mr. Schuyler made a pathetic sound as Mr. Van Rennselaer smacked him hard on the back, still howling in laughter. Mr. Schuyler groaned, rubbing his shoulder with confusion.

 

 

"Oh, Mr. Schuyler, you really do have a great sense of humor," Stephen snickered. "Pretending not knowing what's happening."

 

 

"Son, I couldn't agree more," laughed Mr. Van Rennselaer wiping a tear of amusement from the corner of his eye. "You really are good actor, Philip, I nearly bought it! What is your secret?"

 

 

"Well, it's probably because," Mr. Schuyler gave a fake grin at the four smirking men before his face fell flat. "I  _really_ don't know what's happening."

 

 

Another silence... the four men's faces actually fell as they looked and one and other in complete awe before looking back the genuine confused Mr. Schuyler. All four blinking in astonishment, they all turned back and faced Angelo and Alexander, who were both smirking and already seated.

 

 

"Gentlemen!" Mr. Schuyler's voice ranged through the room, startling Dr. Cochran, Stephen, and Mr. Church, while Mr. Van Rennselaer filched. They turned to the obvious annoyed looking Mr. Schuyler, seeing him storming over to his son and son-in-law, with Stephen close to his pursue.

 

 

"Angelo. Alexander. What in the world is going on?!" Mr. Schuyler now sounded desperate, wanting to know what is going on and why were these men here... at six in the morning!?

 

 

"Well father," Angelo, looking quite smugged. "Ma simply invited them to drink at Cornelia's honor."

 

 

Silence... before Mr. Schuyler exclaimed,

 

 

 

"Who's Cornelia?!"

 

 

He heard Stephen gasped in astonishment, the boy's father, Mr. Church, and Dr. Cochran gaping as all three were bewildered at Mr. Schuyler's question. Swallowing several times, not sure how to feel, Stephen slowly put a hand on Mr. Schuyler's shoulder.

 

 

"M-Mr. Schuyler... y-you really don't know?" He meekly asked, hushing and cowering away as soon as the older man glared daggers at the young boy.

 

 

"How could he Stephen?" Alexander spoked out, smirking and his tone teasing as everyone looked at him questionbly, besides Angelo. "Poor Mr. Schuyler was too far gone with the alcohol, he missed out his wife's labor and delivery."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler was quiet, before crying out while all four men gasped out loudly in shock,

 

 

" _CATHERINE GAVE BIRTH TO MY CHILD AND I MISSED ALL OF IT?!"_

 

 

Angelo rubbed his ears, sighing, "And I thought ma had strong lungs. Clearly I was mistaking." He tooked a sip of his wine glass, while Alexander winked at Mr. Schuyler, playfully,

 

 

"Well not really, Mr. Schuyler," Alexander told, taking a quick sip from his own glass. "You were sprawled on the couch of the room, lights out while Mrs. Schuyler screamed at the poor doctor."

 

 

That did it, Mr. Schuyler was out the door, calling for his wife, sons, daughters, and daughter-in-law. Leaving the small group of men, four of them still in awe and two in fair and amusement. Stephen turned to face Angelo and Alexander, seeing a rare sight of the two actually getting along and clicking their glasses together before they both took a sip each. Stephen would then jump as he heard Mr. Church loudly groan, annoyed, before making his way over, pulling out a chair and took a seat in front of Alexander and Angelo, resting his wine glass down,

 

 

 

"That man is denser than I thought," he grumbled, rolling eyes, pushing his glass in front of Angelo. "Son, pour me another glass. That Old Skinny Bagpipe of a father you have, threw my cheer into the swap, raising my bitterness once again."

 

 

Angelo nodded, taking the wine bottle by the neck, but before he could fulfil Mr. Church's wishes, Alexander briefly stopped him, putting a arm out in across Angelo's chest as Angelo raised a brow at him. Alexander snickered lightly, turning to Mr. Church, who looked at him from the corner of his eye as Alexander took the opportunity to speak,

 

 

"With all do respect, sir," he began. "You can hold your liquor, can you?"

 

 

There a brief pause, before a smirk curled up on Mr. Church's face as he responded with,

 

 

"Do I look like Philip Schuyler to you, chump?"

 

 

And with that, the room burst into laughter again, returning that cheer that was briefly gone for a minute before circling back with all six of them getting up and raising a glass to the happiness of family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kitty sighs dreamily, going back to the safehouse, Washington's base, after getting water from the well in the backyard, swiftly holdimg the buckets of water over her shoulders with a rode. She may not look like it but Kitty had grown quite strong while staying at camp and base with her brother and all these men around her. Many would think a girl with her upbringing, she would find discomfort and overwhelmed with all these men around but it was far from that. She had made many great friends there and got to know many heroes of the war. She recieved constants letters from Eliza, their friendship growing more and more from each letter and each meeting as Eliza found soft spot in her friend's heart.

 

 

Kitty would spend most days doing chores and tending the house, which she had grown quite fond of. If she wasn't doing that, she would wrote letters to her dear friends and to her little sister, who was under the guardianship of her brother's trusted friend, who was part of congress. Selah Strong.

 

 

Young, Mr. Strong came to camp once at upon seeing the young girl, he offered to take her back in the safety of his home and even offered to allow Kitty to join them. As much as Sarah was happy to join him, Kitty was more comfortable where her big brother goes. In which Tallmadge and Mr. Strong compromised and let Sarah go with Selah Strong, while Kitty stays with Tallmadge's travels in camp and base.

 

 

So far, Kitty had heard nothing but utmost joy in all of her little's letters and how wonderful of a man Mr. Strong was. Tallmadge had also heard Mr. Strong's side of the story, informing Kitty that his friend had grown quite fond of the girl day by day, in which Kitty replied with a smirk,  _'Better not be planning to steal our little sister, brother.'_ as Tallmadge chuckled his response  _'Better not if he wants to stay on my **good** side.' _

 

 

A playful remark, Kitty couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

 

 

"Now what tickled your funny bone, Baby Tallmadge?"

 

 

Kitty yelped, hearing a gruffy man's voice, turning to look up to see a man, sitting on the railing of the porch of the house, grinning cheekly. Kitty's eyes widen, smiling brightly as she immediately recognized him,

 

 

"Caleb Brewster?! When did you get here!?" She exclaimed in delight, her eyes following as he hopped over the railings, perfectly landing on his feet and made his way over to her, taking the rode with the water buckets, throwing it over his shoulders as it allowed her to rest. "Oh, you didn't have to do that."

 

 

"Hm, welp, too late now," he winked at her, grinning even more as she giggled. "And to answer your question, just a few minutes ago, I just thought to look out the backyard and well, here we are, right?"

 

 

"Of course, my dear Brewster," she told him.

 

 

" _My dear Brewster,_ already?" He laughed. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you?"

 

 

Kitty shooked her head in delight, "You are just the same."

 

 

"True," the man admitted, boosting the rode up his shoulder as it slipped down ever so slightly. "It's odd though. You are Ben's sister and he's my best friend, how is it that you and I never had the chance to speak to one and other?"

 

 

"But here we are now," Kitty gestured, grinning widely at Brewster. A very rare grin that she only gave to her sister, her dear brother Tallmadge, and Eliza. "Talking."

 

 

"The obvious," Brewster wiggled his brows at her as Kitty smirked, mimicking his wink that he gave her before. Brewster playfully gasped at her actions, "Ah no, just spending three minutes with you and you are already becoming a Brewster, Ms. Tallmadge."

 

 

"Afraid so, don't let my brother know," Kitty snickered, realizing that her words rymed. "Also, call me Kitty, if you would like."

 

 

"You could do the same, call me Caleb if you please," he muse with a gentle nod.

 

 

"Or you could call him Muddy Brewster, considering how he rolls in the mud like a dog."

 

 

The two new friends looked up at the porch with identical smiles puled up on their faces as they saw Major Tallmadge, relaxing his back against the wall, crossed arms with a cheeky smile of his own. Pulling away, he took a few steps forward, calling out,

 

 

"Caleb, you better not be planning to steal my sister away from me."

 

 

"And if I am?" Brewster asked, though, his playful tone applied he wasn't being serious. Tallmadge shared a amused look with Kitty before he made it down to them, taking one of the buckets off the rode, while Kitty did the same with the other one. This allowed Brewster to finally relax for a bit, before turning over and taking the bucket from Kitty, not giving her a chance to protest. "Just being a gentleman, ma'am."

 

 

"Appreciated," Kitty snorted in delight, earning fond smiles from both men.

 

 

Brewster would then turn to face Tallmadge, a very unapologetic smile on his face as he said, "Don't mean to cause a harem, but just saying that if you really are my friend, you'll share 'er." 

 

 

"Ha!" Tallmadge forced out, rolling his eyes playfully as Kitty squealed in delight and twirled her way between them, hooking their free arm with her,

 

 

"I wouldn't mind having two brothers," she winked, Tallmadge chuckled,

 

 

"Oh no, Caleb, what have you done?" He exclaimed playfully. "You made Lady Brewster!"

 

 

"And I'm proud!" Brewster cried out in joy, messing with Kitty's hair as she laughed in utmost joy. "With your wit and intelligence and my free-spirit and rebellious nature, she will be one fierce lady!"

 

 

Oh dear, if Kitty stays with these two any longer, someone might else pray for the man who she marries and it will take a lot of will-power to tame her spirit. After all, having Major Benjamin Tallmadge as a brother and being newly taken under Caleb Brewster's wing, she will be one heck of woman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For those three who were fooling around outside, Lafayette watched from the window as he eyed the trio with a certain longing in his eyes. That longing was family. It seemed like everyone had a family waiting for them or with, even if it was war, they find their way back to each other. Lafayette couldn't help but feel quite jealous, he was willing to fight for this country that he fell deeply in love with, but that didn't stop him to be a little selfish as he wished to have his wife, his darling Adrienne and their children in his arms.

 

 

Though, at the same time, he couldn't help but smile, looking down from the window of his given room of the base as he had full view of the backyard. Giving him the opportunity to watch Tallmadge and Kitty's little family growing, letting Brewster into the butch. He symphatize to the Major and the girl, it seemed like they lost their families due to the war yet connected them in a way to find themselves each other's perfect family. They deserve their happiness, yet Lafayette is determine to have his.

 

 

As well as perfect family, his dear friend, Alexander mention to find his perfect family. Marrying Eliza, someone Lafayette couldn't help but be very fond of, she gives the love and support that Alexander needed from the very start. This was something Alexander will never let go, he will never let Eliza go. As what Lafayette heard his friend refer her to many times that Frenchman might get sick,  _'My Angel'_. But who was he to judge, he's being lovesick and longing for Adrienne for as long as he remembers! However, Lafayette was happy for his friend, who found his perfect family... excluding the family drama with Angelo. The lot of Schuylers were strange but close, Alexander might else well knew that his perfect family with his dear Eliza will be the biggest adventure for him yet. Though, Lafayette felt a little envious whenever he see them so close to each other and teasing one and other, affectionatedly. However, he find himself smiling anyway.

 

 

Lafayette would then sigh, making his way from the window and went to his desk, instead. Pulling out one of the drawers, where a stack of letters from his wife rested, he contain his smile as he pulled the more recent one, looking delighted as soon as read his wife's handwriting... however, it soon faltered a little as he remembered that he recieved this letter twelve weeks ago. Eighty-two days. 

 

 

Lafayette wonder when will he recieve the next letter from his wife. The flaming passion and longing inside him burned, Lafayette couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. Times like these, Lafayette wished he could back to France and  _'kidnap'_ his wife and children, take them back to America with. You know what, he might else well do that the next time he goes to get more funds from France.

 

 

 

"Why so flushed?"

 

 

Lafayette jumped, startled as he wheeled around to face the doorway, to see Aaron Burr, leaning against frame with crossed arms and a small smile on his face. 

 

 

"Is it obvious?" Lafayette asked, forcing a laugh as he put the letter back in it's place, closing the drawer. "Don't just stand there, come in!"

 

 

"If you insist," Burr looked at Lafayette with symphaty as he came in, resting by the windowsill. "Why the long face, my friend?"

 

 

"Oh, just a little homesick," Lafayette murmured, going over to some cabinets in his room. "Would you care for a small drink, brandy? Whisky? Wine?"

 

 

"Any white wine?" Burr asked, biting his lips. If he knew anything about Lafayette, the Frenchman was not the one to get homesick so easily.

 

 

"Hm," Lafayette scanned around ibside the cabinet as soon as he drew it open, smirking as he turned to look at Burr over his shoulders. "You're in luck, a entire bottle full."

 

 

"Give me a small glass," Burr smiled, his eyes following Lafayette the entire time.

 

 

Soon, both men were sitting down in two chairs, they pulled out, clicking their glasses together. After taking a sip, satisfied with the taste, Burr spoke out,

 

 

"The wedding after party was quite something, wasn't it?" He said a-matter-factly, couldn't resist a smile.

 

 

"The Schuylers, as a whole, are quite different from most family," Lafayette chuckled. "It's delightful. Alexander will never be bored in life. His and Eliza's union will be a very happy one."

 

 

"Excluding Angelo from the picture," Burr snickered as Lafayette gave a wholehearted, real laugh.

 

 

"He has his bride to distract him, my friend..." Lafayette told him, but the colors on his face slowly drifted off as it didn went unnoticed by Burr, who looked at him with a gentle frown.

 

"Lafayette. Be honest," Burr told him. "What is bothering you."

 

 

Lafayette sighs, looking down at his drink. "It's quite selfish, mon ami. Seeing everyone with their families and those who they love, it pangs my heart with jealousy as I long to laid with my Adrienne in my arm. Is that too much to ask?"

 

 

Burr was quiet, before closing his eyes, a small sad, yet understanding, smile reaching up his face, "I understand how you feel."

 

 

Lafayette froze, looking up at Burr with wide eyes, before grinning cheekily,

 

 

"So what John told Hercules, Alexander, and myself was true, before he left the after party to South Carolina. You found the one?"

 

 

Burr sighs lightly, trying to get up, "Maybe I should go," he began but Lafayette reached out and gently grabbed Burr by the arm,

 

 

"No, no, stay, I'll keep quiet, I swear on my life, I won't utter a word," Lafayette assured him as Burr looked at him with a gentle stare, before sitting back down. "Tell me, who is this woman that captured your heart? Is she a dear? She atleast has a name, no?"

 

 

Burr chuckled lightly, "Her name is Theodosia and she has to be the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon. We been meeting for a while now, she is lovely and I know you would have enjoyed her company."

 

 

Lafayette smiled, "A shame that you didn't brought, I would have loved to meet her, you know?"

 

 

A small silence before Burr gave a sad smile, "Thank you, but I'm afraid it will be unlawful."

 

 

"Pardon?" The Frenchman raised a brow.

 

 

"She's married," Burr told him.

 

 

Lafayette scratched his chin, nodding. "I see... but we can work with that." He gave Burr a mischievous smile before he took a sip of his drink.

 

 

"She's married to a British officer," Burr swiftly added, returning a crooked, tired grin as he knew right away what will happen next. As he thought, Lafayette took that cue to spit out his drink, coughing violently as Burr gave a apologetic look on his face.

 

 

"Oh shit..." Lafayette gasped, looking up at Burr with wide eyes, blinking several times. Burr finished his drink, looking at Lafayette with one last symphatic smile before rising up from his seat.

 

 

"Thanks again for the drink, Lafayette," Burr nodded his head towards his friend, not minding the symphatizing look that Lafayette was giving him. "I hope you find comfort in knowing that you have a more high chance to be with the woman you love, unlike me. I'll see you downstairs."

 

 

Burr turned to make a leave but stopped as Lafayette called to him,

 

 

"Aaron, I don't understand..." Lafayette sighs, shaling his head. "If you love her so much, go get her! What are you waiting for?"

 

 

Burr was quiet, slowly looking over from his shoulder at Lafayette, letting the Frenchman see his tearstreamed smile,

 

 

"For her, I am willing to wait a thousands years or more, just to be with her," he told him, trying hard not to let his voice crack. "It is already a blessing to have her in my life, I can't afford to lose her, like everyone else who loved me and died. I'm willing to wait for it. Willing wait for my perfect family."

 

 

And with one last smile, Burr left the Frenchman with wide, glossy eyes. Lafayette didn't know what to say anymore, looking down at his drink... he stared at it without a thought, before a teardrop fell on his gloved hand. At that moment, Lafayette realized three truths of this situvation.

 

 

One, it had to be the fact that his selfishness, it was the thing that he drove him to fight for America without a thought about leaving his family behind. He was just a young, stupid nineteen-year-old boy who decided that this was something he wanted to do, without discussing one bit with his dear Adrienne. Yet here he was, pining after her when he should have known better.

 

 

Two, he was being jealous of his close friends and their happiness! How could he do that?! He should have found his happiness in there's, yet, this ugly feeling if jealousy took a small place in him instead. Jealous of that his friends all have their loves ones and spending time with them, he should have been glad they get spend that valuable time with them. After all, time was limitless, no ones knows who will live and who will die, you could be out with a snap.

 

 

Three, a truth that Burr has given him that not everyone might have a easy happy ending. There are mountains to climb, bumps to pass by, where else Burr is quite behind to reach the top, Lafayette was a centimeter away from the top of the mountain to his happiness with his family. Something that Lafayette should feel lucky about.

 

 

 

However, after all that realization, Lafayette wasn't satisfied. And it was that, he hated himself for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John Andrè sat in silence in the dining room of his house, with only the clicking of his knife and fork to keep him company as he ate breakfast. He kept switch his fork as he ate, it was a European custom, to alway feed with the dominant hand. The British officer was quite delighted by his meal, only to look on the table to see his mail. Assuming that it will be something from his fellow British officers, he picked up one, surprised that it was from General Clinton. Frowning, he opened it,

 

 

"Dear Major John Andrè, it is to my dismay that I need to inform you as Head of Intelligence, giving you the right to know that there is a withness that know our spy in the Rebels' Camp..." he read quietly to himself, grumbling in dismay. "A female from France, overheard three of our spies talking at a French inn. They foolishly chased after her and for an a week, they chased her until she got on a ship to America. She might be currently in New York or Albany. Still on search for her, if we were to capture, she will be send to you in the safety of your house."

 

 

Silence, before crumpling the letter up and thossing to the side, facepalming angrily,

 

 

"A man can never catch a break, can he now?" He growled, here thought he could eat his breakfast in peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the American lines, Adrienne wandered on the busy streets of New York, with her son cradled sleeping in her arms, under the search of her daughter, who took off. Desperate, the mother wanted her dear girl to be back in her her arms, safe and sound. She heard many jabbering and shouting around her, not minding it much, though, since English was not her first language, she kept finding herself off guard on many occasion.

 

 

 

"Mama! Mama!"

 

 

Adrienne looked over, gasping before sighing in relief as she saw her daughter racing over to her with a big grin on her voice... with some bread in her hand.

 

 

"My girl! Where have you been, I was so worried," she softly scowled, leading her children to a bench and sat down.

 

 

"Um, I went to get something for us to eat, mama..." Anastastie murmured, looking away. "M-mostly for you."

 

 

Adrienne's eyes widen before sighing, stroking he daughter's hair,

 

 

"My girl, you stole the bread?"

 

 

"Y-yes..."

 

 

"Sweetie... stealing is very bad," Adrienne told her but a light smile grew on her face. "But I am happy that you're heart was in the right place. Just don't do it again..."

 

 

"I won't ma," Anastasie clinged on to her, smiling gentlu as she felt her mother kissing her forehead. Adrienne giggled, knowing full qell that her dear daughter, Anastasie will obey, anything to make her happy. This was her perfect family and all they need was her husband, to make it complete.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the Schuyler's House, Eliza watched with a big smile on her face as her father came to her, face to face, seeing her holding on to baby Cornelia. Mr. Schuyler stared at them with his brows furrowed, studying the baby as if he never seen one before. Blinking several times before looking up at Eliza with pleading eyes,

 

 

"My darling, please tell me that these words of me having to pass out during my new daughter's is all a lie, please!"

 

 

Eliza giggled, "I'm afraid not, papa, they are all too true."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler's face fell, groaning loudly, "Lord, kill me now."

 

 

"Aw, pa, no," Eliza exclaimed, gliding down the hall, over to her father. "This is a time to live the fullest! We have a new member of our family, remember?"

 

 

She swiftly handed baby Cornelia into her father's arm, who cooed in delight before gurgling. Mr. Schuyler looked dowm at the baby surprise, before murmuring out, "She has that mischievous look in her eyes like you, your siblings, and mother have."

 

 

"Aren't you happy?" Eliza asked, tilting her head, a innocent smile forming up her face.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler was quiet, before chuckling, "Overjoyed, my girl. My perfect family is might else complete," he leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Cornelia's forehead. "Couldn't be happier."

 

 

Eliza giggled, hugging her father's arm, cooing down at her baby sister, "I am just happy that everything is alright, pa."

 

 

"The war is not over yet, my dear girl," her father reminded with a gentle smile. "But prehaps in God's will, giving us this much joy, we might else win our freedom before Little Corny's first steps. She'll play in the fields in our free country, mark my words."

 

 

"Yes, pa, but, let's be happy that we have Cornelia here, all safe, happy, amd healthy," Eliza giggled lightly, watching her baby sister eye the world with such curiousity.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler chuckled, "Yes, you're right... very right."

 

 

Their little moment so bright and pure, but they didn't know the danger that was coming so near...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, clueless, sober Mr. Schuyler is just awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Church is just savage.
> 
>  
> 
> Look out world! IT'S BEN! KITTY! AND CALEB!
> 
>  
> 
> Lafayette is not satisfied. And poor Burr. :'(


	4. Sugar and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuyler is the butt of his wife's teasing.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza and Joanna talk about their misters and the misters are ready to get their hands dirty with their respected mistress.  
> Though... Mr. & Mrs. Church on the other hand...
> 
>  
> 
> Unfornatedly, things don't go the way it suppose to.

By seven in the morning, Philip Schuyler found himself in the lodge of his house, sitting in his armchair, with baby Cornelia in his gentle hold as the baby observed the world around her. Especially the people who were in the lodge, trying to identify all these 'strangers' in her said, home. Neathless to say, Mr. Schuyler was now the butt of everyone's joke and by everyone's joke, he meant his wife, children, Mr. Church, and sister.

 

 

"Oh Philip darling, don't be with that long face, this might else well be part of your legacy," his dear wife muse, over exaggerating with her arm gestures as she stood tall and posed, mimicking her husband.

 

 

" _I, the Most Greatest, Philip John Schuyler, one of the bravest and most intelligent man in this century, accomplished many big things! Including a loud, obnoxious wife. A sly and wirty, but very cocky, eldest son."_

 

 

 

She gestured to Angelo, who was idly sitting in one of the soft chairs with a glass of wine, legs crossed with smirk on his face. His dearest, Joanna was beside him, seated on the armrest of the chair as of his free hand laid dangerously low on her waist as she couldn't resist but flash a suggestive smile at him. Which didn't go unnotice on Angelo's behalf as he wiggled his brows up at her, causing her to giggle lightly.

 

 

_"A sweet angel of a daughter who is a little impulsive."_

 

 

Eyes fell on the couch where Eliza was seated, who gave a giddy smile, giggling as Alexander pressed a kiss on her temples and pulled away with a fox like grin on his face. He leaned back on the couch, pulling Eliza closer to him, winking cheekily down at her as her face dusted pink as she fluttered her lashes seductively. Much to his delight, already planning ways to seduce her, once they were alone.

 

 

_"A beautiful, colorful daughter who is sligtly vain!"_

 

 

Peggy smirked from her chair, grabbing Stephen by the arm as the boy's face flustered as she huskly whispered in his ear, "And I know what I want."

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler grinned knowingly, before contuining on, dashing over to where John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer was seated, innocently gesturing at them as the three boys gave proud smirks,

 

 

 _"Three mischief rascals of a sons who torment their father as a hobby! And~"_  Mrs. Schuyler twirled around before pointing at baby Cornelia with her index finger. " _On_ _e more, adorable little daughter who may overthrow my wits and intelligence to the mud!"_

 

 

Mr. Schuyler groaned, while everyone else present snorted at Mrs. Schuyler's silly attempts to embarress her husband. Looking up at her, he grumbled, "Are you done?"

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler flashed him a mischievous wink, shaking her head as Mr. Schuyler leaned back in his chair, letting Isabelle take baby Cornelia out of his arms with a big smile on her face. Mrs. Schuyler took that cue to contuine her mimicking, going around everyone while Mr. Schuyler buried his face in his hands in displeasure,

 

 

"Lord, save me from this embarressing stange," he prayed, only earn dangerous smiles from everyone in the room, which he of course noticed. "...I'm doomed, aren't I?"

 

 

"On the contrary, dear brother," Aunt Getrude, who was sitting at the far end of the lodge, why the window, drinking a small glass of white wine. "It is appear that the new,  _Labor Story_ , tailing behind the infamous,  _Bucket Story._ "

 

 

"Ah, yes, the bucket story," Angelo muse, smirking at his father before exchanging mischievous glances towards Eliza, who bit her lips innocently. "Who could forget it?"

 

 

"It's far from forgettable, brother," Eliza winked at Angelo, who raised his glass in agreement. "After all, it gave father a good reputation."

 

 

"Good reputation?!" Mr. Schuyler cried, his eyes widening. "It made me a humorous joke to every family gathering! Thanks two you two!" He pointed directly at Angelo and Eliza, who shrugged while attempting not to laugh.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler groaned defeatedly, rubbing his forehead before getting up and racing out of the lodge, shouting over his shoulders, "You're all against me!"

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler grinned cheekily, racing after her husband as if she was cat in the attempts to snatch her prey, shouting out from down the hall, "PHILIP, LIGHTEN UP! YOU KNOW YOU LOVES US!"

 

 

"I KNOW! I KNOW! BUT HOW DID I EVER END UP LIKE THIS?!" Mr. Schuyler's voice was heard, as well as his footsteps as it was obvious that he was running away from his dear wife's tactics.

 

 

 

"OH PHILIP! YOU KNOW FULL WELL, YOUR PARENTS JOINED US TOGETHER BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GOOD THAT WILL EVER BE WILLING TO MARRY A BORING BLOKE LIKE YOU!" Mrs. Schuyler's called after, her husband's groaned,

 

 

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RIGHT!?"

 

 

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR WIFE!"

 

 

And it was at that cue, the everyone in the lodge burst into laughter as well as baby Cornelia, who gave a soundless laugh as if she understood what was happening. Very much, however, she will be raised in the wonders of this wonderful family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't long, during that morning, everyone were entertaining themselves. Where else all the men were sharing thoughts and boasting in tge dining room, Mrs. Schuyler, Mrs. Church, Aunt Getrude, and Peggy were still playing with baby Cornelia in the lodge room, as well John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer as Mrs. Schuyler wanyed to keep a close eye on those mischief makers. Thpugh, heir gushing and laughter were heard from down the kitchen, indicating they were having a fine time. Currently Eliza and Joanna were in the kitchen, themselves, getting stacks of sweets ready and started baking some hot goods for the guests. 

 

 

"Joanna, did you put the black berry pie in the oven?" Eliza asked, neatly stacking the strawberry tarts on one plate by the counter.

 

 

"Hm," Joanna nodded with a hum, gently puttimg the shortcake on the counter, a little mischief smile spread on her face. "Didn't you once tell me, quite recently, that black berry pie was your husband's favourite, Mrs. Hamilton?"

 

 

 

Eliza quickly caught the teasing tone in her new sister-in-law's voice as she couldn't help but smirk, looking over at her before responding, "Yes, but Mrs. Schuyler, may I remind you, your mister will eat that pie like no tomorrow."

 

 

"My  _mister_ happens to be your  _brother_ ," Joanna added, grinning cheekly at her friend, who giggled innocently,

 

 

"Yes, but it's different when it comes to you," Eliza said, finishing up her work, before turning to Joanna with a bright smile. "Considering I am a married woman, who is out of her brother's reach," she leaned in and whispered with a smirk, "After twenty-three years, I am finally  _free_ from the Great Angelo Schuyler's clutches." 

 

 

 

The two women shared a small before Eliza contuined with a muse, "You, my dear, are stuck with him for a life time now."

 

 

"And I'm happy with my Schuyler as much as you are with your Hamilton," Joanna retroted as Eliza snorted, nodding agreeingly. It was then Joanna bit her lips, a shy smile spreading on her lips with a tiny blush, leaning it to her friend as she asked, "If you don't mind, my dear, Eliza, we have baby Cornelia now. You got a new little sister. I have a new sister-in-law. But, to be honest, I was expecting a new niece or nephew from you and your Alexander."

 

 

Eliza gasped, giggling happily, shaking her head as Joanna couldn't help but smile. "Well, yes and?"

 

 

"And..." Joanna looked away for a minute before looking up at her dear friend, who was just as pink and giggly at her. "When can we expect Baby Hamilton."

 

 

"Well," Eliza innocently fluttered her lashes. "Considering how many times we been...  _working on it_ even more, once your wedding month had started... well, considering that, maybe sooner then you could expect."

 

 

"Really?!" Joanna gushed in happiness, taking both of her giggly friend's hand, before asking. "Did you check wuth the doctor?"

 

 

Eliza quickly nodded with a warm smile, "Yes, he said that I was a very healthy dame and if my Alexander considers on... leaving more  _love bites_ and  _more_ by then, you might be Aunt Joanna."

 

 

Joanna gasped, grinning widely. Eliza matched that grin before cheekily, leaned over, "But I also want to be Aunt Eliza, too, my friend."

 

 

Joanna sighs, nodding, "I know... yet, I couldn't really enjoy my wedding night considering the entire,  _Labor Story_ , however... I think I tooked it well more then my husband did."

 

 

"I'm not surprised," Eliza shooked her head, knowingly. "My brother is a lot of things but patience is not his strongest traits. Much like my Alexander."

 

 

 

"And we walked in knowing that," Joanna nudged her, before the two shared a wholehearted laugh.

 

 

"Indeed we did," Eliza grinned, turning back to face the counter before raising a brow. "Oh?"

 

 

" _Oh?_ "  With a curious glint in her eyes Joanna turned to her friend, smiling widely as Eliza turned to her with a tired grin and a empty sugar cup. 

 

 

 

"The sugar is all finished, I needed to sprinkle some on the tarts," Eliza told her, in which Joanna delicately tooked from her,

 

 

"Fear not, there is more in the storage room," she winked. "You keep tabs on the pie in the oven, makes sure those three troublemakers don't try taking a early bite of the rest of these goods. I'll be back."

 

 

"Take care now," Eliza called over shoulder as Joanna swifted away, out the door. Eliza smiles, turning back at all the treats, it wasn't long until she needed to take the pie out of oven. Taking her gloves, she opened the oven up as the delicious scent danced to her senses.

 

 

 

Eliza smiled, taking the pie, closing the oven before going to one of the open windows of the kitchen, placing it there to cool off. Eliza would then turn back to the counter, stopping, noticing a kitchen fork on the tile floor. Eliza sighs, bending down, ready to pick it up, only to let out a yelp when she heard,

 

 

"A nice view, Angel, you should bend more often for me, y'know?" 

 

 

Eliza looked over her shoulder, still in the bend posture, meeting the mischievous eyes and smugged smile of her husband, who was leaning against the doorframe of the the exit, in which her bottom side was facing towards. Eliza couldn't resist a blush or tiny grin spreading up her face,

 

 

"Well, thank you for that statement, Mr. Hamilton, but don't I do enough?" Eliza tried hard not to laugh, before turning back her attention back at the fallen fork.

 

 

 

Just when she was ready to pick it, Eliza gasped, the hair on the back of her neck sticked up as she felt her husband made his way over to her and rubbed his hand of her bottom. Eliza felt her cheeks heating up as she felt her husband's hot breathe tickling on her earlobe, in which he leaned down to whisper,

 

 

"You do enough, my Angel, but it's never too much," Alexander gave a chestire smile before, without warning, led his wife to the counter, with her still bend before him as Eliza flustered,

 

 

"A-Alexander!" She squeaked, gasping as he lifted her skirt up, allowing his hands to make contact with her exposed skin. "W-what of some one walks in? What if Joanna-!?"

 

 

"No, I'm pretty sure Angelo will take care of her, after all," Alexander grobed her, causing her to squeal, chuckling at her cuteness. "The man need to make up for his wedding night, don't you think, Angel?"

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, finally realizing that she was alrught with this. Smiling lightly, she pushed herself against him, much to his delight. "Very well. Have it your way, love, I'm all yours."

 

 

"That you are," he huskily replied, pressing two fingers inside her, Eliza let out a soft moan, feeling him thursting inside her.

 

 

Alexander held in a groan, thursting in her again, feeling sure that she had gotten even tighter after their few months of marriage. Just when he was about to do it again, loud cry from the open window startled the couple, forcing Alexander to remove his fingers out of his wife! Wheeling to gace rhe window, Mrs. Church was shrieking, covering her eyes, though a tiny smirk was visible to the eye.

 

 

 

"OH LORD! MY GOD, PLEASE BLESS MY EYES FOR I AM SURE TO KEEP THIS IMAGE IN MY HEAD TO MY DEATHBED!" She cried out.

 

 

Eliza let out a horrified gasp, throwing her hands on her mouth, completely flustered and embarrassed as her dress' skirt immediately fell down to her feet like it orgonally had. Alexander, on the other hand, was bright red, with a arm behind his back, the one with the hand that he was currently using to fuck his wife.

 

 

"Mrs.... Mrs. Church!" Alexander exclaimed, sharing a quick look with Eliza, who was too speechless and embarressmed to even to utter a word. "W-what... what were you d-doing here?"

 

 

"I made an excuse to look at  _flowers_ , son," Mrs. Church peaked from her hand, before putting it away, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Defiantly not expecting to see my dearest, Eliza in a very submissive posture with the famous Alexander Hamilton."

 

 

 

The couple blushed, not before Eliza gently glared at her husband that simply read 'Didn't I tell you?'. Alexander gulped,

 

 

"You're not... going to..."

 

 

"Alexander..." Eliza quietly whined, though, she barely hid her amusement when she had to withness her husband filch.

 

 

Mrs. Church grinned cheekily, "No. No. This stays between us. After all... a little blackmail never hurts."

 

 

The couple froze, eyes widening before relaxing when they saw the older woman burst into giggles, indicating that she was joking.

 

 

"I will back inside. In the meantime," she flashed them a wink before walking away from the window, calling over her shoulders. "You two have your fun. Pretty sure Catherine and Philip wants a grandchild soon."

 

 

 

Ince she was gone, Eliza sighs in relief, ready to get back working, only to gasp as her husband pinned her against between the counter and himself, the same chestire grin pulling up on his face. Eliza smirked,

 

 

"After all this, you still want to keep going?"

 

 

"It's never to much, Angel, never to much," he told her before they locked lips. As much as Eliza wanted this kiss to go on, she gently pushed him away with a grin,

 

 

"Sorry darling, but I'm afraid we have to do it later," she told him, brushing pass him to fetch a wooden spoon. Alexander stood there, wide eyes, before looking after her with pleading eyes,

 

 

"B-but, my Angel-!" He tried to reason but Eliza sticked out a finger, grinning cheekily,

 

 

"Sorry love, duty call."

 

 

 

Alexander looked at her defeatedly before leaning against the counter, nodding while muttering, "Alright... duty call..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Joanna made it to the storage room without a much trouble, entering in the shocking large room, that her surprise when she first came in. Now it only made her smile, remembering that this was the room where her and her husband's actual romance started and where he even proposed her. Many wouldn't think it is as romantic as you would think, but it was truly for her and her husband, having so much history in here. 

 

 

Pulling fown the string that lid up the only light bulb, the only source of light, Joanna started her search for the sugar. Looking around all the fruits, vegetables, and ingredients, she looked up at the shelves, quietly praying that it wasn't up on top... only to groan as she saw it was. Considering how short she was, Joanna had horrible trouble when it came to getting things that were up high. Along with previous experiences, stools were never her best friends... unless they break and throw her off into the arms of her husband. Then she won't objections.

 

 

But at last... it was not her day. Sighing heavily, Joanna turned and started to look for the stool, finding it quickly by the corner. Placing the small cup on one of the lower shelves, Joanna went off and grabbed the stool, placing it beneath the high shelve with the sugar. Sighing, Joanna stepped on it, already trying to keep her balance, mentally praying that she won't slip. The stool wobbled a bit, Joanna held in a breathe, biting her lips as she tried to focus on the sugar... though, found it quite difflecult.

 

 

She reached out her arms, trying to grab the sugar, however, as expected, to far from her reach. Sighing, Joanna got on her tiptoes, in the attempts go reach it again. The stool wobbled once more, however, Joanna's determination only grew. Reaching out once more, her eyes lid up in glee as her hands tooked hold of the sugar as she pulled it to her chest.

 

 

"Finally!" She squealed in delight.

 

 

"Joanna?" A familiar voice muse, startling the girl as she stumbled back, only to let a cry as the stool tipped over,

 

 

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, the sugar slipping out of her arms, spilling all over including herself and the other person in the room with her as she fell back.

 

 

"Oh, GOD NO!" The voice exclaimed, soon, Joanna was cradled in the arms of her husband, Angelo, who held her up to his chest as her arms threw themselves around his neck. But breathing harshly as the two locked eyes, in the attempts to calm themselves. The couple stayed in total silence...

 

 

Until both burst out chuckling in realization as they were nearly covered with sugar.

 

 

"Angelo Philip Schuyler, just what were you doing?" Joanna snickered, still being cradled in Angelo's arms.

 

 

"Well," Angelo smirked, passing a little wink. "I wanted to see my darling wife, after seeing her  going to the storage room... I thought why not follow you inside."

 

 

"And make me throw the sugar, all over us and the room?" Joanna teased, only to gasp as her husband threw back onto some large crates, facing upwards with her legs sticking up as her skirt pulled back showing off her sockets. Angelo hovered over her like a predator with a pleased look on his face. Joanna blushed, "Angelo Schuyler!"

 

 

"Yes, dear? Still worried about the sugar, there is more on the shelve." He winked cheekily as Joanna couldn't help but giggle embarressedly, gasping as his hands trailed down her leg, gently pulling down her lilac colored sockets down to her ankles. He looked quite delighted at the amount of skin she was now showing, making her flush pink.

 

 

"W-what if someone see us!?" She exclaimed, her cheeks heating up. Angelo snickered, down to her.

 

 

"I doubt it," he told her before adding on, cherishing her leg, sending shivers down her spine. "And I want you."

 

 

 

"Um," Joanna giggled nervously, feeling a certain tension growing in her chest. She wasn't against this, just s little flustered. "Yes. So do I."

 

 

Angelo bidded a lash, "Nervous?"

 

 

"Well... I..." Joanna gulps. "This... this is my... first."

 

 

Angelo grinned widely yet knowingly, "So I have the honours of taking my wife's flower. How delightful."

 

 

 

Joanna giggled, nodding. She was very much aware that Angelo had experience, a man like him would have surely have former lovers in the past. As for herself, she didn't let any man besides Angelo touch her intimately and here they were now.

 

 

With Joanna tossed on her back. On a few heavy crates. In the kitchen storage room. Where they had their first kiss. Where he proposed. Fully submissive towards her husband who was hovering over her, raising her skirt up higher.

 

 

Joanna bit her lips, trying hard not to make a sound but that just led Angelo a bit concern. 

 

 

In his eyes, it was now visible that he did not want to hurt her, wanting her words before he take any farther action,

 

 

"Do you want me to stop? I could wait, y'know," he gently told her as in which, Joanna's eyes, gasping as she realized he was pulling away and quuckly grabbed onto one of his arms,

 

 

"No!" She pleaded. "I want this! I really do!"

 

 

Only to quickly let go, her face reddening as she realized how needy she sounded. Angelo, on the other hand, was feeling quite satisfied, quickly placing himself back where he had left off,

 

 

"Very well, then..." he whispered softly as Joanna smiled up gently at him, before throwing her arms over his shoulders, a gently moan escaping her lips as she felt his lips now on her neck.

 

 

Angelo's hand slipped under her skirt, Joanna felt him on her ladies bits as she whimpered quietly yet out of pleasure. His lips trailed down her shoulder, his other hand playing with her breasts. He finally could touch her now, what he was longing for since their wedding night... Angelo was determine to make Joanna's first time the best thing ever and no one will say otherwise.

 

 

 

"DEAR LORD!!!"

 

 

Angelo pulled back, startled, yelping as he looked up at the doorway to the storage room to see Mr. Church, standing there with wide eyes. Joanna let out a squeak of fear, sitting up, with the help of Angelo, who swiftly put her onto her feet. 

 

 

 

Mr. Church stared at the two of them, wide eyes, completely speechless. Whenever he tried saying anything, he falls silent each time as the toung pair paled, fearing his reaction. Finally, he spoke, very quietly...

 

 

"You're mother was looking for you... Angelo."

 

 

And with that, he left. Leaving the pair to think for themselves. 

 

 

Angelo and Joanna slowly looked up at each other, flushing brightly,

 

 

"Um..." Joanna began, taking the sugar cup, fixing her dress and swipimg the sugar out her hair. "...I should go. If you need me... I will be in the kitchen."

 

 

Angelo sighs softly, nodding, "Yes. Alright."

 

 

A pause.

 

 

"I love you," Joanna nudged him lightly, a gentle smile spreading up her face.

 

 

Angelo smiles softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too..."

 

 

It's a shame that he and Alexander had to leave tomorrow...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at Washington's safehouse, the base, Lafayette finally came downstairs after a long moment to himself. Feeling utterly upset, he was longing yet he must start waiting. Reaching to the main lodge, he stopped by the doorway, seeing a man, probably in his 30s, boredly sitting in the lodge. A Major General, someone Lafayette recongized,

 

 

"General Benedict Arnold?" Lafayette greeted softly, catching the man's attention,

 

 

"General Lafayette," Benedict Arnold stood up, bowing his head towards the Frenchman, a sly smile reached on his face. "A pleasure to see you once again."

 

 

Lafayette nodded, for some odd reason, this didn't feel right. From last meetings, Arnold was always the one to make Lafayette feel cautious about, he, like Alexander and Burr, as well as Tallmadge, did not really trust Arnold. Though, considering Washington's high expections with this man, they forced themselves to welcome him.

 

 

"General Arnold, if I may ask, why are you here?" Lafayette asked, raising his brows.

 

 

Arnold smirked, "Well, I heard Colonel Hamilton and Colonel Schuyler are coming tomorrow. Like you know, I never met Schuyler and I been hoping to meet this man for a while now. My wife has told me stories about this man's intelligence and wit, along with his bravery. He and I would make a fantastic duo, no?"

 

 

Lafayette raised a brow, trying hard not to laugh. Not to laugh at Arnold, to be exact. There was no doubt in mind that Angelo won't feel somewhat a dislike for this man, though, he didn't bother saying it outloud, instead he replied,

 

 

"Very much, there are also many empty rooms for you to stay," he walked over and shooked the man's hand. "My regards to your wife, general."

 

 

Silence, Arnold smiles a bit rowdly, "As do mine with yours." He replied, pulling his hand back, not bothering to wait for the Frenchman's reply. "She might need them more." 

 

 

With that, he slipped past Lafayette, leaving the Frenchman to freeze in shock, "W-what..?"

 

 

General Arnold smirked over his shoulders, a dark shadowed in his eyes before chuckling lightly to himself, before making his way down the hall. There, he spotted a young woman with blonde hair, rivering down her back in a plain, plum color dress, with muddy boots on, fixing the roses in a old, small vase. Rolling his eyes, Arnold made his way to her, in a dominating tone, he said,

 

 

"Servant girl, fetch me a glass of water."

 

 

 

The so called servant girl froze, slowly looking up at him with raised brows before smiling sweetly up at him,

 

 

"Of course, sir."

 

 

She took the vase, pulling out the roses as Arnold raised a brow only to let out a cry as she poured the water from the vase, over his head. Coughing violently, he saw the girl smirk wicketly,

 

 

"Feeling refreshed?" She asked, not minding an answer as she would then stroll down the hall, giggling. Leaving Arnold in dust.

 

 

"That... little..." Arnold growled.

 

 

"That is my little sister, sir," Arnold wheeled around to see Major Benjamin Tallmadge with crossed arms, not looking amused but with a cold look on his face. Behind the Major, was Caleb Brewster, who was eyeing Arnold like a hawk with a scowl, letting Tallmadge contuine, 

 

 

"Her name, is Catherine Livingston-Tallmadge, sir, a guest and one of my most trusted. Not some servant girl, but even if she was one, sister or not, I would appreciate if you treat her with respect. General."

 

 

Arnold growled, pushing the wet hair away from his eyes as he snapped at him, "With pleasure. But as a gentleman, I advice you keep a close eye on your _sister_... after all... it is war. Would be a shame if something were to,"

 

 

He glanced over his shoulder before looking back at them, walking past them with sneer before finishing,

 

 

"Happen to her."

 

 

Brewster snarled, preparing to go after him, "That little..."

 

 

"Caleb," Tallmadge grabbed Brewster by the arm. "Don't do anything you might regret."

 

 

"But he-" Brewsrer began but his friend cut in,

 

 

"Is unpredictable, I know. But for Kitty's sake, we have to keep our mouth shut. Alright?"

 

 

Brewster was quiet, but eventually sighs and nodding, following his friend down the hall to meet up with Kitty. But both not realizing that Benedict Arnold eyed them from the corner with an evil chuckle escaping his lips,

 

 

"These three are potential threats for my cover, might else disppose of them soon. Ashame... they have so much potential in them."

 

 

Pulling away, he laughed quietly to himself, "This will be fun... might else well wait for the right moment."

 

 

Time was all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mr. Church... seeing his baby all grown up...
> 
>  
> 
> The universe is against Angelo.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Joanna.
> 
>  
> 
> Mrs. Church is fine with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Naughty Alex and cute Eliza!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Benedict Arnold...


	5. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful moment between Tallmadge, Kitty, and Brewster turned into a slightly painful experience for poor Tallmadge.
> 
>  
> 
> Rennselaer saw something very delightful from his telescope and is ready to let his entire family see it.

Night fell quicker then anyone had thought, Kitty couldn't resist but smile as she looked put at the starry sky from her open bedroom window. Leaning against the frame, Kitty couldn't resist a tiny laugh escaping her lips. 

 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

 

 

Kitty looked over her shoulders, grinning lightly as she saw her brother and Brewster by her bedroom doorway. Both having identical grins on their faces as they quickly went off to join her by the window,

 

 

"Very," Kitty replied, turning back her gaze back at the starry sky. "Sarah and I loved looking up at the stars when we were younger. We still do."

 

 

"As do I," Brewster agreed, leaning on the frame, crossed arms, letting Tallmadge rest a elbow on his shoulder. "Ben, Abe, and I snucked out at night to look up at the sky, growing up. Our folks never knew till we were thirteen, I suppose?"

 

 

"Well, almost, I was twelve when I remember the old man scowling at me," Tallmadge replied, letting out a breathe with a gentle grin. "My brother, Samuel laughed at me after father punished me by doing all of my and Samuel's chores around the house."

 

 

Their was a small pause after Tallmadge said Samuel's name, his brother, who died early on in this war. Kitty noticed Brewster's face growing stotic, gazing up at Tallmadge's who's face melted into a dark, lonely expression as his eyes welled up with tears. By just looking up at her brother, Kitty felt rumorse, gently taking his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

 

Tallmadge was tensed for a minute at feeling his sister's touch, before looking down at her with a gentle smile, pinching her nose as Kitty let out a soft laugh,

 

 

"He would have loved meeting you and Sarah and you will spend all your days teasing me," he forced a laugh, much to Brewster and Kitty's relief as they quietly joined him. "Like Caleb doesn't do enough?"

 

 

"Ah, I see how it is," Brewster snickered, looking over at Kitty with a smirk. "Stealin' my mate, aren't you, sweetie?"

 

 

"On the contrary, no," she swiftly replied, smirking at both raising their brows. She leaned into Tallmadge's chest, "I'm just taling my brother away from you, Caleb, darling."

 

 

Brewster grinned widely, while Tallmadge rolled his eyes,

 

 

"Oh, so you're  _sweetie,_ Kitty, and Caleb is  _darling_ , what am I, 'Tightpants'?" Tallmadge joked, only to freeze as he noticed Kitty and Brewster share a look, before turning to take a glance at his bottom before nodding at each other.

 

 

"I think it could work," Brewster suggested, much to Kitty's agreement,

 

 

"Yes, I very much agree."

 

 

Tallmadge blinked, looking down at both of them with wide eyes, blinking several times now, "...You two did not just..." he murmured, gasping at both of their exchanged cheshire grins before bellowing. **_"CALEB! CATHERINE!"_**

 

 

And Kitty and Brewster were off running, sprinted out the door and into the halls snickering. Tallmadge grabbed a papers that was laying on a nearby table in the room, rolling it up as he chased after the two, chuckling.

 

 

"You two, get back here!!!" He yelled after them, his only response were his sister and best friend's laughter as the young Major couldn't help but also laugh in delight. Raising the rolled up papers, he called again, "Come face me like soilders, you two!"

 

 

"In the name of George Washington!" Brewster began, looking his shoulder, tailing behind Kitty with a grin. "Never!"

 

 

"Come get us, Major Benjamin Tightpants!" Kitty called, soon after, giggling like a little girl.

 

 

Sometging flickered in Tallmadge's eyes as he quicken the pace, "Oh, now you're going feel my wrath, Kitty!"

 

 

Kitty shrieked, she and Brewster rushed towards the stares but as soon as they saw who was already climbing up, their faces fell as the two went either sides in avoiding to collide with him. The same couldn't go to Tallmadge, however, it was at that last second that the overspeeding, confused major realized it was too late. He let out a cry as the person made it up the stairs, only for him to collide with them hard, as the two would then tumbling downstairs, the rolls of paper flying out of Tallmadge's hand and a piece of paper slipping out the other person's coat.

 

 

Kitty and Brewster watched in utmost horror, petrified in place as they withnessed poor Tallmadge crashing down the steps. The only fornate thing is that he landed safely on the person he collided down with, who was now face planted on the ground, completely seemed blacked out. Papers were scattering all over the place, a few still flying in the air, meeting gravity a little later than the rest.

 

 

Shaking, Tallmadge groaned, his left arm stinging in pain as he forced himself to get on all four, sighing heavily. It was then, he heard another groan from the person he collided and landed on top, turning over, Tallmadge felt the colors in his face drain out, realizing the person who he tumbled down the stairs was none other... than Benedict Arnold.

 

 

The general slowly turned to look up at Tallmadge and the two just stared, for a good five seconds before Arnold let out a loud groan of pain. His voice was heard all over the safehouse, considering how Lafayette, Burr, General Washington himself, and two other generals, currently visiting the safehouse, General Greene and the French General, Rochambeau came running out of their rooms, rushing to the end of the stairs beside the still petrified Kitty and Brewster. Confused at the sight of them, the five man looked down, only to freeze and gasp, looking down at the sight of the two men who were tangled up and were in possible pain.

 

 

"AH! Monsouirs!! Are you al'ight?" Rochambeau exclaimed, first one to rush down the stairs, follow by Kitty and Brewsters. Both far behind were Burr, Lafayette, Greene, and Washington came down the stairs with mixed expressions of shock and concern.

 

 

"Ah, yes, I'm-," Arnold began, glaring up at Tallmadge, only to be taken back as he watched as the French General gracefully picked up Tallmadge and swiftly tooked him into the logde. Not looking back at Arnold for even a mere second. "...Fine?"

 

 

When he tried to sit up, ready to say anything, General Greene walked past him, into the lodge. The man shooked his head as Arnold heard Greene murmured softly, "Poor Tallmadge."

 

 

Poor Tallmadge?... Arnold literally just fell down the stairs, onto the hard floor, with that man landing on top of him. His entire body was aching! Grumbling, Arnold felt more unappercaited when Kitty, literally, jumped over him, the heel of her shoe hitting him on his nose as Arnold yelped. Rubbing his nose, Arnold's eyes followed Kitty, who raced into the lodge to look after her poor brother. God, Arnold really dislike that girl.

 

 

 

Lafayette and Burr didn't even look at him, simply past by as they went to check up on Tallmadge. Washington, was quite decent, letting out a hand to Arnold, much to his relief, pulling the man up his feet...

 

 

"My dear Arnold," Washington began, Arnold nodded. "You should watch where you're going."

 

 

Arnold was quiet. Blinking twice as his eyes followed Washington, who entered the lodge. 

 

 

"Ah'em,"

 

 

A sudden voice startled the man as he looked down, seeing Brewster on one knee, gathering up all the papers that Tallmadge had dropped. One of the papers, tge general was currently standing, not that he was aware.

 

 

"Mind if you take a step back?" Brewster said, raising a brow as Arnold send back a glare, marching into the lodge, muttering stuffs about being unappercaited. Brewster rolled eyes, picking up the last piece of paper, looking down at it, raising a brow as he saw it was a letter.

 

 

Now, these papers that Tallmadge had previously all rolled up, were essays that he and Tallmadge had wrote, or letters that Kitty wrote to her sister. But this, this letter didn't seem to have Kitty's handwriting. However, Brewster didn't took the time to read it through, simply folding it up and tucked it in the pocket in his coat. With that, he got up and rushed into the lodge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Inside the Schuyler's house, in young Rennselaer's room, which had marvelous sketches of the stars on his walls, in which he had painted all by himself. He was quite talented for a nine-year-old, his sketches of the stars were like a map, seemingly to shine bright as them. However, Rennselaer might be a talented artist, he was, however, a more fascinated by the stars up in the night sky.

 

 

Right now, the boy was by his working table, sketching up a map of the stars in his journal, his eyes twinkling. He drew all he remembered after studying up a bit, before dropping the quill, and leaving his notes and drawings to dry as he quickly raced over his window with a happy grin on face. Opening his window, he went his telescope that his uncle, Dr. John Cochran has given him for his birthday, placing it over one eye and closing the other, the boy looked up at the sky with a smile.

 

 

What felt like a few minutes, Rennselaer pulled away with a delighted gasp,

 

 

"I was right!" He whispered, racing back to his desk, he happily grabbed his journal and his quill and rushed out his room and into the halls with glee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza came out the bathroom of her and Alexander's bedroom, having to freshly change to her nightgown after taking a nice, warm bath. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid, slightly damp, but she knew it will dry soon. Gliding into her bedroom, Eliza smiled as she saw her husband, already in bed in his night wear, reading a book, or so she thought. Making over to the edge of the bed of where her husband was, Eliza gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder,

 

 

"Already ready for bed, love?" She sweetly asked.

 

 

Alexander shrugged, closing the book and setting ito on the table beside their bed. "On the contrary," he replied.

 

 

Eliza suddenly gasped as her Alexander suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on the bed, beneath him as she met up with his cheeky smirk on his face. "I have other ideas."

 

 

Eliza giggled, nuzzling in her head in the pillow,

 

 

"Alexander, isn't it a little too late?" She said with bright smile.

 

 

"Well, it's never too late, in my book, my Angel, after all, might else show you once more of how much I love you. Before I leave tomorrow in the morning," he replied, smiling gently at her as she reflected it before he leaned down and planted a gentle, warm kiss on her lips. A dusky blush appeared on Eliza's cheek, her eyes fluttering before slowly closing them as she return the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

 

Pushing their lips harder, the couple were about to heat things up, but before anything else could happen, the door to their bedroom burst open as Alexander quickly pulled away from his wife with wide eyes as Eliza quickly sat up straight. Once realizing who it was, Eliza and Alexander shared a grin as they saw a excited Rennselaer by the door, who was bouncing up and down, with his journal in hand and quill behind his ear.

 

 

"Rennselaer, I thought you were in bed," Eliza says, getting out of her and Aexander's shared bed and made her way to close the door after welcoming her little brother into the room. 

 

 

"Well, no, I was studying," Rennselaer replied, before racing towards the bedroom window and threw it open, grinning widely.

 

 

Alexander, who was sitting up on the bed, raised his brows, turning to look at his wife as he met her cheerful grin. Smiling lightly, Alexander turned to the boy, who was squeaming the pages through his journal before looking back up at the sky, gasping in total joy,

 

 

"It's starting!" He cried.

 

 

Eliza and Alexander suddenly turned curious, exchanging looks, before going up to Rennselaer, who was leaning up on his toes to get a better look of the sky. Eliza was first to draw near the window, while her Alexander was close behind after he jumped out of bed to be by her side. As soon as both made it towards the frame, the color of their faces lid up as they both felt a silent breath taking out of their throats.

 

 

There, up in the dark sky... thousands and thousands of shooting stars raced by, in even paces, dancing gracefully up in the sky as the three of them couldn't help but stare in awe.

 

 

"It's a meteor shower!" Rennselaer laughed, looking up at the shooting stars, with the same twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

"Oh my God..." Eliza whispered, gently taking her Alexander's hand and leaned into his chest. "This is perfect."

 

 

"Yes, it is..." Alexander huskily replied, nuzzling his face in her hair, eyes still up at the stars. "It very much is."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A while before, Angelo was just reading a book in the soft chair in his and Joanna's room, idly sitting down and minding his own. Meanwhile, his dearest, Joanna was behind the dressing divider, simply getting dressed for bed. 

 

 

 

Angelo couldn't help but smirk, looking up slightly as he heard many ruffles of clothing being taken off. Leaning back in his chair, Angelo closed his book, putting it to the side, completely forgotten and it was at that moment, Joanna came out behind the dressing divider, in the attempts of tying the ribbons of her nightgown from the behind.

 

 

"Ready for bed, my dear?" Angelo said, smirking lightly at the sight of her. Joanna smiled, sighing,

 

 

"I will be, once I tie the ribbons," she replied, still fidging from the behind before frustratedly grumbled. "God... these ribbons, these little.."

 

 

 

Angelo chuckled, shaking his head, waving her over,

 

 

"Come here, I'll do it for you."

 

 

Joanna flusteres before nodding with a smile, gliding over to where her husband was seated, in which he pulled her down to his thigh. Joanna felt her blush deepening as she heard her husband's soft snickering, already began tying her ribbons.

 

 

"Silly, isn't," Angelo muse. "It appears that I have a split hatred towards the buttons of my shirts and coats. Meanwhile, your ribbons don't want to cooperate."

 

 

Joanna giggled lightly, shivering ever so slightly as she felt her husband's fongers touching the more exposed skin of her back as he contuined tying her ribbons. "I guess, we have that in common, love."

 

 

"Indeed, we do," Angelo smiles, finishing up his work only to then wrap his arms around Joanna's waist, pulling her close so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "Pains me that I have to leave you so soon, my dearest."

 

 

"It hurts," Joanna softly replied, pushing herself closer to him. "I barely got to see you during this entire month, in fear of what everyone kept saying as it will be bad luck."

 

 

"And yet whenever we now try to getting  _closer_ someone always comes to ruin it," Angelo mutters before softening. "But to be fair, Cornelia's time was coming. Mr. Church... well... pretty sure he can't look at us in the same way we want now."

 

 

Joanna turn to face him with a tiny smile, "He'll get over it, eventually. He is like that in way."

 

 

"Whatever you say, my dear," Angelo smiles lightly before sighing. "Honestly, however, who know when we will see each other again..."

 

 

Joanna stiffen, "Please... don't say that. If anything ever were to happen to you, I could never live with myself."

 

 

"For all that we been through in the past," Angelo whispered, looking up, pressing a kiss on her temples. "I could say the very same."

 

 

There was a small pause of silence between them... it was not long until Angelo pulled her downwards and pressing his lips on top of her's. A bit rough, yet gentle at the same time as Joanna quickly return the kiss, but with more delicately.

 

 

Joanna would then lean her head back, biting her lips as she felt her husband's lips down her neck as he would press them between her breasts as she gasped out loud. Angelo's hands were already in attempts to untie the ribbons of her nightgown, nuzzling his face in between her breasts as her fingers were already tangling up in his hair.

 

 

"HEYYY!!! EVERYONE!!! LOOK OUTSIDE!!!" Rennselaer's voice echoed the house, causing the pair to pull away.

 

 

Silence, 

 

 

"For the love of God!" Angelo cried out, Joanna sighs defeatedly yet giggled lightly, pulling herself up on her feet and rushed to the window and it was then she gasped.

 

 

Angelo quickly looked up,

 

 

"Joanna?" He asked.

 

 

Joanna turned to him with a big smile, waving him over, "Angelo, look over here! Quickly!"

 

 

Angelo raised a brow but nodded, coming to her side, he looked at her for a moment, seeing Joanna gazing out the window with utmost awe. Following her gaze, Angelo felt his heart skip a beat as he stared up at the meteor shower with his eyes widening in awe.

 

 

"Dear Lord..." he whispered, allowing his wife to open the window as they immediately got a better look.

 

Gazing up at the shower the couple looked over to the side to see Peggy, from her respected window to the left, gazing up with the same awestruck look on her face. Grinning, they saw Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler peaked out from theur window, baby Cornelia in Mrs. Schuyler as all three looled up in amazement.

 

 

They turned to their right and saw Eliza and Alexander, staring up at the sky in delight, holding each other close while Rennselaer busied himself sketching and writing notes in his journal. The window beside them, John and Philip Jeremiah stared up at the meteor shower with big goofy grins, with Isabelle hovering behind them with a giddy smile.

 

 

Angelo and Joanna exchanged a look, smiling warmly at each other, pecking their lips before gazing back the stars, hand in hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Mama! Mama! Look!"

 

 

Anastastie voice rang in Adrienne's ear as the woman jolted up awake to see her daughter bouncing up and down, pointing up at the sky. Her son, Georges, a toddler, was cooing in delight, reaching up at the sky. Adrienne, who had fallen asleep on a bench on the street, sitting up straight, she looked up at the sky and in total awe, she saw the meteor shower brightening up at the sky.

 

 

"It's so pretty, mama!" Anastastie bounced in happiness.

 

 

Adrienne was quiet, gazing up with a childlike grin, nodding before she finaly spoke,

 

 

"It is... my love, it is." Her voice soft and pure, giggling as she heard little Georges fawn over the sky. Pulling Anastastie to her side, her daughter asked,

 

 

"When are we going to see, Papa, ma?"

 

 

Adrienne sighs, smiling lightly, "Soon, my darling. Soon..."

 

 

The truth was, Adrienne didn't know when they will see her husband, but she prayed that it will be in fact  _soon_. She knew her children are longing to see their father, she was too, but right now, they just need to wait and carry on their terrible adventure that she hopes will be over soon.

 

 

But for now, she will be keeping her babies safe, allowing them to admire the meteor shower, up in the sky that brought a little comfort in them. Along with a small sheer of hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back at the American safe house, Kitty found herself back against the wall in the lodge, watching eagerly at the sight of her poor brother, who was hopelessly trying get away from General Rochambeau's pampering. 

 

 

Tallmadge, was placed on soft chair, in which the French General forced him to sit on, after carrying the man into the lodge. Now, the Major was now being pampered by Rochambeau as if he were apparently dying, in which Rochambeau insists,  _"You're f'all could've been dead'ly!"_

 

 

"Sir, please, I'm fine!" Tallmadge begged, only to hear General Greene telling him,

 

 

"Benjamin, you could have cracked your head open, what were you even thinking?" 

 

 

"Yeah,  _Major_ , what were you thinking?" Arnold murmured, still with a sour taste in his mouth of the fact that Tallmadge was being more concern for. Tallmadge, however, gave him an apologetic look with a guilty glint in his eyes,

 

 

"I could explain, gentlemen," he pleaded, only to jump at Washington's knowing tone,

 

 

"Please do, Major," he began. "For what I believe, you, Brewster, and Ms. Catherine for having a  _little to much fun_?"

 

 

Tallmadge's face flushed, he caught eyes with Brewster, by the lodge, nearly in the atempts of escaping but halted as soon General Washington cleared his throat to acknowledge him. The duo's eyes fell on Kitty, who's giddiness all drained into flushing embarressment as she bowed her head, her hands cletched together.

 

 

A small silence, 

 

 

"Children these days," Rochambeau muttered out, shaking head, earning a loud chuckle from Washington as soon Tallmadge, Brewster, and Kitty looked up with wide eyes and terror,

 

 

"Children!?" They exclaimed out of disbelief.

 

 

Lafayette and Burr exchanged looks at each other, each grinning ever so slightly at the sight, looking back at Greene, who was shaking head at the trio with a rather fond expression on his face. The same couldn't say for Arnold, who rolled his eyes and lipped out if the lodge without turning back.

 

 

Lafayette exchanged a curious look with Burr, "Doesn't he look a little more grumpier than usual?" He whispered.

 

 

"It appears so," Burr murmured. "I'm kind of concern when Angelo and Alexander come back to base and camp. Arnold might probably face his doom."

 

 

"If the two could control their tempers towards he each other from ending each other," Lafayette reminded, much to Burr's delight,

 

 

"How could I forget?"

 

 

Lafayette smiles, looking over his shoulder towards the window, only gasp, grabbing everyone in the lodge's attention,

 

 

"Oh my God..." Lafayette whispered, gesturing to the window with a bright grin on his face. "Look..."

 

 

Everyone followed his gesture to the window, that gave full view of the sky, nearly everyone gasped as saw the meteor shower dazzling through the sky. Kitty and Brewster already ran next to Lafayette and Burr, grinning like children. Tallmadge slipped out Rochambeau's grasp to join them, as for Rochambeau, well, he of course went after him along with a snickering General Greene. 

 

 

Washinhton sighs blissfully, slowly making it over to join them, eyeing up at the shower in utmost awe.

 

 

For once, it didn't seem like war to him. For once he felt like it was just peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arnold grumbled, wincing ever so slightly as he finally made it up the stairs, not bothering to go back down after hearing everyone's gasps and awes from the lodge.

 

 

"This was a mistake," he growled, finally making to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Once he did, he leaned against the frame and sighs out of relief. He was tired and angry, yet, he will find a pleasure as he recieved news _from_ the British from the letter he just recieved. Reaching down into his pocket, preparing to feeling the rough matrial of paper any moment now... only to freeze. He felt nothing, only fabric but nothing else.

 

 

Arnold gasped, squeaming through all his pockets, he realized he lost that small letter. A small letter that could very much be the of end him. 

 

 

Arnold thought hard, trying to remember where he misplaced it... only to freeze.

 

 

Brewster.

 

 

When he and Tallmadge fell, the papers that the younger man was holding scattered in the air. The letter in Arnold's pocket must have slipped out also, during their fall and mixed up with the rest of the papers. Brewster was the one who was picking up all the papers, meaning, Brewster, unknowingly, has the letter that Arnold recieved from the British!

 

 

Arnold blinked, his eyes swirled with fear, 

 

 

"I fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Arnold is a bitch like always.
> 
>  
> 
> Our dear Rennselaer is fascinated by stars, I wanted to build up the younger kids' personalities too. So far, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer are just known as the trio of mischif makers. I want them each have a hobby. So far, Rennselaer is fascinated and studying the solar system.
> 
>  
> 
> Truthfully, I am planning a third book to this series, but right now I am focusing on this. I already know what EVERYONES fate is going to be. Especially Joanna's.  
> Like, it offical of what I have planned for her. Though, it is a secret.
> 
>  
> 
> Angelo can't have a break.  
>  


	6. Morning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo and Joanna finally had a loving moment together.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander and Eliza are being adorable.

Joanna's eyes fluttered open, adjusting the sunlight that brimmed through the window, with a soft, quiet sigh. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on the bed, stretching with her might as a quiet yawn escaped between her lips,

 

 

"Slept well?"

 

 

Joanna yelped, startled, before grinning child-likely, meeting the sly smirk of her husband, Angelo, who was resting on his side with a book in hand.

 

 

"Indeed I did," Joanna replied, coyly crawling towards, looking down at the page he was reading. "Are you reading a French Novel?"

 

 

"That I am," Angelo replied, glancing up at her with a smile as Joanna reflected it with a hint of giddiness and her own mix of gentleness.

 

 

"What's it about?" She asked, innocently drawing circles on his shoulder. Angelo sighs, kissing his teeth, a intellegent flicker in his eyes before looking up at her. Closing and putting the book on the table, at the side of their bed before rolling on top of his wife after pining her down, Joanna squealed,

 

 

"Angelo!" Joanna giggled at his actions, much to his amusement.

 

 

"Get comfortable, dearest," he told her, chuckling lightly, leaning in, pressing their noses together. "I'm about to give you a quick summary."

 

 

Joanna felt her stomach feeling quite aroused as a shy blush danced on her cheeks, but obidently laid back and nodded her content with a smile. Angelo smiled lovingly down at her, pressing their lips together in a warm, steamy kiss, licking her lips as she let a small moan, quickly taking the opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth.

 

 

Joanna gasped through the kiss, moaning in pleasure as her husband dominated her farther, feeling one of his hands slipping down under her nightgown. Immediately, she felt his warm hand touching the skin of her tigh, a soilder, she didn't the roughness of hand as she very appreciated it. 

 

 

Angelo's free hand would find it's way behind Joanna's back, loosening up her ribbons of her nightgown as it slipped down from her shoulder with such ease. Pulling away from the kiss, to let them breathe, Angelo would then suddenly press a kiss on collar as Joanna gasped, startled before letting out soft moan as he trailed lips her neck, his hand pulling down her nightgown, tossing it to the side. 

 

 

Joanna felt a bit shaken up, feeling very exposed in open air as she flustered, hearing Angelo growling in pleasure at the sight of her. 

 

 

Joanna warched as Angelo pulled away, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side, allowing her to be intrigued at the sight of him. But what really caught her eye, was the scar in his side. A noticeable scar he recieved from the bullet, when he was shot by the group bandits for the British, the Cowboys. In which her husband fell into the heavy waters of the river, where everyone thought killed him.

 

 

Joanna, unkowingly, gently traced a loving finger on his scar, as she was a bit surprised she hadn't notice before. Her heart raced, Angelo bit his lips and let a soft groan escape between his lips before leaning down, pressing a gentle, firm kiss on her delicate lips. A hand cupping one side of her face, as his other hand traced down to her hips, slipped off the final fabric off her body as she completely nude to the eye.

 

 

Joanna gasped, before moaning in the kiss, closing her eyes as she felt him rubbing his fingers on her lady parts. She leaned back against the pillow after feeling him pull away, she heard some clothes falling off before whimpering as she felt him rub against her, taking the chance to throw her arms around his shoulder.

 

 

"Are you ready?" Angelo softly asked.

 

 

Joanna bit her lips before smiling, knowing exactly what she wanted, she nodded. It was at that cue, Angelo slowly but firmly entered her as Joanna winced, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she clutched on his back at the sudden pain. Breathing heavily, she quickly felt ease when Angelo stroked the back of her head while whispering sweet nothing in her ear, as if knowing that it will calm her down easily.

 

 

Biting her lips, Joanna allowed him to start thrusting, in and out. Angelo went slow, for the first few seconds, letting her adjust before immediately going fast at her request.

 

 

Joanna let out a loud moan, pulling her head back in pleasure, feeling Angelo's lips travelling on her neck, before he bite down her tender skin as she let out a small yelp. Knowing full well he left a mark. His thurst was getting deeper and deeper, before Joanna let out a small cry as he hit her g-spot. 

 

 

Angelo would then contuine hitting her on her g-spot, allowing Joanna tangle her fingers in his hair as she let out pleasurble moan while Angelo groan, kissing and sucking on her neck before he traveled down and buried his face in between her breasts. 

 

 

 

Joanna felt the sudden tension in her stomach, swirling down, gasping out, "Angelo!"

 

 

 

Angelo's thursts were getting sloppier, he was aware that she was close now, and with that, he spilled inside her. Seconds later, so did she. 

 

 

 

Joanna gasped out, feeling tired all over again, leaning back on the bed, closing her eyes to allow them to rest. Breathing softly, she felt Angelo slowly pulling out of her as Joanna couldn't help but smile at his tenderness. The bed sifted, she felt his hot breathe between her tighs, whimpering as she felt his tongue slowly entering her instead, gently eating her out. Joanna clutched onto the bedsheets, softly moaning her husband's name, gasping as Angelo swirled his tongue inside her.

 

 

 

Angelo licked all the drops of her, before pulling away, kissing between her tighs before slowly crawling up to her and pressed one last kiss on her lips, before falling beside her. Joanna sighs, fluttering her eyes with a happy smile on her face, turning to her side to meet her husband's satisfied smirk as he laid on his back and reached out and arm that wrapped around, pulling her close to his side. He would also then reach out for the book he was reading, opening to the exact page he was on.

 

 

Joanna grinned cheekily with a knowing glint on her eyes, "You're reading a French romance novel, aren't you?"

 

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Angelo snickered, rubbing her side. "Though, I'm not one for romances, this is one of the only exception, simply because the female protagonist reminds me of you."

 

 

"Does she now?" Joanna asked, leaning into his chest, reading along the page of the book, being fluent enough to know French. "How so?"

 

 

Angelo smirked, "She's gentle, a bit timid yet a bit cheeky at times, and, what the main male protagonist insists she is,  _very sweet_."

 

 

It took Joanna a few seconds to actually understand what he meant on the last part before gasping, her face flushing pink as she buried her face in his chest, giggling. Angelo laughed wholeheartedly, pressing a kiss on her temples, holding her close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alexander woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes with a yawn, while still laying down. He checked the clock by the bed, it was only 6:25. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and turned over, reaching over for Eliza, immediately finding her and pulling her close to his chest, kissing her neck as Eliza squirmed a bit, adjusting the new posture before snuggling up against him. A minute or so past by, before Eliza actually woke up, blinking a few times, holding onto Alexander's arm that was wrapped around her waist, feeling a sort of warmth.

 

 

"Alexander?" she softly spoke.

 

 

"Hm," Alexander murmured, tucking his chin on her shoulder. "What is it, Angel?"

 

 

"Did you sleep well?" She simply asked, feeling him nuzzling his nose in her neck, giggling lightly as he blew on the tender skin.

 

 

"I did, still a worn put though, but otherwise I did," he replied, kissing her sweet spot, smiling smugly as he heard her giggles. "Did you?"

 

 

"I did," she turned over to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, a small cheeky grin pulled up on her face. "Now tell me, did you dream about me?"

 

 

Alexander chuckled, pulling away a stray hair from her eyes, "Believe me, you're always in my dreams, in fact, you made my entire life a everlasting dream. And I can't be anymore but grateful for that."

 

 

 

Eliza blushed, a gently smile on her face as she gently pressed a kiss on his lips before sitting up straight and tangling her fingers in his hair,

 

 

"Well I am happy to forever have you in my life," she told him, giggling as he took her hand in his.

 

 

"Well, I'm forever yours now," he told her, kissing her hand. "Now I need to makes sure everyone doesn't steal you away from me, because you're mine."

 

 

"Steal me?" Eliza laughed. "Now, who would ever do that?"

 

 

"Well, simply, though Kitty once tried to take a bite of me, I'm pretty sure now she's only interested in you," Alexander replied, only to see Eliza smiling,

 

 

"You know she is one of my best friends," she reminded him, Alexander scoffed,

 

 

"Please, if anyone tells her that she has a chance to steal you away from me, she will do with no hesitation."

 

 

Eliza only laughed more, "Well apparently, I'm a catch."

 

 

Alexander grinned, sitting up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down into his laps, delighted to hear her squeals,

 

 

"Indeed you are, but your mine and I am not letting you go until you say it yourself," he told her.

 

 

Eliza grinned cheekily, "And if I don't?"

 

 

"Then I'll make you," he responded, a mischievous smirk pulling up on his face as Eliza bit her lips innocently,

 

 

"I like to see you try," she told him, fluttering her lashes.

 

 

"Very well, I warned you," Alexander replied, slowly raising one of hands. Eliza paled,

 

 

"You wouldn't dare..." she gasped, immediately trying to squirm away, but he pinned her down so firmly that she barely moved. "Alexander, no, please no!!"

 

 

Alexander chuckled darkly, "Sorry Angel, I warned you."

 

 

 

And with that, he place hand to her side and his fingers started dancing around his wife as Eliza screamed in laughter, trying to push him away but to no avail. 

 

 

"NO! NO! NO! ALEXANDER! STOP!" Eliza begged, tears falling down her eyes as he contuined to tickle her, now up her torso as he leaned down and started brushing his lips on her neck with a smug smirk.

 

 

Eliza was a mess, crying rivers of tears of laughter, squirming hard, in the attempts of getting away. She squealed as his hands traveled under her arms, she pratically kicking now as soon as her husband blew on her neck.

 

 

"ALRIGHT! I'M YOURS! I'M YOURS... I'm only yours," she breathed out, still giggling when her husband pulled away, smirkibg down at her as she tried to catch her breathe. Once she finally did, she looked up at him with a smile, "Happy now?"

 

 

"Very," he told her, brushimg the tears away from her eyes before leaning down and brushed their lips together in a loving kiss. 

 

 

Once they pulled away, Eliza rolled onto her stomach and checked the clock, gasping,

 

 

"Oh, now it's seven?"

 

 

 

Alexander shrugged, pinching her side, smirking at the reaction she gave as she squealed, brushing his hand away.

 

 

"Alexander, stop," Eliza giggled, Alexander smiled wholeheartedly down at her,

 

 

"Okay, okay," he said, letting her sit up. Eliza gently got out of bed, fixing her nightgown with a smile,

 

 

"I'll be in the bathroom to fresh up, you get ready, alright?" She told him, making her way to the bathroom door. 

 

 

"Better lock the door, otherwise the Tomcat will come in after," Alexander called after her, his tone cheeky and flirtatious.

 

 

Eliza grinned, looking over her shoulder, "Is that a bad thing?"

 

 

"Well, considering there will be more mess than more clean, my love," Alexander wiggled his brows, Eliza giggled,

 

 

"But say if I," Eliza leaned on the doorframe of the batheroom, coyly letting her nightgown's sleeve drop down from her shoulder, exposing a little more skin than it's appropriate, biting her lips shyly. "Willingly called the Tomcat over?"

 

 

"Then the Tomcat," Alexander made his way over, pulling her against his chest. "Will gladly join in."

 

 

And with that, he sweeped her off her feet and carried her into the bathroom, closing the door behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle smiled, finishing up breakfast and placing all the offers on the dinning table, turning to look over to see Mrs. Schuyler coming in with Cornelia,

 

 

"Ah, Madam," Isabelle stood tall with a grin, bowing her head towards the other woman. "I hoped you slept well."

 

 

"Oh, I did," Mrs. Schuyler chuckled, placing Cornelia into the wooden chair, easily. "After the meteor shower, this little one fell asleep and didn't woke up once. A good child, isn't she?"

 

 

"Oh, she is, ma'am, she is!" Isabelle nodded, grinning down at the baby, very fondly. "I heard that Mrs. Church and Mr. Church are coming to dine today?"

 

 

"Aw yes, much to my husband's dismay," Mrs. Schuyler smirked, remembering the sour expression of Mr. Schuyler whenever he heard Mr. Church's name. "Still wonder why he dislike that man, Mr. Church is such great company, don't you think?"

 

 

"Very ma'am," Isabelle nodded, only to be surprise as Cornelia shouted her own agreement in nothing but pure gibberish. The two women share a laugh before their eyes caught the open windows of the dining room, seeing The Churches pulling through the gates.

 

 

"Oh, they're here!" Isabelle smiled.

 

 

Right on that cue, there was a loud shuffle upstairs, somewhere up in the corner of Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler's bedroom. Mrs. Schuyler smirked,

 

 

"And my husband takes the cue to hide."

 

 

The two women exchanged smiles before walking out of the dining room, with the baby in hand. This... will be quite a breakfast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The breakfast was quite loud and chattering, everyone were voicing out to each other, laughing and having a wonderful. Well... minus, Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Church, who sat opposite from each other, glaring daggers in each other eyes. Somethong that everyone seemingly grown use to from this past year and two months.

 

 

While the two men stared each other down, while eating breakfast, their wives were gushing over Cornelia as the baby cooed at all the attention she was getting. Apart from that, Rennselaer was telling John and Philip Jeremiah of all his studies of the stars and the events of the meteor shower, last night. Immediately catching Mr. Church attention as the man quickly ignored the stares of Mr. Schuyler, to look at the young boy,

 

 

"I had no idea you were interested of our solar system, boy," he said, grabbing everyone's else's attention as all eyes were on Rennselaer, who flushed bright red, fidging with a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

"Well, yes, I am sir," he quietly replied, scratching his head, nervously.

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler, a bit of bragger, quickly piped in, "He is also very talented drawer too, his entire room is filled wuth all the sketches of the stars, like a map of space."

 

 

Angelo, Eliza, Peggy, John, Philip Jeremiah, and poor Rennselaer, all groaned quietly, knowing exactly what's coming up next,

 

 

"You should go up to his room, yourself, remarkable, you will be surprised and impressed," Mrs. Schuyler contuined, hearing Cornelia whine. "See, the baby agrees."

 

 

Alexander nearly spit his drink, covering his mouth as he chuckled at his mother-in-law's statement, while Joanna bit her lips, trying hard not to giggle. While the Schuyler Sibling's, beside poor Rennselaer, were mentally praying that their mother won't start bragging about the rest of them. Mrs. Church and Mr. Church looked eager to hear more of the Schuyler's accomplishment, letting Mrs. Schuyler contuine talking.

 

 

"Anyhow, all my children are well accomplished, you know, my Angelo,"

 

 

Angelo paled, violently shaking his head to his mother, silently begging her not to say anything him... but it was too late,

 

 

"He traveled all of Europe, at just seventeen, turning eighteen. He had a tutor go with him and he studied in France, graduating fast, he would then go parts of Great Britain, mostly England. Soon, he would go to Poland, the Netherlands. He is a fast learner, his tutor said so himself, destined for greatness!" Mrs. Schuyler carried on wuth her words. 

 

 

Angelo groaned, his cheeks heating up, feeling Joanna gently rubbing his back with a smile. 

 

 

"Eliza is not far behind!"

 

 

Now it was Eliza turn, she nearly got up to make a run for it but Alexander pulled her back down, smirking evily at her as shr gave pleading eyes. But unfornatedly, it didn't work,

 

 

"She does the finest needlework, also, did you know that she could play many instruments. Piano, clarinet, violen, the flute, and much, much more!" Mrs. Schuyler boasted away, feeling Mrs. Church's giddiness and Mr. Church's amazement.

 

 

"Did I mention Peggy!"

 

 

Peggy nearly choked on her drink, looking at her mother with horror, befire turning to her father with begging eyes. However, Mr. Schuyler just gave a look that said,  _'To late...'_

 

 

"She is quite a painter, did you know! She is extremely knowledgeable of what kind of paint to use, oil, pascals, and others, just name it and she has it!"

 

 

 

Peggy grumbled, sipping her drink while glaring at her mother with betrayal,

 

 

"Oh and John,"

 

 

John froze, closing eyes as if opening them again will get him out of this nightmare... sadly, it did not.

 

 

"He is actually quite an adventurous spirit! Did you know, he has maps and pictures of our globe, planning to go upsea and travel the world! Now isn't that amazing!?"

 

 

As soon as she was done, she contuined on with her final son, 

 

 

"And my dear Jeremiah!"

 

 

Philip Jeremiah knew he was next as he quickly bowed his head to avoid eye contact,

 

 

"He is into democracy and turning into a young political idealist like his father, and at such a young age! Already wrote some plans and ideas in his journals! I am so proud him!"

 

 

Mrs. Church squealed in delight while Mr. Church was beyond amazed.

 

 

"You're into politics, Jeremiah?" Alexander asked, looking surprised, he had no idea.

 

 

"Yes, brother, I very much am," murmured Philip Jeremiah, trying hard not to make contact as he ddled with his thumbs. "For as long as I remembered."

 

 

Alexander was shocked yet intrigued, Joanna was too, but towards John,

 

 

"And John, I didn't know you were fond of travelling!" She said brightly.

 

 

John bit his lips, nodding, "Oh, I am, dear sister. I take all the chances I get to go outside of Albany and am willing to try new things. I couldn't go to Morristown last year, simply because of my strenght of getting ill during the cold."

 

 

 

"That's not all!" Insisted Mrs. Schuyler, who stood up tall, forgetting her meal in total. "Come, I'll show you their shared Ideal Room, down the hall, where all their achievements are held. Come, come!"

 

 

Mrs. Church and Mr. Church quickly stood up and followed the formally formal, now  _very_ bumbling, Mrs. Schuyler out the dining room, leaving everyone staring.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs, getting out of seat, swiftly went to pick up Cornelia. 

 

 

"Is it too late to stop them?" Philip Jeremiah muttered.

 

 

"Much too late," John grumbled, pushing his plate and hoped out of his chair, walking out of the dining room with soon Philip Jeremiah and Rennselaer at his tail.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs heavily, following his boys out the dining room with a gurgling baby, Cornelia, in his arms. 

 

 

This left Angelo, Joanna, Eliza, Alexander, and Peggy in the dining room, as the three Schuyler Siblings sighs defeatedly,

 

 

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," Alexander cooed as Eliza flustered when he twirled the end of her hair.

 

 

"I very much agree," Joanna pressed a kiss on Angelo's cheek, in which he murmured something in the mix of defeat and acknowledgment. "Now stop with long face."

 

 

Peggy grumbled, feeling more like the fifth wheel, ready to make her escape when she froze. She turned to face the four them, raising a brow. Now, Angelo and Alexander, were leaving in less then a hour or so, so it was obvious for them wear their Revolutionary wear. However, Eliza was wearing a wool coat around her, while Joanna had a heavy shawl that wrapped her up to her neck.

 

 

On such a hot morning, how cahese two wear something so heavy! Peggy could barely stop sweating in her corset, then there is these two dames! 

 

 

"Eliza, Joanna?! It's blazing hot outside and you two are not feeling overly warm!?" Peggy exclaimed.

 

 

Joanna and Eliza suddenly blushed, exchanging looks to each other a flicker of realization hit both them, before their blush deepened. Angelo and Alexander shared a look, that was mixter of disbelief and quite smugged.

 

 

Peggy, however, stood tall, putting her hands on her hips, "You two are indeed soulmates!"

 

 

A tiny smirk pulled on her face as she would make her leave, unaware that she left two blushing girls and two very smugged and proud husbands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Within the next hour, Alexander and Angelo left on horseback. Now, emotional it was to say goodbye, they all felt strongly that they will all see each other again very soon. Watching ride down the hill, they were all quiet until Peggy murmured,

 

 

"That... won't be a pleasant ride."

 

 

"Indicating that our they bicker whenever they get the chance to be alone, I very much agree," Eliza sighs, follow by Joanna remark,

 

 

"Along with considering that Angelo and Alexander are both a bit quick-tempered, I won't be surprise that they will come to base with bruises and scratches."

 

 

The three women sighs in unison, "Unfornatedly."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler, Mrs. Schuyler, Mrs. Church, and Mr. Church snickered at the three women's remarks as John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer shared pleased smiles, while Cornelia gurgled in delight.

 

 

"Now, now, lighten up a bit," said Mr. Schuyler, still holding Cornelia with ease. "We might else well enjoy the peace while it last."

 

 

"I don't know, you're still here," Mr. Church responded, immediately getting a glare from Mr. Schuyler, 

 

 

"For God shake, Church!" Mr. Schuyler snapped, handing the baby to his wife. 

 

 

"Just saying the truth," Mr. Church, looking smugged, walking back inside the house. Mr. Schuyler went after him,

 

 

"Don't walk away from you Little Fat Rat!"

 

 

"Oh shut up, you Skinny Old Bagpipe!"

 

 

The men's bickering was even heard from outside as Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church shared a look before sighing out, "Men." Before heading on inside.

 

 

"I think I will be in the gardens," Peggy grumbled, turning her heels to the side of the Schuyler Estate, pacing to the side of the house.

 

 

"I think I second that, come on boys," John insisted as he, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer followed their older sister to the gardens.

 

 

This left Joanna and Eliza in each other's company as the two women shared very knowing looks as they grinned widely at each other,

 

 

"Shall I propose a carriage ride to the city, to discuss more about marriage, feminine things?" Eliza said, giggling lightly as she pulled onto her wool coat that covered her arms, shoulder, and neck.

 

 

"If some of those things are about," Joanna leaned with a cheeky smile, making sure her shawl still covered her neck. "Getting intimate. Count me in~"

 

 

The two women giggled eagerly as the linked arms, happily as they went on to make arrangement.

 

 

 

This will be one fine morning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the AnJoanna Shippers:
> 
>  
> 
> FINALLY! ANGELO FINALLY CLAIMED HIS DARLING JOANNA.
> 
>  
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, Alexander and Angelo left, that... won't be a quiet, peaceful trip. Let alone, friendly.
> 
>  
> 
> You know what's funny?
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Church hate each other reflects the fact that Alexander and Angelo dislike each other.
> 
>  
> 
> While Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church are besties, kind of like how Eliza and Joanna act like sisters!
> 
>  
> 
> Makes you wonder what the next generation will be like. Hint, hint *winks*
> 
>  


	7. Danger Lurks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Arnold shows a minority to Kitty of how dangerous he can be. Allowing Kitty to remember a certain someone from her past that still haunts her.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza and Joanna hoped to have a fun carriage ride but it however changed roads to a disaster as they crossed past with Adrienne and her children in the most terrible circumstances.
> 
>  
> 
> Along with meeting a new face. Is she a ally or foe, who knows?

Benedict Arnold was oddly quiet this morning, he was usually, what Kitty observed, would be going around a snapping at her or Brewster or Tallmadge for no reason at all. None of that now as she noticed he was quite anxious and rather stay in his assigned room, muttering under his breathe ever since the events of last night occurred. As much as Kitty wanted to avoid him, the girl needed to to pick up the dirty sheets of his bed for the laundry. Biting her lips, she made it towards Arnold's bedroom door, the laudry basket in hand as she held it up her waist and knocked on the door.

 

 

"Who is it?!" The general's voice sounded demanding, clearly didn't seem like he want to be disturbed. As much Kitty wanted to grant his wished, duty calls,

 

 

"Just need to do the laundry, sir," she replied with a strong, solid tone, indicating that she wanted to do this fast. However, Arnold barked from the other side the door,

 

 

"Do it later, you nosy girl!"

 

 

Kittu scruched her nose and sneered, "Please," she snapped. "I will happily do so, since you seem so happy to sleep on dirty sheets and a filthy pillow case, very well then."

 

 

She stayed put though, a hand on her hip, boosting the basket up as she smirked, hearing a pair of feet shuffling to the door. Not so long, Arnold opened the door, shooting a dirty glare, gesturing her to his bed,

 

 

"Fine," he murmured before going back to his desk, sitting back in his chair as he almost immediately started working on files. Files that Kitty couldn't care any less. "Make it fast, girl."

 

 

"With pleasure," scoffed Kitty, making her way to the bed and began to work. "Also, for your information, I have a name, y'know?"

 

 

Arnold was quiet, halting his quill from writing as he slowly turned to her with piercing cold eyes, "And what makes you think I care?"

 

 

Kitty had her back towards him but she could easily feel his cold eyes on her, feeling the steam coming from his ears out of irritation. Biting her lips, she looked over her shoulder to meet his stares, leaving the basket on the bed.

 

 

"Appears that a general doesn't know how to treat a lady, dear  _sir,_ " Kitty cooly said, now fully facing him, cletching her fists. "And I will like to add on, sir, I am  _not_ a servant girl like you previously addressed me when we first met and I do not live to do your bidding."

 

 

"Must be humiliating," Arnold spoke, slowly getting up as Kitty immediately felt a predatory aura from him as she already embraced herself from what will be comomg next. Arnold took a step forward, "After some wise-threatening words from Tallmadge, after the incident when we met, dear  _Catherine_ , I done a little research and got some old news from a few months old."

 

 

Kitty's eyes widen as she saw the man draw near, seeing the same malicious look in his eyes that resembled so much like... like Henry's.

 

 

Kitty suddenly felt a swirl of fear rising in her chest as she backed against the bed with wide eyes,

 

 

"General, stay back," she said, grinting her teeth and narrowing her eyes with so much hate. This man, had the same evil glint in his eyes that was so much for that monster of a brother she had. She felt so free when he finally met his demise, however, looking at Arnold, she felt being pulled right back into the horrible nightmare she had escaped all those months ago.

 

 

"Aw, Catherine, something wrong?" Arnold snickered, getting close up against her,  their faces overly close to Kitty's liking as she stared down at him with a blazing glint that hid so much pain and anger. "I just wanted to ask... do you still have that Livingston blood in you that boils for vengeance? Hatred? Anger? Lusting for bloody murder? Are you... like Henry?"

 

 

Kitty didn't know what got into her after the final line, one second, Arnold was smirking down at her. The next thing she knew, Kitty aggressively shoved him in the chest, pushing him back, before she laid a hard slap on his face, making sure that it made a sound. 

 

 

Arnold, held onto his chest with one hand while rubbing his sore face with the other, recovering slowly before he turned her with a raised brow before giving her a sick smile that nearly made Kitty vomit. God, he looked so much like Henry...

 

 

"It appears you forgotten that I am a general of this army, Ms. Catherine," he spoke softly, Kitty bit her lips, staring at him with wide eyes as he finally stood up straight, observing all his move. Swallowing hard, Kitty replied with,

 

 

"You may be the general of this army, sir, but you are not the general of my life," she told, turning away to pick up the basket, filching as she felt his dark eyes looming over her. "I prefer you don't pretend like you know me. Because you don't."

 

 

When she turned her heels, to face him once more, she gasped as the man came up against her, once again, cupping her face with the same predatory look in his eyes,

 

 

"Sir, you're married," she whispered, feeling the back of her legs hitting the bed as she held her breathe, trying to show as less fear as possible. "This is not gentleman like."

 

 

"Of course you may know what is gentlemen like and what not, don't you?" Arnold huskily said, smirking as the girl filched.

 

 

 

"And yet what I thought it was true... maybe you are not a lustful creature with the thirst for bloody murder, maybe, you are not even the pathetic girl who humiliate me and every chance you have," he stroked her cheek, Kitty winced as she felt his hot breathe against her lips. "Maybe, you are just a girl who everyone only pity, no one actually love you Kitty, not even Major Tallmadge. He only pitied you."

 

 

Kitty felt hot tears welling up her eyes, his words hurted so much more than an actual knife piercing through her heart. Quickly looking away, she brushed past him, murmuring out, "Good day, sir." 

 

 

And she left, leaving Arnold alone to his own satisfaction. Sighing, he kissed his teeth, looking over to the side and he saw a large, white cloth nearby. He heard the clicking of heels down the hall, indicating Kitty was still nearby and judging about fact that there was no other sound in the house, in appears no one else was here but themselves. An a idea slipped into his head as a cruel smile appeared on Arnold's lips as he took hold of the cloth and crept into the hallway where he spotted Kitty, not so far from him, placing the basket on one of the tables, shoulders shaking. She was crying.

 

 

Arnold slowly came behind her, rolling up the cloth with his hand. If he was right, he could easily strangle the girl to her death or atleast suffocate her. Either way, Arnold felt a sick satisfaction in his chest as he found the pleasure of the thought of her going limb in his arms.

 

 

He watched as Kitty wiped her eyes, a tiny sob slipping out her throat, Arnold was preparing himself now, drawing a few inches near, this action will get rid of one his biggest problems since he got here. He was so close now, nothing might save this girl now...

 

 

"Kitty?!"

 

 

A loud voice from downstairs was heard all the way where they were standing, Kitty's eyes widen as realized it was her brother. Turning around, Kitty nearly screamed as she saw Arnold was standing right behind her, but somehow held it in as she stumbled backwards instead to a proper distant. She saw the evil in Arnold's eyes, who then looked over his shoulder with a sneer as he heard Tallmadge call out again,

 

 

"Kitty?! Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

 

 

He sounded awfully excited, something Arnold couldn't help but despise, he was so close. It was then he remembered, the letter he lost and that Brewster may currently have it. Forgetting his intense hatred for Kitty for that moment, the general stood tall, fixing his postire as he turned to the shaken girl with an eye like a hawk as he swiftly handed her the cloth as she hesitated before actually taking it.

 

 

"Wash this too, Catherine," he ordered, before turning his back to her, smirking ever so slightly as he contuined on by saying. "A little advice, my dear girl, fear is your worst enemy. If you let it control you, it will wound up killing you."

 

 

And with that, Arnold went off, leaving Kitty utterly speechless before she found the courage to move again after hearing her brother's calls again. Taking the basket, putting the cloth into it, she ran downstairs, in hopes of finding safety in her brother's arms.

 

 

He loved her, not pity her... right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Albany, a carriage was pulling down to head to the city, where Eliza and Joanna were seated inside as their couchman, drove them down the road, letting the two married women bond.

 

 

"So, my dearest Joanna," Eliza bit her lips, seated across from her flustering friend with a shy grin on her face, holding up her wool coat against her body as she asked. "How was it?"

 

 

Joanna couldn't help but laugh shyly, looking away, "Well..." she began, coyly began to take her shawl off, that draped over her shoulder and covered most of her neck. "You see..."

 

 

Eliza gaze at her before gasping, jumping in her seat giddily, unaware that her coat drooped down her shoulders,

 

 

"My goodness! Joanna Church Schuyler!" Eliza squealed, gesturing the dark mark on her friend's neck with a giddy grin. "That brother of mine is an animal, isn't he!?"

 

 

Joanna giggled happily, with a small nod before locking eyes with Eliza, before gasping, a tiny smirk pulling up on her face, "Well... yes, but I'm afraid Mr. Hamilton lives up to his Tomcat reputation, my dear Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton!"

 

 

Eliza's eyes widen as she realized her friend was now gazing down at her exposed shoulder, with had not one but three lovebites planted. Eliza felt a dusty blush dancing up on her face as a silly smile appeared on her lips as she responded by,

 

 

"Well, Mr. Hamilton and I really do love taking a bath together, he likes to get it a little steamy."

 

 

"A little?" Joanna giggled as Eliza gave a wholehearted laugh,

 

 

"Enough of me, knowing my brother, I'm guessing he added a little witty remark in your bedding?" Eliza grins knowingly as Joanna bit her lips, innocently fluttering her eyes,

 

 

"Well, insisting that my mister wanted to show me a good summary of the book he was reading," Joanna replied, grinning cheekily. "I got a good idea what he was reading once he began to thursting, my dear friend."

 

 

Eliza shrieked in laughter, her cheeks heating up as Joanna joined in a fit of giggles as her cheeks flushed pink. Finally controling her amusement, Eliza gaze up at her sister-in-law with more warmer look, before asking,

 

 

"Over all, my brother tooked good care of you, didn't he?" Eliza studied her dearest friend's facial expression, seeing Joanna's soft smile, taking her hand,

 

 

"My dear Eliza, Angelo really showed how much he loved," Joanna told her, her gentle eyes glistening with so much love as she fanned herself, the hot tension building up her chest. "He was so sweet and really did took care of me. I feel so... well, loved and overwhelmed."

 

 

Eliza smiles, leaning in and hugging her dearest friend, "I'm just happy that you saw the beauty of this side of love. It is overwhelming but just as beautiful."

 

 

Joanna smiles, nuzzling into her friend's shoulder in delight. 

 

 

However, their perfect moment did not quite last long as another, fancy looking, carriage agressively past by, inching towards the carriage the two women were in as Eliza and Joanna let out a startled cries when the carriage briefly shooked, falling onto the floor with a thud. Their legs were sticking upwards, their skirts all over the place, their hairs swirled around and they heard the driver swear out loud,

 

 

"BLOODY FOOLS!!!"

 

 

Eliza and Joanna, however, were still tucked on the ground, staring up at the ceiling in disebelief, eyes wide. Silence, until their heard the couchman call out from the front,

 

 

"Mrs. Hamilton? Mrs. Schuyler? Are you both alright, back there?!" His thick accent pierce through the air as the two ladies shared appalled looks after analyzing the situation.

 

 

"I... yes, sir!" Eliza called, finally fighting to get up as Joanna followed with a huff. "We're alright!"

 

 

"Yes, we are, sir?" Joanna called after, her voice questioning. "What happened?"

 

 

They heard the couchman grumble, before swiftly replying, "Two hat wearing idiots rode their carriage too close to ours. They are gone now, however."

 

 

Eliza and Joanna sighs, Eliza puting her wool back on while Joanna wrapped her shawl around her shoulders again.

 

 

As if the couchman felt their dismay and knowing that they were clearly upset, he joyfully lid up the mood by perkily saying, "If you ladies like, we could head to the oncoming town and let your mind off if things by going for a little shopping!"

 

 

Eliza and Joanna exchanged smiles, nodding as Joanna called out, "That would be wonderful, thank you sir!" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not far, down the town the carriage was currently heading, Adrienne was washing her face near the town's fountain. There weren't many people nearby, kind to think of it, it felt nearly deserted, considering though it might be still morning. Though, Adrienne wonders, why there none of the shops had ppened yet. Sighing, the young mother turned back to tend her children, who waited patiently by the fountain near her. Taking little Georges out of her dear Anastasie's arms, Adrienne gently damped their faces with a handkerchief she pulled out from between her cleavage and soaking it with the water in the fountain.

 

 

"Mama, how long have we been walking for?" Anastasie quietly asked, Adrienne sighs with a light smile,

 

 

"This will be our second morning and third night."

 

 

 

The look on her daughter's face was a mixter of understanding and sadness, Adrienne felt horrible, even little Georges whine. Gently cupping Anastasie's cheek, she quietly assured,

 

 

"We will find a way to papa, today my darling."

 

 

Anastasie smiled, however, she suddenly let out a horrified cry once she looked over her mother's shoulder.

 

 

Adrienne whipped around, pulling Georges close to her chest as she gasped in horror as the three men who chased her all the way to from France to America, stood tall and angry before them,

 

 

" _What are you doing here?"_ Adrienne demanded, speaking French as she ushered her daughter behind her as she held her son tight, ready to fight or scream or anything else to keep her children safe.

 

 

 _"Madame, we mean no harm,"_ spoke one of the men, yet his facial expression said otherwise and the lustful stares of his two companions, who stood either side of him, made Adrienne well aware that capturing her isn't only intentions and judging by how they were holding onto their coats, she was guessing they weren't unarmed either.  _"It's best you come with us to the British Lines."_

 

 

 _"Sir, for my children sake, I'm not going anywhere with you,"_ Adrienne responded, backing away with Anastasie.

 

 

The three men exchanged predatory smirks as the man in between spoke once more,  _"I'm afraid that was not an option, Madame."_

 

 

And it was at that moment, with only seconds to spare to glance at her daughter, Adrienne ran, holding Anastasie's hand tight while keeping Georges held up to her chest as he wailed loudly in distraught. Anastasie was now crying, tears streaming down her face as she looked over her shoulder to see the three men tailing after them, watching them dig into their coats as she gasped at the sight of a sharp blade that one of the men held.

 

 

 

Adrienne needed to get her and her children out fast, turning into an alley that lead to the ends of the open roads. She heard the men drawing near, distracted, Adrienne didn't notice the hard rock before them, it was then too late as her foot stumbled on it hard as Adrienne let out a cry, falling to her knees, cradling the now screaming Georges in her arms.

 

 

"Mama!" Anastasie shrieked, goimg to her mother's side but only to be taken back her mother handed her screaming brother in her arms as she watched her mother try to get up. Not to get away with them but to stay in a posture to keep hold of the men so Anastasie and Georges can get away unharmed.

 

 

 _"GO!"_ Adrienne yelled, desperately trying to stand straight but only wincing in pain as she was sure her foot was swollen. 

 

 

 _"B-but-,"_ Anastasie pleaded, heavy tears falling from her eyes as she held onto Georges, protectively. She gasped as she saw the three men came into view at the end if the alley.

 

 

" _Anastasie! Go!"_

 

 

One final cry from her mother and Anastasie ran, sobbing with her wailing brother in her arms. She heard her mother's screams and yells, the men's howls and laughter, all happening right behind as she didn't dare to look back. But she needed to save her mother, somehow, she needed to get help!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "Um, madam," A deep, calm voice of a man, who was stirring the carriage with his partner, fixing his hat. His partner eyeing him knowingly as he called their mistress, who was seated in the back of the carriage as they drove it into the empty town by the fountain.

 

 

"With all do respect, why did you order us to agressively past the other carriage in front of us?"

 

 

"Oh shush," their young mistress snapped as the younger man gulped, his partner letting out a empty sigh. "I don't pay you to question me, so it is best that you keep quiet and let me enjoy my morning, understood?"

 

 

"Y-yes, ma'am," the man sighs with a nod.

 

 

It was then they heard sudden shrieks near the alleyway as their mistress poked her head out the window with raised brows. A pretty young lady, with strawberry-blonde curls down her back as a small bun held some strays off her face, her blue-green eyes shining with wrath and ambitions, cletching her fists she called out,

 

 

"What was that!?"

 

 

"Ma'am I think someone is in trouble," the other couchman replied, looking up ahead at the alley's entrance with concern. "It seems like it is coming from the alley."

 

 

Their mistress frowned, startled as they heard a another scream. Making up her mind, she ordered,

 

 

"Grab your pistols, we're going to see who it is!"

 

 

And for the first time, the two men could finally agree on what their mistress said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"We are at the end of the town," Eliza observed from the window with a smile, seeing the pretty buildings neathly circled around as the couchman whirled the carriage to head for the gates.

 

 

 

"Where should we go first?" Asked Joanna, grinning widely.

 

 

"You're the new married bride, my dear," Eliza winked, playfully nudging her friend. "You decide."

 

 

Joanna laughed, nodding. "If you insist."

 

 

Their couchman smiled, delighted to hear the two ladies laughter once again, though he don't know much, he really liked both of his mistresses. Having to start working reasonilty for the Schuyler Family, he observed that all three of his young mistresses were very delightful.

 

 

Mrs. Hamilton was so kind and sweet, an innocent heart with a young, nurturing soul that takes care of Mr. Hamilton. His new, Mrs. Schuyler was gentle and timid, with a very delicate heart and soul that brought ease to his young Mr. Schuyler. Finally, young Ms. Schuyler, who he was sure will one day be Mrs. Van Rennselaer, was bright and pretty, extremely colorful and knowing. He was sure if his Ms. Schuyler was with them too, the cariage will be filled with more laughter.

 

 

The loss of thought, the couchman smiles warmly as he finally looked ahead.

 

 

His heart sank as he let out a startled cry, seeing a young girl cradling a wailing toddler in her arms, in the middle of the road before him. The girl gasped in horror as she sttod petrified, he heard his two mistress' screams. Controlling his emotions, the couchman swiftly took charge of the reins, slowing the horses and just a matter of inches from the girl and the toddler, the horses and carriage fell to a halt.

 

 

 

No one was harmed.

 

 

Silence... until the toddler's wails and the young girl's cries were only heard, in which Eliza and Joanna forced the carriage door opened and hopped out, without making a sound and rushed to comfort the young children. The couchman blinked several times, before he gasped and he too, jumped off and joined them.

 

 

"Aw, sweetie, it's okay," Eliza gently began, trying to soothe the little girl nd the toddler.

 

 

"Yes, yes, no need to cry, we'll help find your mother," Joanna added, forcing a small smile.

 

 

It appears the young girl understood the phrase 'mother' and at that moment, a scream from alley way that she came out of was heard, startling the group.

 

 

"MAMA!" She wailed, her accent was French as the three adults concluded, watching her reach for the alley way in which Eliza and Joanna quickly went inside, but before one of them told the couchman,

 

 

"Stay with the children!"

 

 

In which he obeyed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrienne let out another cry, clawing the man's face as he pinned against the wall of the alley way as he spat dirty insults in her face. His two companions glowering as one of them yelled at the one who currently had her in his hold,

 

 

_"Go easy on her, I wanted her wet and juicy when I get my chance to fuck her!"_

 

 

 

Adrienne screamed as the man who held on to her, sank his nails into her skin and roughfully began to place sloppy kisses on her neck. She tried pushing as hard as she could but he was much to strong, feeling him tear off her sleeve, feeling more disgusted and helpless,

 

 

 _"STOP IT!!! PLEASE!"_ Adrienne shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes, hearing the men laugh at her weak attempts to get away.

 

 

 _"Aw, looks like that Fighting Frenchman of a husband of yours won't come to you rescue, darling, just you and us,"_  the third man laughed.

 

 

Adrienne choked on a sob _,_ feeling the one who was currently assualting her, hand roam near her skirt as she desperatly tried to push them away. Closing her eyes, she thought about her Gilbert, that somehow, he might save her from this nightmare,

 

 

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

 

 

Adrienne gasped as the man who was assualting her, let her go as she sank to her knees, trying to catch a breathe. Looking up, she saw two young women, around her age, standing tall with wide eyes, looking disgusted at the three men before them. Her attackers, however, shared a laugh,

 

 

 _"Two more beauties!"_ one of them howled, staring at one of the women who had a shawl draped over her shoulders with a sick smirk.

 

 

 _"One for each of us!"_ the other snickered, eyeing the other woman, who was wearing a wool coat, licking his lips lustfully.

 

 

 _"Which do you prefer?"_ her assaulter asked, drawing near to Adrienne, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes with a cruel smile.

 

 

The women shared a look, before both began speaking fluent French,

 

 

 _"It is best if you stay_ _back and get away from that woman,"_ the one with the wool coat spoked first, distracting all three men.

 

 

Adrienne's eyes widen as she glanced over at the women, the one with the shawl gestured towards a iron rod near the Frenchwoman. Biting her lips, Adrienne slowly grasping it in her hold.

 

 

The woman in the wool coat cletched her fists,  _"Leave us alone."_

 

 

 _"Or what, sweet thing?"_ the man who was previously licking his lips at the sight of her fluttere his lashes innocently with the cruelest smile.

 

 

The woman in the shawl answered,  _"Or you'll regret that laid eyes upon us."_

 

 

 _"Upon you two?"_ the man snickered.

 

 

_"Upon the three of us!"_

 

 

Adrienne yelled as she swung the iron rod, hitting one of the men at the temples as he cried out in pain, clutching on his head. The woman in the wool coat, was none other then Eliza Schuyler Hamilton, who quickly looked down and saw a heavy rock by her skirt and she quickly picked it up and swinged at the first man who charged at her. Hitting him square in the face as he yelled.

 

 

The woman in the shawl, Joanna Church Schuyler grabbed a brick from the ground and threw it at the third man who at the audacity to grab her waist. He yelled out as it hit him hard on the chin as he stumbled back.

 

 

Adrienne raced in between Eliza and Joanna, holding the iron rod close as th women placed a hand on either of her shoulders as they glowered at the three men.

 

 

Their three attackers recovered, however, just when they were ready to assualt them, two loud voices of two men came charging behinf them with a woman their tail. As the three attackers glanced over their shoulders, they saw that the two other men were far larger then they were, along with holding loafed rifles when they only hand knifes and blades. Sharing a look and one final glance at Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna, they slipped into a small opening of the alley and disappeared.

 

 

"Go after them!" The woman behind the two large men commanded as both obeyed and raced after the three men opening.

 

 

Exchanging looks, Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna fell onto their knees, sighing heavily,

 

 

" _Mérci,"_ Adrienne whispered, wiping the tears away from the corner her of her eyes.

 

 

" _We are just happy that everyone if safe,"_ replied Joanna, pushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

 

 

Eliza looked over at Adrienne with a gentle stare,  _"Your children are safe too. They are out with our couchman by the carriage."_

 

 

Adrienne closed her eyes, sighing deeply as she overwhelmed and grateful for these two women.

 

 

Suddenly, all three remembered, there was another woman presented. Looking over, they saw a young, beautiful woman of their age with strawberry-blonde curls, staring down at them with a odd look in her eyes.

 

 

"Um... thank you, ms, for coming to our aid," Eliza began, biting her lips.

 

 

The woman smiled, though, it hid so much mystery. "The pleasure is mine, my darling girls."

 

 

"If you don't mind me asking," Joanna began, staring up at woman curiously. "Who are you?"

 

 

The woman smirked, putting both hands on her hips before replying,

 

 

 

"Peggy Shippen, at your services, ladies."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go!
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah... things are not going to be pretty... things may go worst... oh well...
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty's character is still developing. Benedict Arnold might play a huge key factor of her developments. Her relationship and sisterly love for Tallmadge will grow, along with her friendship with Brewster, but as much as we think she already, she still needs to come terms with her past and come out of her shell.
> 
>  
> 
> So... Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna's trio will contuine to rise as I am some plans for them.
> 
>  
> 
> We get to see other character's developing.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh... and Peggy Shippen.. hmm... *smirks* ooh... this will be good.


	8. Patriot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo and Alexander somewhat bond.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza, Adrienne, and Joanna find sonething odd about 'Ms. Peggy Shippen'.
> 
>  
> 
> And 
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty needs to find a way to be strong.

The base was all the way the end of Morristown, Angelo sighs heavily as he rode his horse down the road with a slight disatisfaction as old memories flew in his head. How a few months ago, he drive a carriage with Henry Livingston beside him as in the carriage, were his two sisters, his wife, and Kitty, who he had grown quite fond of after Eliza pursued him to actually get to know her.

 

 

 

He remembered disliking Kitty, finding her intolerable and snobby like the rest of the Livingston lot, even openly telling his mother and Mrs. Church that he found the girl notorious. However, when Eliza told him that Kitty was actually a wonderful person, believe it or not, he almost laughed. Catherine Livingston, a wonderful person!? He found it ridiculous!

 

 

 

 

However, he soon realized she was actually being serious. He remembered observing Tallmadge tending Kitty like a brother whenever he was at camp or the safehouse these past months. He had seen the major playing with her hair whenever he was stressed or showing her his writings, teaching her new things as they bond every pure second of it. It reminded Angelo so much about his own relationship with his own sisters and it was that what broked his heart.

 

 

 

Having to hear the full story of Catherine Livingston, where he heard that Henry would physically and verbally abuse her, swinging at her unpredictably. It made Angelo sick in the gut, for one, who could ever hit a woman?! Now, he personally believe that neither gender should laid a hand on the other, but he was also aware that Henry Livingston, physically stronger then his rather thin sister! Kitty, then but nothing but a weak, scared girl, could easily be harmed by her brother's swings, thus, to hide her pain in public, she played the snobby act. 

 

 

Which hurted more, Angelo thought about his own sisters. Never, never in his entire life would he ever imagine hitting or harming any of them in any way. He would rather die instead.

 

 

Unfornatedly, Henry Livingston somewhat still haunted the Schuyler Family and many close friends. From the sexual abuse and the attempted sexual assualt that Eliza had to expirence. From being nearly burned alive for what Peggy, Stephen, Tallmadge, Kitty his poor Uncle John and Aunt Gertrude had to expirence. In the end, Henry Livingston met his final stand, dying in the hands of Mr. Schuyler.

 

 

Angelo could still understand that why his poor father blames himself for what happened to his family after foolishly agreeing to the engagement of Eliza and Henry Livingston in the first place. At the same time, Angelo blames himself as well, feeling like if he had been able to read Henry's intentions from begining, prephaps all the events that happened all those months ago would have never happened...

 

 

 

"Angelo, are you alright?"

 

 

Angelo nearly fell of his horse as he heard Alexander's voice beside him, turning to look over at his brother-in-law... who he is still not really fond of, looking at him with concern.

 

 

Angelo bit his lips before replying, "This just brings back memories," he looked up ahead of the road, sighing as he shooked his head. "Too many bad memories."

 

 

Alexander sighs, nodding his head understandingly, "I know. I have my own experiences here, as well."

 

 

Angelo smirked tiredly, looking up at Alexander at the corner of his eye, "I believe you."

 

 

Alexander forced a smirk of his own but it easily faltered, but he contuined on, "If you don't mind, you were shot in the side and fell into the heavy waters of the river nearby?"

 

 

Angelo sighs, nodding, "Indeed. If you don't mind, please don't mention this to my Joanna, I'm sure it will only put her under stress for my well-being and trouble her in bed."

 

 

"You have my word," Alexander nodded before he added on. "But you never really told anyone, how did you survive long enough and made it too shore? Surely, the fact you were brutally wounded, wouldn't you drown?"

 

 

Angelo scoffed, "So you prefer me dead, don't you?"

 

 

Alexander easily read the sarcasm in Angelo's voice as he gave a symphatic smile. Angelo sighs,

 

 

"To be honest, I don't know," he truthfully said. "Surely, it was a work of God, blessing me to live. Giving me the strenght to hold on. Sending Mr. Church to my aid. It is just a blessing."

 

 

Alexander smiles wholeheartedly, leaning over and patting Angelo's back, chuckling as his brother-in-law shot a playful glare,

 

 

"Yes, it truly is, you have no idea how many people love you," Alexander told him. "And I kind of missed you glaring and snapping at me too."

 

 

Angelo laughed wholeheartedly, "Believe me, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, Hamilton, this is only the beginning!"

 

 

Alexander snickered, "Appears so, Schuyler. If I'm correct, we will be able to get to the safehouse after sundown."

 

 

 

"Which unfornatedly," Angelo grinned wicketly. "A very, very,  _very long_ time since it is still only morning."

 

 

"Lord save the poor bastard orphan!" Alexander exclaimed to the sky while Angelo cackled,

 

 

"You're stuck with me, Ham, no one can save you now. Not even Eliza," Angelo nudged him a little roughly as Alexander tilted over on his horse, shooting a playful glare at the man.

 

 

 

But in truth, this was probably one of the only times where the two didn't saw each other as enemies, rivals, nor aquitances... but as family. Unfornatedly, this stays between them, not letting their families or friends know that they bonded for even a brief minute, because they need to keep that reputation that was slightly behind of what  Mr. Church and Mr. Schuyler's was. It only made it better.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eliza and Joanna were very quiet in carriage ride to this 'Peggy Shippen's house', who insisted that her house was nearby and the a perfect, comfortable environment, for them and Adrienne, who was cradling her toddler, Georges and young, sleeping girl, Anastasie in her arms, trembling ever so slightly. She sat beside Eliza, who put a reassuring hand on her knee, to let her know that she was safe. Joanna sat across from Adrienne, giving her a gentle smile, to show her that she was on her side as well. Adrienne was now wearing Eliza's wool coat to cover her herself up a bit, after one of the men had ripped her sleeve, thus, Eliza didn't mind as she quickly covered her marks that her dear husband  _thoughtfully_ gave with her hair.

 

 

 

As much as Adrienne felt safe with Eliza and Joanna, she can't say the same for Ms. Peggy Shippen, who sat across from Eliza, with a rather odd look in her blue-green eyes. She insisted that she joined them in the Schuyler-Hamilton's carriage, rather than her own as her carriage led on front of them on the way to her house. For what she assumes, by the exchanging looks between Eliza and Joanna as they would also take quick glances at Ms. Shippen, who held her head high, no expression on her face what so ever.

 

 

 

Between Joanna, Adrienne, and Eliza, they can't help but feel a little suspicious towards the strawberry-blonde haired woman.

 

 

 

"It is a shame that your attackers weren't caught," Ms. Shippen suddenly said, surprising the other three women, as she spoked clear French. "My couchmen did fail this time, though, it is a goid thing we all came to your rescue before it is too late."

 

 

 

Silence, until Adrienne nodded by replying with, "I am forever grateful, Madamoselle Shippen."

 

 

 

"Madame,"  _Mrs._ Shippen smirked.

 

 

 

"Oh! You're married," Eliza nodded, blinking her eyes. 

 

 

 

"Yes, the mister is out to fight for the country, lovely, isn't it," she sounded dull, Mrs. Shippen had no enthusiasm in her voice, hinting that she wasn't quite fond of the idea of her husband fighting for their independence. Or so they thought.

 

 

 

"Forgive me, Mrs. Shippen," Joanna pointed out. "It appears you are not all that happy with the fact that your husband is fighting for our independence. Which is understandble, mine and Mrs. Hamilton's husband's are fighting as well."

 

 

 

"S-so is mine," Adrienne meekly said, stroking her sleeping daughter's hair. Immediately, Eliza shifted a comforting hand on the French woman's shoulder as the two exchanged weak smiles.

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen studied the two very closely before turning to Joanna with a sigh,

 

 

 

"Unfornatedly, my friend," she began, fiddling with her gloved hands. "Pride is the least of my worries for what my husband is up to in this Revolution. For why should I even feel proud, men are risking their lives, for what?"

 

 

 

"For independence!" Joanna exclaimed, wide eyes starung at the other woman in disbelief.

 

 

 

"For our freedom!" Added Eliza, who snapped her head to face them, blinking several times.

 

 

 

"And liberty!" Adrienne finished, shaking her head gently as she looked at Mrs. Shippen in disappointment.

 

 

 

Mrs Shippen looked taken back by the three enthusiasm and straight-forwardness, before looking away and stares out the window with a frown,

 

 

 

"Mrs. Hamilton, with all do respect, but you though your accent is quite American, you do have a Dutch streak in it," she murmured out, making Eliza frown,

 

 

 

"Well, my family is quite Dutch on both sides of my father and mother," Eliza replied, blinking several times, seeing a small smirk curling up on Mrs. Shippen's lips.

 

 

 

 

"I thought so, also, it appears that Mrs. Schuyler has a British accent. A rather thick one as well," Mrs. Shippen turned to look over at Joanna. "I'm guessing you are in fact English, Mrs. Schuyler."

 

 

 

Joanna frowned and shrugged, "Well... yes?"

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen looked over at Adrienne, who eyed her suspiously, "And Madame, you're French, there is no denying that. Why on Earth would you even bother join the Patriot cause? Why on Earth would the French be allies to a group of colonies?"

 

 

 

"Because the French are just as Patriotic, like every man and woman who believe that this new country deserves the freedom, independence, and liberty as we are," Adrienne simply replied, gesturing to Eliza and Joanna as the two women shared a grin with her.

 

 

 

"Could you say the same for yourself?"

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen was quiet, just when she opened her mouth to say something, the carriage halted as they came in front of a large estate, with pretty gardens in the front yard as the fully green lawn seemed freshly cut. The estate was pale white, clear as snow, with windows that shined.

 

 

 

It wasn't long when their couchman hopped off the carriage and opened the door for them, in which he made a face when Mrs. Shippen hopped out first and flipped her hair, turning away without a word. He clearly took a quick dislike towarda woman right then, scruching his nose before recoveting he leaned in to led a hand to Joanna, helping her jump down as she gave him a gentle, thankful grin as he smiled at her in appreciation.

 

 

 

Adrienne slowly gave young Georges to Eliza, who cradled the toddler in her arms with a warm smile as she looked down at the young, sleeping boy, heart fluttering. Adrienne gently picked her young, sleeping daughter, struggling a little as she tried to stand up and get of the carriage, however, Joanna came to her aid as she reached out her arms and carefully took Anastasie in her embrace, who remained peacefully alseep. 

 

 

 

Adrienne smiled weakly at both women before sharing a warm smile with the couchman, who delicately helped her down. Follow by Eliza, who he made sure she tenderly get down, due to having a tiddler in her arms.

 

 

 

"Thank you, sir," Eliza nodded gratefully as the yoing man in his early twenties chuckled lightly,

 

 

 

"It's fine, ma'am, just happy to give my assistance," he replied, only pause as he looked from her shoulder as he stared at Mrs. Shippen, talking to her two couchman in a hush whisper. Eyeing the suspiciously, he analyzed The Shippen's carriage, biting his lips.

 

 

 

"Sir?" Eliza softly asked, feeling a bit worried as her couchman suddenly turned cautious. 

 

 

 

"Ma'am," he quietly whispered, leaning in, taking a quick glance at Joanna, who still cradled Anastasie in her arms, and Adrienne, who wrapped herself with the wool coat with a soft smile as she and her new companion stayed a few feet away from them, having a polite conversation of their own.

 

 

 

 

"Mrs. Hamilton, with all do respect but I don't trust Mrs. Shippen."

 

 

 

Eliza's face faltered, glancing over her shoulder at Mrs. Shippen and her two couchman turning back to her own couchman.

 

 

 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid I have to agree, sir. She seems to suspicious and though, she helped us, there is an odd look in her eyes that I can't help but have the need to feel slightly more cautious."

 

 

 

"Yes, but ma'am," the young couchman pleaded. "Please. Maybe it is best that I take you back to Schuyler Estate, along with Mrs. Schuyler and Madame and her children. For your own safety."

 

 

 

Eliza couldn't help but feel overwhelmed of the fact that her family couchman vared so much for her and her family's wellbeing, though, however she looked over shoulder to take another look at Mrs. Shippen. Unfornatedly, the two women briefly locked eyes as the same odd flicker sparked in Mrs. Shippen's eyes and it was if she was well aware of what was being discussed between Eliza and the Schuyler's couchman. Not uttering a word, Mrs. Shippen turned back to face her own two couchman, who looked somewhat anxious as she quietly started to snap at them.

 

 

 

Eliza swallowed, turning back to her couchman as she softly replied, "It is probably best if us three ladies and the children stay for a while, to avoid suspicions."

 

 

 

"But, ma'am," the young man began, however Eliza quickly added on,

 

 

 

"Please. Go back at home and inform my father of what happened and tell everyone to prepare since we will have three new guests in our house," Eliza bit her lips, glancing over at Adrienne who finally looked somewhat in relief after the incident, standing a few feet away.

 

 

 

Holding onto the toddler close to her chest, she contuined on "Come back as soon as you can, an hour if you can!... please?"

 

 

 

She sounded so soft and helpless, the couchman couldn't say no as he sighs defeatedly, nodding,

 

 

 

"Very well, ma'am, as you wish."

 

 

 

Eliza sighs in relief, giving him a beaming smile, "Thank you, sir."

 

 

 

Within the next minute, their couchman hopped back on the carriage, saying his goodbyes and that he will briefly return, Eliza, Adrienne, and Joanna turned to Mrs. Shippen with curiosity. Quiet for a brief moment, Mrs. Shippen flipped into the charm,

 

 

 

"Ladies, please, come inside, you all must be tired, come, come," she told them with a shining grin, revieling her sparkling teeth, gesturing to the estate as she began leading them towards the front door.

 

 

 

The three women shared a look, taking quick glances at the Shippen's two couchmen, who immediately looked away. Gulping, the three women followed the mistress of the estate inside, Joanna still cradling Anastasie up her chest, Eliza swiftly handing Georges to Adrienne, who nodded her head. They didn't know why, but they just knew something was off with Mrs. Shippen, though, they can't say what is was that made her so off.

 

 

 

Once they were in the house, the Shippen's two couchman cowered over to the carriage, 

 

 

 

"Ian," the younger man whispered, looking over at the man with worry. "Why on Earth would our mistress order us to stop the Schuyler's carriage for the night."

 

 

 

"Jonathan," the man, Ian sighs as he shooked his head, climbing up on the carriage, taking the reins. "It is best that you don't question it. This is probably only the best."

 

 

 

Jonathan frowned, climbing beside Ian with worry, "But, Ian, don't you think it's-"

 

 

 

"Keep your tongue tie, Jonathan, don't question our mistress," Ian snapped, Jonathan fell quiet. "Or else we'll be much trouble if we don't follow orders."

 

 

 

Jonathan fell quiet, looking down as he sighs, nodding, not minding that his friend started to lead the horses down road.

 

 

 

"I'm saying this for our own benfits," Ian sighs, his face softening at the looks of his rather gloomy companion. "I have a wife and son to care for and you have two sisters, Jonathan, just make it easy by thinking about your family."

 

 

 

Jonathan sighs, nodding, "Of course... it is not like our mistress will kill those three women and the children. Unlike us if we ever decide to disobey orders."

 

 

 

"I pray that the Americans win our independence," muttered Ian. "Otherwise then, I could be able to actually quit this job and lead my wife upstate. Away from that hag."

 

 

 

"Couldn't agree more," Jonathan gave a weak smile, though it shown so much pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kitty strolled around the yards of the safehouse with her brother, passing by many young officers that came in and out of the house. Tallmadge was discussing something that he was more than passionated about and as much Kitty loved hearing her brother's words, her mind was on other things. And such as things, she was thinking about Benedict Arnold and how much he reminded her about Henry. His words still haunted her as she held her hands together, feeling sure they were now all sweaty. Her head drooped down like a flower that hadn't been watered for this, blinking back tears as she remembered Arnold's,

 

 

_"No one actually loves you, Kitty, not even Major Tallmadge. He only pitied you."_

 

 

"Kitty, are you alright?"

 

 

Hearing her brother's voice, Kitty snapped put her thoughts and quickly wheeled to face him as she desperately asked with tears finally streaming down her face, "Brother, do you love me?!"

 

 

Tallmadge was taken back by the sudden question, gasping as he quickly cupped her face with both his hands, "Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?!" He demanded. "Did someone say something? Tell me and I'll set them straight."

 

 

Kitty choked on a sobbed, rubbing eyes, feeling herself being pulled into Tallmadge's chest, trembling ever so slightly.

 

 

Tallmadge was furious at the thought of anyone manipulating his sister to ever think he doesn't love. For God sake, he would die for her if the time comes. Stroking her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear, feeling her calming down a little, he pulled away, pushing a pile of hair away from her forehead as he planted a gentle kiss on her.

 

 

Kitty breathed softly, lips still trembling as Tallmadge wiped her tears with his thumb, his free hand now holding one of her's in reassurance.

 

 

"Kitty?" He softly began, hearing her whimper. "Did someone said something to you?"

 

 

She didn't answer, bowing her head instead. Biting his lips, he contuined,

 

 

 

"You know you could tell your brother anything, right?" He quietly said, satisfied as he saw her perking up a little. "Otherwise, how can I help you if I don't know what's bothering you?"

 

 

 

Kitty bit her lips, feeling Tallmadge gently raising her chin so she could look at him in the eye,

 

 

"Brother... I-," she began, however, her eyes roamed over his head as she gaze up at one of the safehouse windows. There she saw him, peering from the window with a malicious sneer, Benedict Arnold.

 

 

Kitty gasped out in horror, stumbling back with tears welling up her eyes, startling Tallmadge as she pointed to the window, now crying with her knees shaking. Eyes widening, Tallmadge wheeled around to look up at the window to see what scared his dear sister...

 

 

There was no one there. He didn't see anyone.

 

 

Blinking several times, he turned back to face his sister, only to see her hugging herself, tears streaming down her face as she bowed her head, shoulders now shaking.

 

 

Tallmadge concluded that it maybe bot the best time to question her, right now, Kitty needed a shoulder to cry on and maybe something to do. Slowly making his way over, he draped his arms around her, pulling her close,

 

 

"Sh, it's okay," he assured, gently rubbing her back in the attempts to comfort her. 

 

 

"Major!"

 

 

The two siblings jumped as the looked over at the front porch of the safehouse, seeing one of the young officers waving them over,

 

 

 

"General Washington is hosting a private meeting. You are needed!" The young man called.

 

 

Blinking twice, Tallmadge nodded, "I'll be there!"

 

 

Turning back to Kitty, who seemed sober up a bit, wiping her tears away, "Do you want to come back inside."

 

 

 

Kitty was quiet for a moment before shaking her head, saying in a hush voice, "I'll fine."

 

 

 

She didn't wait for his response as she quickly raced down the yard into the open forests that surronded the safehouse. A safezone where usually young officers would ho to clear his.Unaware, however, she left Tallmadge behind as he eyes followed her in a desperate longing. He wasn't worried, Brewster was in the forest too, she'll be safe if she runs into him yet Tallmadge couldn't help but feel... that his sister didn't trust him enough with her feelings.

 

 

 

Feeling his heart breaking, he swallowed hard before he turned and march to the safehouse, tensed and lonely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kitty raced through bushes and tree branches, panting heavily, not minding the mud that covered up her plain, plum colored skirt and her heeled boots. If she was in a happier state, she would have been more than happy to jump around in the mud and sink her hands in it, covering it with her face. But she was far from happy, stopping by a few thorns and bushes, Kitty sunk to her knees and cried to herself, covering her ears and burying her face in her knees.

 

 

 

Oh God. No! She could hear his voice! Henry's voice!

 

 

 

_"Stupid!"_

 

 

"No..." she weakly said.

 

 

 

_"Weakling!"_

 

 

 

"Stop it..." she meekly begged, pushing her hands harder against ear in the attempts to block the voice out her head.

 

 

 

_"Useless!"_

 

 

 

"Shut up... shut up!" She exclaimed.

 

 

 

_"DISHONORBLE, USELESS BITCH!!"_

 

 

 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Kitty screamed.

 

 

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

 

 

Kitty let out a horrified shriek, falling to her back after earing a gun shot. 

 

 

 

Trying to catch her breathe, Kitty heard a russle of leafs being pushed around, a figure loomed behind the thorn and bushes as she held her breathe, bracing herself to come face to face of whoever may be behind there. Watching the bushes ruffle, it wasn't long when Kitty met eyes with a familiar face,

 

 

 

"Caleb!?" Kitty gasped, forcing out a small laugh as she saw Brewster's cheeky grin as he wiggled his brows,

 

 

"Baby Tallmadge!" He exclaimed, hopping out of the bushes, pulling her up her feet. "What are you doing on the ground... kind to think of it, what are you doing out here?"

 

 

 

Kitty fixed her skirt, pushing a stray hair behind her ears as she quietly replied, "No reason. Though... I... um, well, heard a gun shot nearby. Is someone hunting over here?"

 

 

 

Brewster laughed loudly, shaking his head as he ruffled her hair, "No. There aren't any animals here, I assure you and that gun shot, was me."

 

 

He gestured to his back, pointing out his shotgun that was held up with a strap that went across his chest. "I was just praticing my shot, when I heard you scream. Didn't mean to startle ya."

 

 

Kitty felt herself actually relaxing, shaking her head as a real smile peeled on her lips,

 

 

"No, no, it's fine."

 

 

Brewster chuckled, patting her shoulder, only to pause as he looked over at one of the nearby trees, seeing one of his targets. "See that, Kitty?" He gestured to it, in which Kitty simply nodded.

 

 

 

Brewster grinned, a wild spark flickered in his eyes as he digged down his coat and brought out his pistol, quickly loading it,

 

 

 

"Watch this, sweetie," he insisted, making sure he had her full attention before pointing his gun towards the target, his back turned! "Cover you ears and just keep watching."

 

 

Kitty's eyes widen, quickly covering her ears and on that cue, Brewster fired, gracefully hitting the target without a struggle. Kitty let out a cry of amazement, removing her hands from her ear and clapping her hands with a laugh as Brewster snickered, playfully bowing down.

 

 

 

"How did you got that target with your back turned?" Kitty giggled, bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

 

 

"Pure talent and pure practice," Brewster proudly said but quickly adding. "Mostly pure practice."

 

 

 

Kitty grinned, only to let it faltered as Arnold's face came into her thoughts. His malicious sneers. His evil eyes. His haunting words. All jumbled up her in head.

 

 

 

"Kitty, are you alright?" 

 

 

 

Kitty's eyes widen, looking back at Brewster, who now had rather concern look on his face. "Something bothering ya?"

 

 

 

Kitty bit her lips, her eyes look down at his pistol as she cletched her fists.

 

 

 

"Caleb?" She softly began. "Will you teach me how to shoot to a gun?"

 

 

 

Silence...

 

 

"What?" Brewster asked, unsure how to even react. "W-why?" 

 

 

 

Kitty blinked several times, clearing her throat as she siftly made up a quick excuse and a rather believable one, "I was just thinking, the war is getting more intense... I was considering on maybe try defending myself when the time comes. Knowing to shoot a gun might come handy."

 

 

 

 

Brewster was quiet, however, Kitty could see he was thinking hard on this decision. She observed his eyes that flickered an understanding with her, through the depths of them. Finally, he spoke,

 

 

"Shooting a gun isn't easy, sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? Ben won't be happy if he  _finds out_  you somehow harmed yourself and I will feel responsible if you  _do_  wound up harming yourself."

 

 

 

"I-I know but..." Kitty bit her lips before exclaiming. "But my Patriot blood say otherwise! I am not scared of getting hurt for trying, life is full of adventures and getting to do new things! Please, Caleb, maybe one day this could be useful, a way to protect me from danger that lurks down the lines."

 

 

 

"Like the British," Brewster snorted much to Kitty's delight.

 

 

 

"Indeed," she nodded.

 

 

 

Sighing, Brewster handed her his pistol, "Very well. But... if you get hurt on the first try, I am sending you back to Ben and don't blame me if you wound of crying your eyes out because of the marks it might leave on those pretty hands of yours. Alright?"

 

 

 

Kitty grinned widely, nodding her head. "You have my word."

 

 

 

Brewster smiles, nodding, "Then let's get started."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...
> 
>  
> 
> Catherine 'Kitty' Livingston Tallmadge with a fucking gun... OH GOD, NO! 
> 
>  
> 
> WE'RE SCREWED!


	9. Under The British Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Andrè is feeling rather bitter now, going to the local bar.
> 
>  
> 
> Peggy Shippen is any thing but 'friendly' to the guests. 
> 
>  
> 
> But Mrs. Shippen not entirely alone in her schemes as her dear maid helps get on the next step.

The busy streets of the city was crowded as always, men and women pass by, children screaming and dashing around, fellow British soilders guard around, snorting at each other's playful remarks. However, John Andrè was at no mean to make jokes or to laugh, for he was just going down the streets to the local bar, to clear up his mind. 

 

 

Grumbling, he already had a sour taste in his mouth with a hint of bitterness. 

 

 

The trip to the bar wasn't far as he came in, greeting fellow officers who were just leaving. Sighing heavily, he finally came to the entrance of the bar and with one light push, he easily came in as the scent of alcohol groomed his nostrils as Andrè couldn't resist but purr under his breathe, gliding over to an epmty table, tossing his uniform's coat onto the chair beside his seat.

 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Andrè felt a sense of relief when he then heard pouding footsteps making their way to his table,

 

 

"Sir, your order?" A young man in his early twenties asked him, looking a bit tired yet quite blunt at the same time.

 

 

Andrè couldn't help but let the corner of his lips curl into a tiny smirk,

 

 

"The usual, please?"

 

 

Sighing lightly, the man turned his heels and went to prepare the major's request. Andrè chuckled lightly, shaking his head with a tiny smirk, he was the only one in the bar at this hour, it was him and the tender, who already seem to have a lot of stuff going on in his head,

 

 

"Now, Robert, why so grumpy, cat caught your tongue?" The major muse.

 

 

"With all do respect, sir," the man, Robert, murmured, pulling out a glass from the cabinet and a bottle of brandy from the shelf. "You weren't in a pleasant mood before you enter."

 

 

 

Andrè's smile faltered a little, before regaining himself as he responded with, "Well, I have been quite lonely for a while now."

 

 

"Have you?" Robert replied, his back turned to the major as he poured some brandy into the glass. "I have noted a gloomy aura around your head for a while now, Major Andrè, prehaps finding a bride will suite you good?"

 

 

Andrè chuckled humorously, "Believe me my dearest friend,"

 

 

Robert looked over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Major?"

 

 

"I'm afraid too far gone to ever get marry."

 

 

Robert turned to him, frowning, "Forgive me, sir, but you are still young and handsome, if I am correct, you still have a lot of women fawning."

 

 

Andrè smiles bitterly at the man, who finally went around the bar table and rested his drink on Andrè's table, letting the major to take a swing. 

 

 

Shaking his head with a sour taste in his mouth, Andrè turned to Robert, murmuring, "Yes, but none of the have my type interest as the one I truly long for is far gone to my reach."

 

 

 

Robert bit his lips, turning his back to the major as he went back behind the bar table, calling over his shoulder, "You don't really say much about your personal love life, sir."

 

 

"I don't for a very good reason," Andrè chuckled, sipping his drink. "If I do. Well, I'm afraid it will put me in line for treason to the Crown."

 

 

Robert paused, looking over at the other man with a raised brow, "Are you stating that... you were once in love with a rebel?"

 

 

Andrè smirked slyly, shaking his head as a danger flicker endeared in his dark eyes, 

 

 

"No. Dare I say it, Lord forgive me, but I unfornatedly lust for one that _once_ was my closest friend."

 

 

Silence...

 

 

"Sir" the young man blinked, looking  very unsure, much to Andrè amusement,

 

 

"Whatever happened with me, my friend, it is all in the past," Andrè contuined. "No need to look so pale..."

 

 

Robert didn't reply, he only nodded, before drawing eyes at some dirty cups as he took it as an opportunity to wash them. Andrè sighs heavily, turning back to his drink, taking another sip,

 

 

"Whatever I said stays between us, Robert," Andrè told him, in which Robert curtly nodded as he replied,

 

 

 

"You have my word."

 

 

In which Andrè snickered, pulling his head back as he contuined to enjoy his small amount time of freedom before he must head back to his home.

 

 

Unaware, however, behind the bar table, where Robert stood behind, he bowed his head and contuined to work... on a letter, making sure that the major remains oblivious as possible as he quietly began to wrote a short letter. Inhaling quietly, he wrote,

 

 

_Dear Culper Ring,_

 

_I have little news of the British, yet..._

 

 

 

And so on...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Sally!" Mrs. Shippen called from the hallway of her home, to the kitchen while she ushered her  _guests_ into the lodge. 

 

 

 

"Yes ma'am?" 

 

 

A young woman's voice called down the kitchen as Mrs. Shippen quickly added,

 

 

"Prepare the tea, we have guests!"

 

 

"Of course, ma'am!" 

 

 

Satisfied, Mrs. Shippen turned to her guests, who all eyed her suspiciously when they took their seat on the large couch near the opem window, much to her amusement. It was almost like they consider it as an easy escape plan, she would applaud them but her hands her to _tired._

 

 

 

She will then take a seat on her armchair, smirking viciously at Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna as it immediately set off an alarm for the three if them to exchange glances. Mrs. Shippen leaned in her chair, crossing her legs as she contuined to speak out,

 

 

 

"Do get comfortable ladies, the children are asleep, we could talk more feminine things if you like?" She chuckles at their change of facial expression, not fully offended at their sudden timidity.

 

 

 

"Um... with all do respect, ma'am," Eliza finally spoke, clearing her throat, glancing over at Adrienne who was tending her sleeping children and trembled slightly. "After what we, especially the madame had to face a few hours ago, I think it is safe to assume that none if us will recover for a little while for now."

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen muse, leaning over, tworling a finger in a lock of her strawberry-blonde locks, humming out, "Believe me, m'ladies, you'll recover soon enough especially since  _we_ need to face much more consequences, together."

 

 

 

" _We?"_ Joanna raised a brow, frowning. "Forgive me, ma'am, but I don't understand."

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen only shrugged, "We can't be too careful. Y'know, times like these, a war us happening, you don't know who to trust."

 

 

 

Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna all shared a nervous glance at each other. Adrienne, who wasn't even fluent in English, could simply just tell of what conversion was about. Turning to Mrs. Shippen, she hushly asked in French,

 

 

" _Madame_ , _if it is alright for me to ask, what are you're thoughts of the Revolution?_ "

 

 

 

It was on that cue, Mrs. Shippen scoffed,  _"Absolutely nonsense!"_

 

 

 

Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna gasped, letting Mrs. Shippen contuine a small rant,

 

 

 

_"Ladies, I said it once and I am saying it twice, these men are risking their lives! For what? Don't even start with independence, freedom, and liberty, it is only a excuse as only those who believe these cause are just the ten percent of men in congress and silly little farmers as the rest is all for the money and glory! After all, bastards borns will only find a ways to rise up and stow away into a rich woman's bed, men of wealth and riches only join these poor, nameless men only to find more power and put us ladies in palms of their hands to do their bidding, and the idiocy of French truly believing all this liberty nonsense is as thin as paper as those French officers are nothing with dense idiots!"_

 

 

 

 _"But, excuse me!?"_ Adrienne quietly snapped, not wanting wake her children, yet her blood was boiling.  _"For your information, madame, my husband is an intellegent man, a general, in fact and he is quite passionated for this Patriotic Act!"_

 

 

Mrs. Shippen rolled her eyes, God, this woman was just as dense.

 

 

_"Yes, but-"_

 

 

 

 _"But nothing!"_ Eliza exclaimed, catching Mrs. Shippen off guard as she saw the woman's scowlding in anger.  _"These are also true gentlemen, from low to high births, risking their lives for an idea! They are dying for this country, you are not even appreciating it!"_

 

 

 

 _"Well excuse me-,"_ Mrs. Shippen was about to argue, however,

 

 

 

 _"Excuse you for what?"_ it was now Joanna's turn to start a small tantrum, looking just as furious.  _"Don't you genuinely believe these men, rich or poor, joined the us Patriots simply because they all **genuinely** believe that equality rights in this country and economy is needed and we are all capable to think for ourselves, yet Britain refuse to compromise!?"_

 

 

 

_"Mrs. Schuyler, you're British-,"_

 

 

 _"I'm an American ever since I stepped foot on this land and no one can make me say otherwise, madame!"_ Joanna snarled.  _"It's up to you now, what will you call us now? Rebels? Patriots? Americans? It is all on you."_

 

 

 

For the first time, Mrs. Shippen was in silence, lips twitching as she glared at the three women who returned with hard stares. The room was quiet, with only the children's soft, balance breathing to be heard as they surpringly remained a asleep.

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen saw the flames in each women eyes. Eliza's a smoldering, warm fire that could feel the warmth and domestic atmosphere in her yet at this moment, it only burns. Adrienne was a mix of nurturing fire that anyone longed to be near to feel home, yet it winds up exotically in the attempts to defend. Finally, Joanna's flames was a gentle fire that danced gracefully as it slowly raised seconds away to fulfil to show dangerous it can be.

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen immediately knew one thing, she was outnumbered and had unintentionally raised more suspicious that was now more dangerous to her cover. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, a cold sweat slipped down the back if her neck as she cletched her fists, trying hard to think of a response. She was trapped. Trapped in her own home.

 

 

 

Before she could feel somewhat regretful for taunting these women, a meek voice was heard by the lodge's entrance,

 

 

 

"Ladies, tea?"

 

 

 

The four women threw their attention to the doorway, to see a young girl with medium lenght chestnut hair, in a maid's outfit with a smooth completion and anxious eyes as she held onto a tray with a tea pot a four tea cup glasses, blinking several times.

 

 

 

Seeing her chance, Mrs. Shippen rise up from her seat and glided past her maid, murmuring louding enough for all of the to hear,

 

 

"Do serve them, Sally, darling," her voice echoed. "After all, they all need to still settle down for the time being. But remain cautious,  _they_ are under the British eyes, after all."

 

 

 

With thise being her final words, Mrs. Shippen left the room, snarling. Sally bit her lips, hearing her mistress climbing up the stairs, stomping all the way before she made her way over to the other three women, who expressions all soften at the sight of her. She served them in ease, only paying her close attention in her duty, handing each woman a hot cup of tea,

 

 

"Forgive my mistress, ladies, she just has a lot going on in her head," she offered, seeing the rather surprised looks on each women's face as they each either huffed or nodded.

 

 

 

"I'll get you some crumpets to sweeten things up a bit," she assured them, with that, she rushed out of the room with a second glance, leaving the three women in somewhat in peace.

 

 

There was a small silent between the beautiful trio, each slowly sipping their drink, not minding the overly sweetness of the honey that was melted inside.

 

 

 

 _"Madame Hamilton, Madame Schuyler, if I may ask..."_ Adrienne softly began, quickly gaining the other two's attention as they responded with gentle smiles.  _"You're husbands... they don't happen to be apart of Washington's staff, aren't they?"_

 

 

 

Eliza grinned, nodding happily,  _"Both of them are in fact part if his head staff. His aide-de-camp. My dearest friend, the newly Mrs. Joanna Church Schuyler, is my new sister-in-law. Her husband, is my older brother, Colonel Angelo Schuyler."_

 

 

 

There was an odd flicker in Adrienne eyes, contuining to listen as Joanna spoke out,

 

 

_"Indeed, along with my dearest, Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, has happen to be the wife of General Washington's Right Hand Man, Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Hamilton. We are both proud of our husbands, they could be an intellegent duo... yet they bicker daily, acting upon rivals of wits."_

 

 

 

Both, Eliza and Joanna burst into quiet giggles but quickly hushed at the tears welling up in the corner of Adrienne's eyes, her lips trembling. The two sister-in-laws both exchange worried looks befire turning back to the Frenchwoman in concern,

 

 

 _"Madame, are you alright?"_ Eliza softly began, slowly reaching out to take Adrienne's hand, gasping as soon as Adrienne placed her teacup on the table nearby and grasped onto the other woman's hand with pleading eyes,

 

 

 _"Is there any way that wither of you could contact them, I must see my husband and Washington, before it's too late!"_ she gasped.

 

 

 

 _"Too late?!"_ Joanna blinked.  _"For what, my dear?"_

 

 

 

 _"For..."_ Adrienne swallowed, leaning in as she whispered.  _"Before the traitor gets the upper hand."_

 

 

 _"Traitor?!"_ Eliza and Joanna let out startled gasps, Adrienne nodded, more fear consuming up in her eyes,

 

 

 

 _"This is the full reason why my children and I here in the first place, why those three monsters were chasing after us,"_ Adrienne explained, seeing that both women giving her their full attention as she quickly contuined.  _"My friends, I been chased by those men from France, to America! I heard their conversation when they were drunk, where I overheard a man in Washington's army is betraying them and is a spy for the enemy. They caught me and I chased me and my children around France for a week, before we managed to sneak on a ship to America and we been running since we got here, in hopes of finding a way to Washington's camp to warn them!"_

 

 

 

Eliza and Joanna blinked, debelief yet they were in fact convinced of this explanationas they could easily se the truth in the poor woman's eyes.

 

 

 _"Madames?"_ Adrienne worriedly began.

 

 

Swallowin hard, Eliza gave her hand a comforting squeeze,  _"Madame, we believe you. Don't worry... but we must ask, who are you and who is this traitor?"_

 

 

 

Adrienne took in a breathe before replying,  _"My name is Adrienne de Lafayette and-,"_

 

 

 

 _"Adrienne de Lafayette!?"_ Joanna squeaked, while Eliza looked just as startled as her friend.  _"A-as in..?"_

 

 

 _"The Marquis de Lafayette's wife?"_ Eliza choked out.

 

 

Adrienne's eyes lid up with a sheer of hope as she quickly nodded,  _"Yes! Do you know my husband?"_

 

 

 _"Why, of course,"_ Joanna insisted as she and Eliza shared shocked looks on their faces.  _"Quite well actually... you been missing for a month in France then... surely we would have gotten news."_

 

 

 

Adrienne bit her lips and nodded,  _"Madames, please, let me explain everything to you as the best as I can and believe me, I starting to think we should leave as soon as we can..."_

 

Eliza sighs, nodding,  _"I must agree... I only pray that our couchman comes at the exact time I asked him to."_

 

 

 

Joanna shooked her head,  _"Something tells me that this will be one long journey..."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Unaware to them, while the three women paid close attention to each other, they didn't realize Sally was still nearby the lodge's entrance, the young maid having to actually know to understand a little French, now peering her eye out as she listened  _every little_ detail that she could pick up on. Silently gulping, blinking several times, she crept away from the lodge entrance and slowly went up the stairs to where her mistress was in her room.

 

 

Quietly going down the halls of the second floor, trying hard not to make the florboards to make a sound, Sally went to the far end of where her mistress and master's shared bedroom was, hesitating before she softly knocked on the door.

 

 

The door drew open, where Mrs. Shippen, who first looked extremely annoyed before lightening up brightly at the sight of Sally, 

 

 

"Sally, my girl, come in," Mrs. Shippen ushered the young girl inside, smiling even brighter behind young Sally's back as she carefully closed the door. "Tell me, is anything troubling you, my belove?"

 

 

 

Odd you would say, why would Mrs. Shippen would be referring these such sweet words to a mere maid, where else she is crude to all of the other servants? Well, peculiar as it may be, Sally actually seemed to have a  _particular_   _soft_ spot in her mistress' heart.

 

 

"Um, m-ma'am, there is something I need to tell you," Sally stammered nervously. Her nervousness didn't go unnoticed by her mistress as a dangerous flicker absorbed in Mrs. Shippen's eyes as she stormed over to the drawers, opening a particular one, pushing aside a pile of clothes.

 

 

Sally gasped, shuddering as she saw her mistress pulling out a whip, a ugly sneer pulling up Mrs. Shippen's face as she muttered out,

 

 

"Who. Bothered. You?"

 

 

Sally stiffen, shaking her head violently, "N-no, ma'am, it is n-not l-like that!" She pleaded, putting her hands out with wide eyes. "Please calm down!"

 

 

No one would have dared to raise their voice at Mrs. Shippen, who stares at Sally with a raised brow, when she suddenly began to soften yet still cletching on to the whip as she slowly drew near the younger girl. She would then gently cherishing Sally's soft cheek with the gentleness of a doe and affection of a mother, when she was close enough where they could feel each other's breathes. Sally knew exactly when her mistress could lash out... but was not intimated, simply because her mistress would _never_ lash out on her.

 

 

 

"Ssh, my dearest Sally," Mrs. Shippen whispered. "I do not mean to frighten you, but you are, in fact, very important to me, so..."

 

 

 

"I understand, ma'am, you don't need to worry. You never frightened me," Sally softly replied, looking down, shaking her head with a sigh. "But I came to say my concerns..."

 

 

"Concerns?" Peggy frowned, drawing her hand away from Sally's cheek and lifted it under the girl's chin and gently raised her bead to look into her eyes, "Tell me... I apperciate your opinions more than anyone elses."

 

 

 

Sally swallowed, "Ma'am, those three women... they are wives of the general's best soilders, they also know your husband's betrayal."

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen was quiet, her face darken befire she quietly hissed to herself, "I knew it..." before looking back at Sally in distraught. "They are planning to leave, aren't they?"

 

 

 

Sally only nodded meekly, Mrs. Shippen shooked her head, cletching her fists. "Not if I have anything to say about it... those two bafoons, Ivan and Josh better stopped that stupid couchman from picking them up."

 

 

"Um... ma'am, with all do respect," Sally couldn't resist a tiny smile. "Their names are Ian and Jonathan."

 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen looked at her with a small, shuttle smile, pecking her forehead with her lips, affectionatedly, "Whatever you say, my dear."

 

 

 

Straightening herself up, Mrs. Shippen led Sally by the hand, to the desk of the room. Putting the whip aside, she pulled out the chair and quickly taking a seat as Sally still was standing. Mrs. Shippen will then start grabbing a quill and paper from the drawers, some ink before she began writing, holding one of Sally's hand with her less dominant one,

 

 

 

"My dearet, Sally," Mrs. Shippen murmured quietly. "Britain will win this war. They have to, then, you and I can move to Great Britain ourselves, with or without my husband, we will have a perfect life."

 

 

 

"Ma'am, won't Master-," Sally began quietly but quicky hushed as her mistress quickly added in,

 

 

"I don't care what his desires maybe," she told her, shuddering at the very thought, finishing with, 

 

 

"If he wants a family, he is not getting one out of me. All my life, I been the baby in my family and here he thinks he could keep me grounded. Like a little, perfect housewife! Abosultely  _not! I_  am _more_ than that!"She hissed at the last part, squeezing Sally's hand in comfort as the young girl gently patted her mistress' shoulder. 

 

 

Sally's eyes widen, feeling upset as she quickly began to calm her mistress.

 

 

 

"I know, ma'am, I know... but master isn't as horrible as you think he is. He is actually quite generous," Sally hushed, lightly squeezing her mistress' shoulder in comfort. Mrs. Shippen closed her eyes for a brief moment before muttering the words,

 

 

" _You_ are all the family I need, my Sally, after all, you were the only one who been by my sude since my engagement ball. He may have had you first, you also may be young, but my dear, you are the only one who actually understands me. My belove, don't you ever forget that. Understood?"

 

 

 

Biting her lips, Sally sighs defeatedly before she leaned into her mistress and embraced her from behind after wrapping her free arms around the other woman in the attempts to comforting her, nodding, "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

 

 

"Good..." that is all Mrs. Shippen needs to hear as she contuined writing the letter. "Be sure to get a mail carrier here, afterwards, my dear."

 

 

Which Sally responded with a nod against Mrs.Shippen's shoulder. Deep down, however, she felt her heart breaking. As much as her mistress gave her nothing but kindness, her master was just as generous to her as it broked her heart to see none of them have the hearts to actually try to love each other like the amount of love they are willing to give her. In a way, it was as if this feeling of love was swallowing them inside, for all they did was fought whenever her master was home. Both maybe overwhelmed with the feeling of hot passion, it might be the reason that they decided to dump all their affection all on her.

 

 

Shattering her apart.

 

 

As these painful thoughts controled her mind, her eyes fell on the first phrase of Mrs. Shippen's letter,

 

 

 

_My dearest John Andrè,_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go. School is going well, a lot of tests but I'll manage it. Been sick a lot too, lately, but I am fine.
> 
>  
> 
> I really started to like the character Sally, her and Peggy Shippen's relationship will be going quite deep in my head. It will be tense but sweet. Very affectionated and maternal. As also mention with 'Mr. Shippen'.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have some ideas for Major Andrè too, wait and see.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Help me... I am keep on getting new AUs for Hamilton... help, before I start writing like I am running out of time!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! XOXO


	10. Dream Like Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the meeting, Lafayette drifts into the arms of his wife...
> 
>    
> Arnold talks to Tallmadge about love.
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty takes her first shot!

The meeting with the current staff present in the safehouse, dining room, was booming with George Washington's voice as he stood tall and collected as he explained a latest stragdy and more news that he recieved on the British.

 

 

 

Lafayette, was of course, present, yet his mind wasn't. 

 

 

 

It was odd, usually the young Frenchman will be the most attentive listener, especially towards the general, yet, it appears that the Marquis was nearly drifting to sleep. It was not like him! He was always active and alert, yet, ever since his desire for his wife grown farther since the following days, Lafayette hadn't realized how restless he had somewhat became.

 

 

 

Blinking several times, Lafayette tried to stay alert, yet the only images he saw was Washington with his mouth moving, wordless noise coming out of his mouth in the young general's point of view. And it was then, the lights flickered black for what felt like seconds and it was then, the Frenchman found himself in quiet, cozy cottage, seated on a rather comfortable armchair instead of a rather hard one at base... 

 

 

 

"Huh..?" Lafayette blinked, shaking his head, blinking as he quickly began to observe his surronding. "H-how did I get here?"

 

 

 

He thought outloud, before jumping in his seat as he heard some gootsteps from the other room, follow by a soft feminine giggles. Lafayette's eyes widen, immediately recognizing the those giggles from anywhere, leaning in his chair, Lafayette cautiously called out,

 

 

" _Adrienne? Is that you?"_  A sheer of hope rised in his chest, only to feel overjoyed when he saw his wife strolling in the room, wearing a soft, white night gown with a tired a smile resting on her face as her hands braided her long, silky dark hair,

 

 

 

 _"Hm, yes,"_ she replied, tying her hair with a ribbon.  _"What did I say about sleeping on the armchair, Gilbert, you'll end up with a sore neck!"_

 

 

 

Lafayette didn't mind the warning, in fact, he felt even more grateful. Just hearing her voice was enough, but here she was, his sudden lonliness faded out and drifted to satisfaction. Without hesitation, when Adrienne made her way close enough to him, he swiftly grabbed her by the waist as she gasped after being pulled onto Lafayette's laps,

 

 

 

 _"Gilbert!"_ Adrienne flustered, giggling as her husband pulled into his chest.  _"Please! The children are sleeping in the other sleep!"_

 

 

 

Sve squealed, much to his delight after he began showering kisses all over her cheek, coloarbone, and temples. It was a moment where Lafayette absolutely forgotten where he even was, not caring for any battle, let alone a revolution at this moment one bit. He just felt bless to actually have his wife, his Adrienne, his one and only, who laid in his laps, now giggling as he contuined to give her all his affection, nuzzling in her neck.

 

 

 _"Mon chèri!"_ he exclaimed in utmost joy, hearing his wife's quiet laughter of delight,

 

 

 

 _"Gilbert, please! That tickles!"_ she cried, still laughing.

 

 

Lafayette chuckled pulling her close, his arms wrapped all over her, not planning to let her go anytime soon.  _"No, mine now!"_

 

 

 

 _"I was always yours!"_ Adrienne giggled happily, nuzzling herself in his chest.  _"Gilbert..."_

 

 

 

 _"Hm..."_ Lafayette hummed, closing his eyes again, pulling her closer as he only heard,

 

 

 

_"Gilbert... Gilbert... Gilbert..."_

 

 

 

**_"LAFAYETTE!!!"_ **

 

 

Lafayette's eyes snapped opened as he cried out, his forehead hitting the hard edge of the table as he groaned in pain, pulling back, rubbing the bruise he surely gotten. Blinking, he looked around and realized he was back in the meeting in the dining room, with all the officers, including General Washington, staring at him with the mixture of surprise, concern, or annoyance. It hit Lafayette hard as he realized that he must have dreamth all his encounter with his wife in the middle of the meeting as he immediately flustered, accompanied with usatisfaction in his heart,

 

 

 

"Uh, my apologies gentlemen!" He stammered, standing tall from his seat and he bowed apologentically.

 

 

 

He heard Washington clear his throat, looking up at him with worry as the general bit his lips before he spoked his concern,

 

 

 

"Lafayette, are you feeling well?" 

 

 

The Frenchman was quiet as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "A little overwhelmed, that's all."

 

 

Silence, until Burr turned to Washington with a symptomatic look in his eyes, "Maybe it is best we let Lafayette rest for a bit, sir, he been working a little too hard, don't you think?"

 

 

 

Lafayette never felt so grateful for the man in his life, yet he sensed Burr's pity right away as if Burr only knew that what was this truly about. But he wouldn't be surprise if he did knew, anyway...

 

 

 

Washington looked at Burr a matter-of-factly before nodding, turning to Lafayette soon after, waving him off, "Lafayette, you may be excused. Get some rest, we think you need it."

 

 

 

Lafayette bit his lips, not bothering to argue, he himself thinks it is only best if he follow this order. Not for the shake of everyone else around him, more for himself for a rather selfish reason, longing to see his wife and possibly his children in his dreams again.

 

 

 

Bowing his head, muttering something that no one quite caught, Lafayette exit the meeting rather groggily, not minding the eyes that followed him out. 

 

 

Tallmadge frowned, turning to Burr with a odd suspicion, not in a bad way but more of if Burr knew the reason behind Lafayette's lack of attentiveness. He immediately met eyes with the other man, where the two only stared in the effort to read the other's thoughts, not realizing Washington dismissed everyone from the meeting until they realized they were the only ones left in the room.

 

 

 

Blinking, Tallmadge stood up, feeling Burr brush past him without looking back. His back still turned to the man, Tallmadge asked out,

 

 

"Is Lafayette well?"

 

 

"As well as he could be," Burr replied, standing near the door, not bothering to look at the major. "He been restless for personal reasons."

 

 

"I suppose you are not allowed to talk about it openly?" Tallmadge said, looking over shoulder while he gathered some papers from the table.

 

 

Burr sighs, smiling tiredly, "No. He did not say such things, it is only the fact I am not willing to tell anyone about the man's personal life. Let alone his problems."

 

 

" _Problems?_ " the major echoed, hearing the colonel sigh. "Forgive, Colonel, but the Marquis always seemed too cheerful to have anyone problems."

 

 

 

Burr chuckles bitterly, "Major, even the most happiest men can envy those around him. Even his closest friends."

 

 

Tallmadge was quiet, hearing Burr exist through the doorway, leaving him all alone. Sighing, Tallmadge contuined to gather some papers, hearing someone coming in while his back turned to them, not bothering to say anything. Yet, he soon regretted it as soon as the person drawled out,

 

 

"Do you always turn your back towards your superior, Major?"

 

 

 

Tallmadge nearly jumped out of his boots, wheeling around to meet the cold stare of Benedict Arnold,

 

 

"General Arnold?" Tallmadge blinked, frowning before straightening up. "Apologies, sir. I was not aware of your prencence."

 

 

 

"I find it rude," Arnold replied, making his forward to the young officer, who eyed him quizzcally.

 

 

"My apologies sir," Tallmadge offered, noticing the dark aura around the man smuddering over his head. "I do not mean offend you."

 

 

 

Arnold smirks, "It's hard to believe. One moment you act all modest and obedient, next thing you are a mouthy idiot."

 

 

 

Tallmadge blinked, surprised at the sudden phrase the general used against him. Standing his ground, the major softly spoke,

 

 

 

"If you are talking about the encounter with my sister, I apologize sir, but whenever I see anyone misbehaving with her and giving her a lack of respect, I forget who my superiors are."

 

 

 

"That's love?" Arnold chuckled, turning his back to the major and headed to look out the window. "A beautiful thing. Tell me, how do you describe it?"

 

 

 

Tallmadge froze, blinking, his throat becoming dry as he asked out, "About what, sir?"

 

 

 _"Love~"_ the major general replied, chuckling. "How do you describe it."

 

 

Tallmadge blinked, before he cleared his throat, seeing no possible way to get away from this topic, except just to answer,

 

 

"Well..." he began. "The only love I recieved is the love I got from my family and friends. It's warm and brings a sense of hope to go home, a varnalbility yet it could make you strong because you remember what you are fighting for. You are fighting for the people you love."

 

 

 

"I understand that feeling," Arnold noted.

 

 

 

"Uh, yes, you're married to your wife and-,"

 

 

 

"No." Arnold objected. "The affection my wife and I have is different, I tell you."

 

 

Tallmadge froze, eyes widen, "Sir?"

 

 

Arnold sighs, a bitter look crossed on him.

 

 

"Love is bitter in a way, people tell you should love a certain person yet you and that person only share a sense of rage and nothing else. Yet, when you find someone you could love, you shower it all the affection you have on them, ignoring the circumstances."

 

 

"Sir?" Tallmadge gulped. "Are you trying to say something?"

 

 

Arnold smirks, pulling away from the window and made to his way to the door, "Be careful, when it comes to love Tallmadge. You can't trust who will hurt you or who might betray you. Pass this on to Brewster and Kitty as you wish, they might need it.

 

 

 

With that, he left, leaving the major in dust and confusion. Not sure how he is suppose to react.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in forest, Brewster led Kitty to a clearing, grinning at the girl who was looking around with fascination. Still holding the pistol he gave her.

 

 

 

Now standing in the center of the clearing, he gestured to one of the trees, "See that over there, Baby Tallmadge," making sure that she was eyeing what he was pointing at. "You see that target there on the center of tree, right?"

 

 

Kitty nodded, "I have to shoot that, right?"

 

 

"Yep," Brewster nodded, smirking. "Beginners round."

 

 

Kitty's eyes widen, jaws hung open,

 

 

Her eyes wandered up at the tree, staring the target in desperation, that was fiftheen feet high, on the thinnest part of the tree. Surronded by branches, thorns, and leafs.

 

 

"This is beginners?!" She exclaimed, blinking several times.

 

 

 

Brewster smiles, "You could back out now, go back to Big Brother Tallmadge if ya like." He turned his back to her, smirking, knowing exactly what her answer will be, she just need a little push. "Leave the gunwork for the big boys, I suppose?"

 

 

He pulled out his shot gun and with one arm, he shot up at the target  ** _CRACK_** swiftly hitting the mark with no other damage. 

 

 

 

Kitty gapes, the leafs barely even russled, nor the tree looked harmef in any way. Looking down the pistol in her hand, she blinked before making uo her mind. Standing her ground, she made her way in front of the target, aiming the gun up at it.

 

 

 

Brewster grins widely,

 

 

 

"Confidence, put Baby Tallmadge to sleep and wake up Lady Brewster." He told her.

 

 

 

The corner of Kitty's slips curled into a smirk, curling her finger against the trigger, eyeing the target like a hawk,

 

 

 

_"You're nothing but pathetic, Catherine..."_

 

 

Gribding her teeth, she heard Henry's voice mocking her.

 

 

 

_"You're act like you could defend yourself, but you are only weak."_

 

 

His voice got louder, trying to pull her down to her living nightmare.

 

 

She eyed the target, she saw Henry's face. His cold blue eyes staring down at her, a sick smile on his face as a insane flicker in his eyes.

 

 

Anger boiled in her veins, he hurted her all her life. He threaten to hurt her poor sister, Sarah. He hurted her dearest, Eliza. He hurted the Schuylers. His horrendous actions nearly killed her and her brother. He still haunted her mind, but right now, Kitty was now furious, he will not hurt her friends. Her family anymore...

 

 

_"You can't shoot me Kitty! You."_

 

 

Kitty grinded the trigger, watching the target. Watching Henry mock her.

 

 

_"Are."_

 

 

Steadying her grip.

 

 

_"Still."_

 

 

She aimed.

 

 

_"The scared girl, I know and you will always be-!"_

 

 

 

She fired.

 

 

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

 

 

The ginshot echoed in her ears, Kitty blinked, not sure what to say. Only to hear Brewster laughed out,

 

 

 

"YOU DID IT, BABY TALLMADGE! YOU'RE LADY BREWSTER!" He cheered.

 

 

Kitty gasped in realization, she hit the target right in the center! Gasping out in joy, Kitty shrieked out a laugh,

 

 

 

"I DID IT!"

 

 

 

"YOU DID IT!" Brewster cried out, taking her hands, observing them before chuckling. "And without a scratch."

 

 

 

Giggling, Kitty wrapped her arms around him in glee, wishing Tallmadge was here to withness her first shot. However, it did not excuse her happiness as Kitty was still squealing in delight when Brewster twirled around.

 

 

 

It was at that moment, a small part of Henry slipped out of her thoughts, without her realizing it and instead, a newly build confidence was there instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The three French-British soilders, the ones who attacked Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna back in the city of the American Lines, snucked back into the British Lines, by crossing the river and into the forests in the attempts to make it to the nearest city.

 

 

 

They walked along, through the trees, all three grumbling.

 

 

"You do know, if words gets to the Commander, we are done for," said one of the men, rubbing his chin that now bleed to a scar after the woman with the shawl strucked him.

 

 

 

"Afraid it is true," replied the other man, having a noticable bruise on his face all because if the woman in the wool coat had hit him so hard that it still pained. "Won't be surprise if he decided to shoot us down."

 

 

 

The third man grumbled, touching his temples after a certain Frenchwoman strucked him with a iron rod, still hurting. "All I wanted was to have a little  _fun_ and instead, three sluts striked us hard."

 

 

 

"Oh calm down, you stupid bloke," one of his friends replied, rolling his eyes, still rubbing his scar. "We are almost reaching the roads to the city. Might else find the nearest prostitutes house."

 

 

 

"Now that is a idea," chuckled the one with the bruise. "Might else get a good, easy fuck, no?"

 

 

"Well, sorry to ruin your plans, but I'm afraid no one will be fucking  _anyone_ after you illegally crossed the British Lines, gentlemen," a new voice sneered, the three men gasped in horror as they were suddenly swormed around by armed men with shotguns, loaded, with cold stares and lack of hesitation.

 

 

 

Gulping, the three men looked over to see the Captain of this small yet fierce battalion of men. Eyes widening, their hearts sanked at the sight of a tall, lean man with a rather pale completion with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, staring down at the maliciously,

 

 

 

"Intruders. Might else well shoot the lot of you considering you don't have any great value and will possibly blurt out any secrets _if_ you try to escape." The captain rolled his eyes. "You could simply be rebel spies,"

 

 

The captain shooked his head, making 'tsk tsk' sound, turning his heels, wavering his hand to let his men have the privilege to shoot the trio with no hesitation.

 

 

 

Realizing what might come next, one of the three men shouted out of fear, as he depratedly tried to run forward,

 

 

 

"WE'RE BRITISH SPIES, SPYING ON THE FRENCH SIR! PLEASE, SPARE US!" He pleaded once two men of the battalion came blocking is view, with guns drawn to his face.

 

 

 

The captain froze, looking over his shoulder, raising a brown yet with an intrigued flicker in his eyes. Snapping his fingers, his men recieved the message not to fire, letting the man contuine,

 

 

 

"A woman, now three women, know a British spy that is amount wuth the rebels, we chased her down all the way from France and to here, to bring her in-,"

 

 

 

"Yet you lost her, as well as the other two women, after attemptung to rape them?" The captain snarled, analyzing them as the men cowered away. Eyeing them knowingly, he waved his hand to his men,

 

 

"Drop the guns, tie them up, we are taking them to Major Andrè." He ordered.

 

 

"Yes, Captain Simcoe," a few men said in unison, putting their weapons aside as a few went to restrain the frighten trio.

 

 

The captain eyed them with an amused smirk, muttering quietly, under his breathe, "Pathetic."

 

 

He was about to turn his back to him, not before going to his second, whispering to him, "Be sure to tell those three cowards that if they even think about getting away from us, Queen Rangers, they will be in grave danger... by me."

 

 

His second smirked, looking somewhat amused much to the captain's delight, hearing the second whisper to him, " 'Grave' is your middle name, Captain Simcoe."

 

 

"Indees it is, my friend, don't let them forget it," Captain John Grave Simcoe chuckled, watching his second make his way to the three men to give his warning.

 

 

Simcoe smirked, thinking, looking quite amused,  _'Oh, Andrè, looks like I got you a prize that will do us good...'_

 

 

He had no idea how right he was of how Andrè will be very much delighted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lafayette... the man just wants his wife!
> 
>  
> 
> Arnold is obviously is up to no good.
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty got her first shot, YEAH!
> 
>  
> 
> God, have mercy because Simcoe won't.


	11. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo and Alexander went back to their bitterness again...
> 
>  
> 
> Joanna, Eliza, and Adrienne are now believing their hunches and sneaky little suspicions are becoming a reality.
> 
>  
> 
> And Peggy... Peggy, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer are convinced that something bad is going to happen to their family.

The Schuyler's Couchman droves up hill, in hopes to get to the Schuyler's House faster that way to inform Mr. Schuyler the circumstances and the past incident before going back, to reach his two mistresses and the young Frenchwoman and her children from the Shippen's house. He had another while to get there, silently praying that he'll be there soon. He didn't trust this 'Mrs. Shippen' as she far too touchè with her words and somewhat had a manipulative streak in her eyes. He continued to stear the horses up hill, passing by empty fields, that were lavishing green and a nearby lake, that was beautifully clear and blue with the sunshining down the waters. 

 

 

As much as he wanted to admire the view, he was at no means in a joyous moods to even bother. He needed to get to the Schuyler's House.

 

 

There was a another carriage, appearing to being pulled right behind him, though, he was in a rush, he hope that wasn't slowing them down. He heard the carriage behind him, led it's horses faster, causing him to look behind to see any recognizable faces... his heart sank to his stomach.

 

 

He saw recognizable faces, alright. Faces that easily told him that he was in great danger, a red flag wavering over each of their heads.

 

 

The Shippen's two couchmen, riding thrir carriage in a quicker pace then his as he barely had time to react when their carriage pulled up against him and one of them grabbed the side of his hair. He yelled, no one could hear him as the young man trambled off the carriage, the horses were now screaming and kicking as the second Shippen's couchman, hopped off the carriage and went over to ease all their horses down. 

 

 

 

The Schuyler's poor couchman was now on the hard ground, groaning in pain as he held onto his left arm that he fell on, aching horribly. The sky was spinning, the sun was blinding. He could barely make out anything around him had it not been for the man who pulled him by his hair came to his view, hovering over him with a stern look on his face,

 

 

"I knew the lot of you were nothing but a bunch of ogres," the couchman snarled out, hissing in pain as the other man dug the heel of his boots into the fallen man's chest. 

 

 

 

"Watch your words, sir," the man snapped.

 

 

The fallen couchman sneered, "So tell me, Mr-"

 

 

"Ian," the man dug his heel deeper as the couchman spat out,

 

 

"Ian, tell me, what do you and your little friend have enstore for me, kill me?"

 

 

Ian sighs, looking over at his friend, who was still tending the horses,

 

 

"Jonathan, grab the bag!" He ordered, Jonathan nodded, backing away from the horses and went to follow his friend's order. Ian, on the other hand, look back down at the couchman, "Sorry, but killing is just not our style."

 

 

Before the couchman could reply, Ian gave one sharp kick in the face as the man saw nothing but black, gone out like a candle.

 

 

For a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, look,"

 

 

Angelo jumped as he heard Alexander's voice, looking over to see the shorter man gesturing to a barn on the far side if the road. Raising a brow, Angelo can't help but notice the rather fond look on Alexander's face towards the barn. It was strange, the barn looked quite deserted, very empty looking as one might guess it hasn't been up and running for years. So why was Alexander so fond and amaze of it, it clearly didn't had anything special... or so he Schuyler Brother thought.

 

 

"That's the barn where I took Eliza to shelter us from the snowstorm and mended her fever, last year," Alexander contuined. That did it, Angelo now finally understood why Alexander was so fancied by the barn so much as the events of the winter last year swirled in his head like a hurricane.

 

 

Angelo raised a brow, halting his horse with a slight frown, "So, this is where you taken my sister..?"

 

 

"Indeed," Alexander nodded, slowing his horse down as a gentle blush puffed his cheeks as Angelo couldn't resist but questioned,

 

 

 

"What did you do in there?" He knew it sounded informal, but he was suggesting something. Not that he thought his sister was  _that_ kind of girl back then, but considering Alexander lives up to his Tomcat reputation and... the Summerhouse Incident, one could question what could happen in a deserted barn.

 

 

He immediately knew Alexander picked up on the suggesting tone in his voice as he quickly turned to him with a light glare,

 

 

"If you are suggesting that I did something to your sister, when I already mentioned she had a fever," he began, looking awfully offended, Angelo opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it to let the other man contuine. "A rather horrible one as well. Yet still, you question my actions?"

 

 

Shaking his head towards the shorter man, the Schuyler Brother retroted, "I was only asking out of concern. Considering."

 

 

"Considering?" Alexander urged, Angelo knew he hit the wrong spot as he hated himself for doing so, yet his temper got the best of him as he glared at Alexander before he snapped,

 

 

"Well considering you are still a wild Tomcat, Hamilton, one may questions your urges," he told him, Alexander scoffed angrily,

 

 

"My urges?" Alexander muse, rolling his eyes. "Say yourself."

 

 

"Excuse me?" Angelo raised a brow, snarling, forgetting to back down. "If you want to say something, by all means, do whatever you want, you'll be dead!"

 

 

"If you insist that I am still intimated by you, HA!" Alexander exclaimed, staring daggers in the other man's eyes, "You wish."

 

 

"Hm, yet you are still are just flying from the seat of your pants," Angelo retroted, taking Alexander off guard, fuming fast,

 

 

Both were long past the barn yet their arguement contuined on,

 

 

"Well, could say the same for you. You say you believe in women's rights, I respect you for that but there is no denying how you would be flirting with anything with breasts and go down under a woman's skirt, aren't I correct, Schuyler?" Alexander snapped at him.

 

 

"Well, excuse me-," Angelo began but Alexander quickly cut in and contuined,

 

 

"It won't surprise me with your temper and bitterness, that you'll somewhat, somehow destroy Joanna, one day and won't realize until it is too late!"

 

 

 

It was then Alexander froze and fell quiet, realizing a little too late that he hit hard the core and pulled the strings on the now visibly shocked Angelo Schuyler. Silence erupted between the two men, their horses halting at the side of the road as they stared down at each other with wide eyes and heavy hearts. Neither if them dared to utter the first word. The wind blew hard, leafs russling away as the two men remain quiet, until Angelo sighs, looking up ahead,

 

 

 

"...That... was too far," he murmured out, feeling Alexander's guilty stares,

 

 

"And I'm sorry, as well," Alexander responded, watching Angelo breathe in, attempting to comfort himself,

 

 

"I apologize too," Angelo quietly said, looking over at Alexander with the corner of his eye. "I shouldn't have questioned and insulted you."

 

 

The two men remained quiet again, until,

 

 

"Please, Angelo, forget what I said about you and Joanna, it was out of spite and anger," Alexander assured him, Angelo forced a laugh,

 

 

"You have a good choice of words, Hamilton," he responded, finally looking at Alexander with a forced smile. "Maybe it is best that we keep this conversation between us, away from Eliza and Joanna, because if not, I believe they will see the monsters and demons in us growing more within us that will effect their cherished relationship."

 

 

Alexander fell quiet, he thought about his dearest wife and his dear sister-in-law, Joanna. They already knew their pasts and rough relationship, but this conversation crossed the line as it was only best to avoid any conflict with the rest of their family and cause of stress...

 

 

"You have my word," Alexander replied.

 

 

With that, the two men rode along the road, with a dark cloud hovering over their heads. The once friendly aura gone to dust...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was three hours past noon, the Schuyler's couchman still hadn't arrived the Shippens' House, simply didn't went unnoticed by Eliza, Joanna, and Adrienne, let alone the children. The three women immediately knew something was wrong as they sat in the lodge area, while the children stayed fast the sleep as Mrs. Shippen gave them one of the guest room upstairs. Still out with the lights.

 

 

Sitting in opposite sides of the room, the three women observed everything around them. The servant girl, Sally would often make check ups, asking if they want more tea, crumpets, or anything else to eat in which they will decline in the politest way possible. However, though Sally was clearly young and genuinely seemed to be a modest girl, no older than between eighteen and twenty-one, there was something about her that screamed that she was just as involved with the Shippen's activities as if she was part of the family herself.

 

 

A trait thar awfully reminded Eliza and Joanna about their sweet maid, Isabelle, back home.

 

 

The thought of Isabelle took a chance to comfort both women. The older woman had been working for the Schuylers since Eliza was only four-year-olds, having to grown close to each of the Schuyler children and to towards Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler, becoming one of the family. Angelo, in particular, had the closest bond with Isabelle from his youth, when not studying or with his other family members, he would often tail behind Isabelle and ask questions or bring her flowers from the garden to show her his affection. She simply adores him, just like how much he adores her.

 

 

"Madame?" Sally voiced out, coming in with a trolley, catching each women off guard as they looked up at the young girl in curiousity. "Excuse me, I don't mean to erupt your thoughts or any personal business, but it appears your ride isn't going to come for a while now..."

 

 

A small pause, Joanna rested a hand on Adrienne's shoulder before leaning and whispering in the Frenchwoman's ear of what Sally's statement meant in French as the woman nearly frowned but nodded in understanding.

 

 

 

Sally, quickly caught on and smiles lightly before saying outloud,  _"My apologies, madame, shall I rephrase that?"_

 

 

She spoke French. A bit shifty and a little stammerly, but easy enough for all them to understand her as Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna looked taken back.

 

 

 

 _"You speak French,"_ Eliza concluded, making Sally smile even more,

 

 

 

 _"Still learning. My master hires me a tutor and been teaching me since I began working for this family,"_ Sally replied, nodding towards Eliza, who couldn't resist a smile.  _"My mistress is also currently teaching me Latin as well."_

 

 

 

 _"Their too kind, aren't they?"_ Adrienne smiles softly as Sally nodded enthusiastically, 

 

 

 

 _"They are, madame, they already spoil me too much as I can't help but be grateful for their generosity!"_ she replied,

 

 

 

 _"It's sweet, how long have you been working here, if it alright for me to ask?"_ Joanna asked, leaning over with a gentke smile as Sally grins,

 

 

 

 _"My mother was my master's nanny, when he was a boy, ma'am, while my father was the gardener,"_ Sally swiftly explained. " _So, I been seeing my master ever since I was born as my mother and I would often travel with him, I only began working permantly here since my seventeenth birthday."_

 

 

 

 _"Oh?"_ Joanna nodded with a smile.  _"And your parents?"_

 

 

 

Sally face went blank before sighing,  _"They died of yellowfever when I was thirteen."_

 

 

 

Joanna, Eliza, and Adrienne's faces fell,

 

 

" _I'm sorry..."_ Joanna whispered, looking very apologetic.

 

 

 _"No, no,"_ Sally shooked her head, slowly lighting up.  _"It is fine. I am long past that point of my life. I still miss my parents, but my master, also my mistress, had been nothing but kind to me and been giving me wonderful opportunities as I feel utterly blessed."_

 

 

The three woman shared relieved looks before Eliza softly told the girl,

 

 

_"We are glad you are happy."_

 

 

Sally nodded gratefully, before turning back to the trolley, pulling out some sewing, knitting supplies,

 

 

 

 _"You three must be bored, please entertain yourselves, for a while, I am sure your carriage will arrive soon!"_ she insisted, handing supplies to each woman, delighted by each of their smiles. 

 

 

"Sally!~" 

 

 

It was then, Mrs. Shippen's chirping voice was heard singing down the hall, in which Sally noticed the sour looks on each woman's faces as she sighs with a forced smile, politely excusing herself.

 

 

"Coming ma'am," she glided out of the room,

 

 

Eliza, Joanna, and Adrienne shared a look of a mixture of worry and a hint of suspicions as they couldn't help try listening from the far end to hear the voices of Sally and Mrs. Shippen, hearing a rather normal conversation yet something seems off,

 

 

"Sally, my dear, do you mind going down and delivering this letter to the mail carrier?" They heard Mrs. Shippen's chirps before muttering out, "He is being rather spoiled today to not bothering to show up himself!"

 

 

"Our personal one, if I'm correct?" Sally said midestly.

 

 

"Yes, yes, he will be closeby, shall I send a escourt?" Mrs. Shippen asked, in to which Sally insisted,

 

 

"No, no, ma'am, just the horse and I will be by the forests in the matter of twenty minutes!"

 

 

"Forests?" Joanna mouthed to Eliza, who blinked in shock. Adrienne, who still didn't know much English but could immediately sense something was wrong, just by looking between her two friend's faces.

 

 

Why on Earth would Sally need to go to the forests to hand in a letter to a mail carrier!? Something is awfully off is going on here as even poor Sally couldn't bright their day up.

 

 

It wasn't long till Sally pass the lodge doorway, grabbing her cloak from the rack, bidding her farewell before exiting the house. Within seconds they heard a horse riding off, in which all three women easily spotted Sally riding off through the lodge's window as Joanna sighs,

 

 

_"I am now more concern now."_

 

 

To which her two friends tiredly agreed.

 

 

 _"A pleasant girl, isn't she?"_ the three women nearly jumped out of their seats as they looked over to see Mrs. Shippen by the lodge's doorway, an arm draped over the doorframe while her free arm was hiding behind her back. 

 

 

 

An odd aura surronded the strawberry-blonde haired woman as she smiled that looked rather malicious and evil.

 

 

 _"One of the rays of sunshine in my life, if I say so myself,"_ Mrs. Shippen insisted, her blue-green eyes nearly glowing as she found the three women wincing away into their seats.  _"I would prefer you if you treat her well, after all, I still remember what happened to the other guest who took the audacity to laid a hand on poor Sally for his entertainment."_

 

 

Silence, Adrienne, Eliza, and Joanna shared a look of a mixture of disgust and fear, neither one of them want to utter the first word. Mrs. Shippen however, contuined... after drawing out a small, yet sharp knife from behind her back as she pulled it dangerously close under her chin as the three women gasped out in horror.

 

 

 _"Let's just say he didn't came back for a verrry good reason..."_ Mrs. Shippen hissed with a cruel smirk on her beautiful face, before suddenly relaxing as she jollily chirped, pulling the knife away from her chin. _"Do entertain yourself, ladies, make yourself home, I will be in the kitchen preparing a short meal. Call if you need anything!"_

 

 

With that, she glided away from the doorway, leaving the three women utterly pale.

 

 

Silence, the three friends slowly locked eyes with each other. Their suspicion griwing higher as they were now very much trapped, there maybe nothing they could do. Because if they try, they very much won't ho out alive...

 

 

May God be with them now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peggy froze in place, a sudden frown pulling up on her face as she blinked several times, looking over at the open. Feeling something was off, she was just playing chase with her younger brothers in the gardens of the backyard when she suddenly felt an odd feeling that something bad was going happen to her family. Cletching her fists, Eliza and Joanna still didn't came home and the feeling of worry rushed through her veins. She turn to look over to her brother John, who was in the middle of chasing Philip Jeremiah and Rennselaer, only to pause for a second, exchanging a look with his older sister. 

 

 

 

The two remained quiet, just staring at one and other, as if they were readinh each other's minds. Immediately, John looked at the open, in the exact spot where his sister was just looking out at. Peggy watched as the colors slowly drained from her little brother's face, who blinked several times in distraught, looking back her with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, Peggy turned to look at Philip Jeremiah and Rennselaer, both stopped running, swallowing hard as they too looked out in the open, feeling something was off before looking back at two eldest present.

 

 

 

Peggy felt her heart sinking, stomach dropping. Her fists had turned white in her grip but it didn't stop her from thinking ahead.

 

 

She just knew their world was going to turn upside down avgain in one of the worst way possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.
> 
>  
> 
> A little foreshadowing for the upcoming part 4 in Angelo and Alexander's conversation as I let you all be creative.
> 
>  
> 
> Mrs. Shippen... is getting scary.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah... The Schuyler Family are going go through a lot of crap... again.


	12. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Shippen reviels her true colors.

Lafayette laid in bed, arms crossed on his chest while he idly stared up at tye cieling with no purpose at all. His head was aching and his jealousy... was growing. He was very aware that his dear friend, Alexander and, well, not really a friend but somewhat an fellow aquitance, Angelo, were coming to base today. Somewhere at dark as he presumed and knowing them well enough, he was sure that the two will get into a shouting match sooner or later when they reach them. Then again, for all he knows, they might be arguing their way here right now. 

 

 

Either way, Lafayette wouldn't be surprised, because for one, the two hardly seemed to agree on anything whenever there was a meeting with all the officers as a whole or so. Always, it seems like Angelo always could find the ability to find a fault in Alexander's suggestions... though, the same could say the same for Alexander. Through out these past months and year, after Alexander married Eliza, he found a new confidence around Angelo as he somehow managed to finally snap back at the taller, intimating man without a second thought, finding error in Angelo's suggestion with just a blink of and eye. Much to Angelo's dismay...

 

 

Second of all, Angelo and Alexander are far from becoming friends. Yes, they tolerate each other enough to behave themselves and managed to share a laugh together... but only a little while before shooting stern glares. In truth, all their fighting, arguing, and bickering, Lafayette is only surprised of the fact that neither one of them chose crossed the line of raising their hand on the other. Prehaps the only reason was because of their family and by that meaning... Eliza.

 

 

Obvious, Eliza loves her husband and is extremely devoted to him, sharing her heart to him at the same amount he was doing it with her. Their love was true, very true as Alexander shows his affection every way possible as Eliza does the same. However, Eliza also loves her dear brother as Angelo was pratically attached to Eliza since she waa born. It was no doubt, Eliza admired and looked up to Angelo. She mended him when he was hurt, she told him everything she could to him, for the most part, Eliza grew up to be very honest to Angelo as he does the same with her. In fact, it seem to appear that Angelo and Eliza wound of raising each other. But they have seperate lives now, both now happily married and will possibly start a new family in the possibility of the new country they are fighting for as they must apart and trust that the other will live a long, peaceful life.

 

 

 

Which leads to conclusion number three as Lafayette is quite sure, only a few people could catch this on of tge reason of tge two brother-in-laws consant bickering. The lack of acceptance, bitterness, grudges, and diferent ideals that both men share towards each other. In truth, both Alexander and Angelo match wits and her each other's equals of the same amount of intellegence,  though, instead of joining together, it was probably one if the main reasons of their rivalry. They both have  _similiar_ views in politics but like before, they have  _different_ views in politics as it was more than likely once either of them get the chance to rise in poltical power, one could only pray for the country's well being.

 

 

 

Prehaps it was a good thing that Alexander married Eliza and Angelo married Joanna, for both women could read their own husband very well and for that, Lafayette is entirely grateful for these two wonderful women because they are the reason their husbands never killed each other yet. 

 

 

Lafayette sighs, closing his eyes, a smug grin pulling up on the corner of his lips as he remembered the events if this past month. The Great Schuyler Wedding, how most officers joked around after the fact that the great Angelo Schuyler left the bachelor life and settled down. How all the women pampered Joanna, the bride's two main side ladies were none other than Angelo's two sisters and Joanna's dearest friends, Eliza and Peggy.

 

 

For what he could recall, Lafayette remembered this month very well since the fact that after Mrs. Schuyler insisted that if the bride and groom see each other before weding during the month, it will be bad luck! Same routine happened during Eliza and Alexander's wedding preparation, so of course, the same will go for Joanna and Angelo's. How many times did Eliza and Peggy had to slammed a door on Angelo's face to avoid him seeing Joanna in the room. How they tripped him, to distract, Peggy even tackled Angelo down while Eliza raced out with Joanna in the opposite direction, just to make sure the bride and groom avoid eye contact. It was amusing and entertaining.

 

 

 

Sighing, however, Lafayette remembered his sweet wife back home, in which he opened his eyes with his vision blurry. Lafayette is a smart man, ambitious in a way and quite confident, he did had flaws like anyone else.

 

 

Gazing towards his desk, to the drawer where he kept all her letters, he remembere that the last lettee he gotten was months old as Lafayette couldn't help but frown. He was sure he should not worry, since the his wife was safe, wuth their veloved children, at their estate in Paris... yet a tiny part of him in his heart said otherwise. He can't help but feel like something was wrong. Something terribly wrong. It was prehaps ridiculous, yet Lafayette thinks the other probabilities of the condition his family might be.

 

 

Surely he should not be worried... right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza sighs, sewing a quilt in the parlor, trying to distract herself from the fear welling up in her chest. Where else Joanna was resting back in a nearby softchair, resting her eyes after stressing so much, half asleep while their dear Adrienne was nursing her son and tending her daughter upstairs in their room, trying to be calm as possie. Gazing over at her dear Joanna, Eliza couldn't help but relax a little, before sighing, turning her attention back to the quilt, nearly finished after working at it for the past few hours...

 

 

Their couchman hadn't arrived yet, she was begining to suspect something malicious might have happened to the poor man. Fearing that she was right, considering how instense Mrs. Shippen was turning out to be, who was down in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner. Sally still hadn't arrive yet, though, Eliza wasn't all that concern because what she, Adrienne, and Joanna suspected, the girl was in safe hands... considering the fact that Mrs. Shippen had the aura to probably kill _anyone_ if they were to harm poor Sally.

 

 

Blinking a bit, Eliza looked back at Joanna, who seemingly fallen asleep with a tense look on her face. Eliza sighs, turning back to finish off the last few stiches of the quilt, finishing it up in another five minutes before putting the needle to the side and stood up, carrying the large quilt towards her now sleeping friend, draping it over Joanna's body as Eliza smiled warmly at the sight of her friend slightly relaxing. 

 

 

It wasn't long, Eliza leaned down a pressed a affectionated kiss on Joanna's hair, like she usually do for her sister Peggy in a sisterly loving gesture. Pushing her hair behind her ear, Eliza stood up, making her way to window, leaning on the frame. She frowned, the sun was setting to rest as Eliza realized that she, Joanna, Adrienne, and the children were not leaving anytime soon... seemingly trapped under house arrest. 

 

 

It was odd, Eliza didn't find herself panicking, she was tensed but oddly calm. Gazing down at the sun set, she wondered if Alexander could hear her thoughts, pleading him to come back at get her from this rather unpleasant scene. She wondered if he could already feel her fear swelling inside her, how ridculous it was, she could only pray. Pray that this was only a nightmare and she will wake up in her husband's arm in bed, pray that this will not become the events back at Morristown that still send chills down her back.

 

"Mrs. Hamilton~," a low, feminine voice sang quuetly behind her as Eliza jolted up, startled, Eliza placed a hand on her heart as she turned to meet the fierce eyes and smirm of Mrs. Shippen.

 

 

"Mrs... Shippen?" Eliza whispered out, her voice hoarse, glancing over at Joanna, who seemingly began to stir.

 

 

Mrs. Shippen followed the other women eyes, smirking, "Let Mrs. Schuyler sleep and help me set the table, my dearest lady." She suggested, turning her back to Eliza and headed towards the dining room.

 

 

 

Gulping, Eliza cherished her resting friend's cheek before hesitatedly following, thinking if she didn't, she might lose her life...

 

 

 

 God, if only Alexander was here now...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander fell tense, a sudden chill down his spine took him by surprise as he looked over his shoulder, as if looking if the answers were behind him. Foolish, he thought, but Alexander suddenly felt something was wrong... something was terribly wrong. Gazing up ahead at Angelo, who was riding off in front of him, he watched as the Schuyler Brither came to a stop, looking back at Alexander with a frown...

 

 

It was not directed at him, it didn't feel like it. It was more tense or anxious. Alexander and Angelo somehow felt something was wrong back home... something terribly wrong. They were already near base, other two hours left to reach base when they felt tge air go eerily cold and a mysterious vibe had strucked them from tge back of their spine. 

 

 

The two would then lock eyes, cold, dark stares as if to find an explanation in tge other man. It was only darkness and anxiety. 

 

 

Another cold shiver went up their spines as both men shivered, teeth chattering. It was odd, it was just blazing hot was once before as it almost felt like summer. Yet, the terrifying cold air made it felt like it was back to eery winter at Morristown as they were quick to be reminded of him...

 

 

That evil that was once was Henry Livingston.

 

 

Biting his lips, Angelo faced Alexander with utmost horrorfied,

 

 

"There is a new evil, Hamilton... and I fear it will strike at my family," he told him. Alexander paled, turning to look back at the open, he violently shooked his head,

 

 

"I fear that you are right."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The quiet clicking of knives, forks, and spoons were heard clicking on the dining table at the far end of the house where a clear view of the rather large backyard was easily viewed by the nearby, large window. Eliza didn't took the time to admire it as she remained caustious, supressing her impulse inside her as she watched from her corner of her eyes towards Mrs. Shippen, who merrily set the table at the other end. Observing her carefully, Eliza followed the other woman's lead on setting the table. It was different from what she was use to, the strawberry-blonde was setting the napkins, knives, forks, and spoons rather differently as Eliza followed in order to avoid any chances of offending her.

 

 

 

"I see you are rather uncomfortable with my preferences, madame?" Mrs. Shippen suddenly spoke, not looking at Eliza in the eye, smirking amusingly as she contuined to work on serting the table.

 

 

"I don't have a problem..." Eliza calmly replied, turning her eyes back down at the table. "We all have our own taste."

 

 

"Wise words, thought your older brother was the witty one," Mrs. Shippen murmured out.

 

 

Eliza froze, blinking, turning to the woman with raised brows, astonished before stuttering out, "H-how d-do you know I have a brother, ma'am?"

 

 

Silence, Eliza didn't hear a response, swallowing, she turned around and gasping as Mrs. Shippen was inches from her face, a large knife held under her chin, near her neck as Mrs. Shippen rested her free hand in the nest of Eliza's scalp as a dangerous look in her eyes,

 

 

"A little bird whispered in my ear," mimicked Mrs. Shipped, her nails clwaing into Eliza's scalp, who whimpered as she stood straight, fearing if she moved, Mrs. Shippen might cross the line. "You know, Mrs. Hamilton, I actually  _really_ like you. You have an angelic vibe that tickles me to giggles."

 

 

 

Swallowing hard, Eliza took the courage to ask, eyeing down at the weapon. "Why the knife?"

 

 

Ger stammering made the other woman laugh,

 

 

"If you think I might hurt you, Mrs. Hamilton, it is far from that," Mrs. Shippen snickerd, slowly pulling the knife away from Eliza's neck, much to Eliza's relief, Mrs. Shippen hummed. "Believe me, my dearest lady, you hold such value as much as Mrs. Schuyler and Madame de Lafayette hold to me."

 

 

Eliza was quiet, before she spoke again, "You were spying on us." She concluded.

 

 

Mrs. Shippen looked amused, "Somewhat. It is my house. But... after all..." She bidded her lashes, leaning in to her. "It is what spies do, no? A good method to stay true to my dear friend, Major John Andrè, don't you think?"

 

 

The slow realization was swelling in Eliza painfully as her eyes widen in horror. John Andrè. The name echoed in her head. 

 

 

She knew him. She knew well. The British Major, Head of Intelligence, handsome, intellegent, poetic, artistic, clever, and charming, he rivaled both Alexander and Angelo with his wit and temper to them. 

 

 

 

Eliza and Mrs. Shippen lockes eyes fir another brief second before Eliza shove the other woman back and made a run for it to the exit of the room, only to be grabbed by the arm and turned, slapped hard on the face as she fell to the hem of Mrs. Shippen's dress who glared viciously down at her. An ugly sneer pulling down on her pretty face.

 

 

 

Eliza shooked in fear, her cheek still stinging as tears blurred her vision. The knife in Mrs. Shippen's hand was shaking violently.

 

 

 

"Eliza!?" Joanna's voice ringed from the hall, racing into the room with a gasp. "W-what's this!?-"

 

 

" _Mrs. Shippen_ is a British Spy!" Eliza snapped, staring up at Mrs. Shippen who muse,

 

 

"Don't be too surprise, my dears, it was coming."

 

 

Joanna was taken back, though she expected this, she didn't thought it will be so sudden. Racing down to take Eliza away from the enraged women, both Eliza and Joanna backed against the wall, in which Mrs. Shippen snickered evily.

 

 

Two more footsteps were heard, yiung Anastasie ran into the room in spite of curiousity froze in place in fear at the sight of the violated Mrs. Shippen. Reading the smirk on the woman's face, both, Joanna and Eliza screeched out as Mrs. Shippen dived for the girl, taking her in her clutches, right when Adrienne came rushing in with Georges in her arm as she shrieked in horror at the sight of a armed Mrs. Shippen, now holding her sobbing daughter.

 

 

The once beautiful blue-green eyes sifted into a darker green of a monster!

 

 

"Mama!" Anastasie screamed, reaching towards her mother, whi burst into tears right when Georges broked down crying.

 

 

 _"MY GIRL!"_ Adrienne cried, looking over at the evil Mrs. Shippen with pleading eyes.  _"Please, not my girl!"_

 

 

"Let go of her, ma'am, please," Joanna exclaimed, her eyes growing wet. "Not the girl. She did nothing wrong!"

 

 

"She is just a child," contuined Eliza, her eyes already letting down tears. "Leave her be and deal with me instead."

 

 

Mrs. Shippen smirked, holding the sobbing Anastasie close to her, mockingly comforting the girl. "No, no, I would never hurt a child, it would be unspefically evil of me."

 

 

 

Before anyone could say another word, the frobt door opened and closed, view minutes later, Sally came to view by the entance and was taken back at the sight,

 

 

"Ma'am..." she spoke in disbelief. It was at that moment, the monster in Mrs. Shippen seemed soften a little, bidding her lashes,

 

 

"My dear," she nodded, resting little Anastasie closer to her chest. "Do set house in lock down... afraid our  _guests_ are now our  _prisoners_."

 

 

 

It was at that moment all three, Eliza, Adrienne, and Joanna were offically trapped. All three and the children's lives in the hand of Mrs. Shippen...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Philip Schuyler stared out at the now dark sky, cloudy, not a star in sight. He frowned in displeasure as he draws nearer to the window, Rennselaer would be upset, but that was his least concern... something didn't feel right. As in first, his daughter and daughter-in-law hadn't yet arrived and everyone was getting worried, including himself. In fear of something malicious must have happened, Mr. Schuyler reluctantly called upon Mr. Church, who already set his men on a search for them.

 

 

That may be his daughter and daughter-in-law, but that was also Mr. Church's own daughter and the girl who he very much see as a daughter, as well. Mr. Schuyler already had Isabelle console the worried Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church, who arrived with her husband just a few hours ago. Mr. Van Rennselaer also came by with Stephen, Aunt Getrude, and Dr. Cochran as soon as news reached them. 

 

 

Hearing footsteps behind, Mr. Schuyler turned to meet the eyes of Mr. Church as the two men stared for a small while, suggestung something. Silence, Mr. Church bowed and shook his head, followed Mr. Schuyler looking distraught.

 

 

 

"What could have happened?" Mr. Schuyler huskily asked.

 

 

"I hope nothing malicious, but knowing both of our girls well," Mr. Church murmured, looking out the window. "Their innocence and good natures could be taken advantage."

 

 

 

"It... it will be best if we inform Angelo and Alexander, no?" Mr. Schuyler suggested, eyeing Mr. Church.

 

 

Mr. Church sighs, "As stupid you may look, you are not as big of idiot as I once thought you were."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler was quiet, before a strained smile curled up on his lips, "Stupid Fat Rat."

 

 

"Old Skinny Bagpipe." Mr. Church softly said, looking at the taller man with a strain look as well.

 

 

 

Deepening their odd connection, the two men seperated ways and got to work. Pushing their difference aside for a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, upstairs in the nursery, Peggy was tending baby Cornelia in her arms with a sigh. Cornelia fallen asleep a while ago and she couldn't be happier, but the concern and tension she was under, it did not allow her to rest. She worried for Eliza and Joanna as her heart was just telling her that something horrible had happened to them. It is just terrible, right after her brother and Joanna got married and Cornelia's birth, Peggy was hoping some peace and happiness but no, something didn't allow the Schuyler's to be happy. Someone's evil eye is just on her family!

 

 

Peggy bit her lips and looked down at Cornelia, who remained peacefully asleep.

 

 

"Must be good to be a baby..."

 

 

A sudden, soft voice erupted into the nursery as Peggy looked up to see Stephen standing by the doorway, frowning as he would then sigh, slowly making his way over, once he was close enough, he stroked Cornelia's head,

 

 

"You don't have anything to worry about and just be oblivious of the world around you," he whispered. Peggy was quiet, looking up at him with concern,

 

 

 

"We will find them, right?" She softly asked. Stephen was quiet before speaking out,

 

 

"I hope we do... but if it is past twelve, I will go out on horseback and search for them myself," he told her in honest tone.

 

 

Peggy nodded before concluding, turning her back to him and rested Cornelia in her crib, "Say whatever you want, I am going with you."

 

 

"Peggy..." he started but trailed off once she turned to look at him in the eyes, her dark ones pleadingly staring into his anxious blue ones.

 

 

"Stephen, please, I need to get to my sister and friend. Maybe possibly save my family," she begged, taking both of his hands in hers. "Stephen. Please?"

 

 

Stephen was quiet, closing his eyes as he sighs. He nodded, 

 

 

"Alright." He pulled her into an embrace. "Just... just be sure to stay next to me the entire way?"

 

 

"I will..." Peggy whispered against his chest. "I will..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Across the lines, Andrè was in his house office, planning the next possible attack on the Americans, the lonely aura around him deepening. Biting is quill, he eyed the maps, a smirk curling up his lips,

 

 

"Now there is an idea," he chuckled, quickly dipping his quill in ink and wrote down his idea in his notes.

 

 

"Sir?" 

 

 

His servant called behind his close door, 

 

 

"Yes, my friend?" He called, eyes still focus on his notes.

 

 

"Captain Simcoe is here!" She called. Andrè froze, blinking several times before sighing, closing his notes and brushibg everything to the side.

 

 

"Send him in!" He defeatedly said, and within a few seconds, the door flung open and to Andrè astonishment, three men were flung to his desk as the major raised a brow in disapproval. Ten more men came showering, going in rows of five in either part of the room as it was then, Captain Simcoe came in with a smirk.

 

 

Andrè raised a brow at the captain before glancing down the three men, who were rubbing their heads in pain and grunted. All three muttering things of what it appears to be French.

 

 

 

"Speak now, Simcoe," Andrè murmured, eyeing the three men in curiousity.

 

 

"Speak," Simcoe urged, a wicket smile on his face as he eyed the three men viciously.

 

 

The three men tensed as the one in the middle, with a mark on his temple  spoke out,

 

 

 _"I am Maurice BeauJon, my two companions, Oliver Noir and Vince EtteMorse,"_ he first gestured to the man with a scar on his chin 'Oliver' then to the man with the bruise on his cheek 'Vince'.  _"We are spies for the British, spying on the French where we chased a woman to the colonies, who happens to know the identity of the spy on the rebel's camp."_

 

 

 

Raising a brow, Andrè looked over at Simcoe with a small, knowing smirk, " _Who is this lady?"_

 

 

 

_"Madame de Lafayette, General Lafayette's wife and-,"_

 

 

 

 _"And I apperciate this information,"_ Andrè pulled open his drawer.  _"For a certain crime of assault, I hereby, declare you three to be excuted in the manner of secrecy."_

 

 

 

The three men looked taken back, before any off them could say anything, Andrè pulled out a pistol from his drawer and stood up with a sneer as one by one, he fired each of the three men down, in a graceful manner. Once he fired the last man, Andrè shooked his head, growling, "I could smell a rapist meters aways."

 

 

"I knew," Simcoe nodded, gliding over to Andrè, ignoring the three, now dead, bodies that were lying on the floor, his ten men looking unfaze, staring straight ahead. Resting an arm on the major's shoulder, he asked, "What now?"

 

 

"Well, first get your men despose these beasts' bodies and wrote our commander of what we fingered out. As well as-,"

 

 

 

"Sir?"

 

 

His servant's voice called from down the hall, Andrè frowned, making his way to the door, passing the bodies and ignoring Simcoe, he exited his office to greet his servant. Making sure she didn't had to withness three bodies in his office.

 

 

"Um, is everything alright?" She softly asked as Andrè flashed a charming smile,

 

 

"Yes, yes, all is fine, tell me, is everything alright my dearest, Mercy?"

 

 

Mercy, his servant girl nodded, handing him a letter, "One of Peggy Shippen's letter arrived..." she softly said.

 

 

Raising a brow, Andrè smiled, taking the letter before he kissed her hand with a smile. "Thank you, Mercy. Go off and enjoy yourself in the parlor, alright?"

 

 

Mercy nodded, forcing a smile of her own but her dark eyes suggested her concern but followed his orders. Once she was gone, Andrè opened the letter, scanning through,

 

 

_My dearest John Andrè,_

 

_It brings to my knowledge that a woman of the name Madame Adrienne de Lafayette has enter the colonies with her children, being ambushed, with her children, it is unfornate as she knows my husband's betrayal. She told two other young ladies, Mrs. Joanna Church Schuyler and Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton._

 

 

 _'Eliza?'_ Andrè perked up, he contuined to read on,

 

 

_The wives of three of the most influential men in Washington's army, I am delighted to say they are in my clutches in the ends of Albany. Feel free to drop by, company is surely welcomed as I know you will be pleased._

 

 

_Love,_

 

_P.S.A_

 

 

Andrè was beyond please as he smirked wickedly, "Simcoe!~" he sang.

 

 

"What?" Simcoe called from Andrè's office. 

 

 

Andrè snickered,

 

 

"We are going to Albany!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap... this ain't looking good.
> 
>  
> 
> Mrs. Shippen is now terrifying.


	13. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler's Couchman shares a few words with his captors.
> 
>  
> 
> Stephen and Peggy make a run for it... but they are probably not alone.
> 
>  
> 
> And Tallmadge sees a insight of Arnold of how dangerous the Major General is.

Darkness... there was nothing but darkness, that was all the poor, Schuyler's couchman could see. His hands were tied behind his back, seated in a chair, a shack was thrown over his head, causing his short while of blindness. He tried to move his legs, but he realized his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair... rather tightly, as well. Shaking, his head, he grumbled and just before he was ready to start yelling, he heard a quiet voice of a young boy that send shivers down his spine,

 

 

 

"Are you awake?" The boy's voice was calm and low, the man thought it was foolish but a swirl of fear hit him in the guts. Not wanting to respond, the man only nodded. Seconds later, the young boy ran off, the sounds of his footsteps were heard from down the hall as he shouted,

 

 

"Mama! Mama! The man woke up! He woke up!"

 

 

Seconds later, a voice of a woman cleared the air, shouting out,

 

 

"Ian! Freddy said the man finally woke up!"

 

 

 _Ian_ , the man, possibly the leader of this abduction. The couchman sneered behind the shack, his knuckles turning fight as he shooked in anger and fear. What did they do to his mistresses, to the poor French lady and her children. So many questions and he wanted answers, now!

 

 

More heavy footsteps before he heard the familiar voice of Ian,

 

 

"So you have awoken?" Ian asked, a matter of factly. The couchman scoffed,

 

 

"I would swear, but not in front of a child," he responded, before adding on. "And ladies."

 

 

He heard Ian sigh, before hearing the man muttering, but to someone else, "Jonathan, take the shack off his head, give him a better look."

 

 

He heard a sigh, footsteps traveled behind chair and with seconds, the shack was pulled off his head, meeting the gaze of a rather tired looking Ian and soon, a very apologetic Jonathan. The couchman frowned, observing the room, seeing nothing but crates, food supplies, kitchen tools, and a bulb that held above his head, providing the only light in the room.

 

 

"Where am I?" He questioned.

 

 

"Our home..." Jonathan meekly responded. The couchman raised a brow as Jonathan quickly added on, "The back room of the house, though."

 

 

Blinking, the couchman nodded, not planning to questions his whereabouts any farther. He turned his eyes on Ian, who stood up stiffly, his hand behind his back. Anaylzing the man, the couchman heard a soft shuffle by the doorway as a small, fair haired boy stood by the door. Apparently, Ian and Jonathan both turned to the door, in which Ian frowned at the boy, before saying a solid tone,

 

 

"Son, go to your mother."

 

 

The boy, looked up at his father, his fair colored eyes shining with curiousity. Not too long, a pair of heels clicked down towards the room, where a young, beautiful woman with fair brown hair tousled down her back, pressing her hands on the boy's shoulders as he gaze up towards her,

 

 

"Freddy, come," she softly said, picking him up, throwing a quick, apologentic glance towards Ian before scurrying off. 

 

 

Ian's face seemed to soften, to which the couchman questioned, "Your wife and son?"

 

 

Ian bit his lips before nodding, his back turned to the other man, "Yes."

 

 

The bound man blinked, feeling somewhat concern. The boy was awfully small than any other young boy he ever came acrossed. "Your son... is awfully small, with all do respect."

 

 

"Thank you for your concern, it is very well noted," Ian murmured, bowing his head.

 

 

The couchman frowned, nodding before turning to Jonathan, who seemed a bit nervous and fidgety. Speaking, the younger boy grown more startled when the 'prisoner' asked, "Assuming that you too, have family here?"

 

 

Before the younger boy could reply, a firm, feminine voice called from down the hall, "Jonathan! Can you please come here, Permelia and I need you!"

 

 

 

Jonathan's eyes widen as he turned with a pleading look to Ian, who paused before firmly nodding his approval in which Jonathan raced out of the room, looking much more relieved. "Coming Amelia!" 

 

 

He was gone within seconds, his footsteps dying out rather quickly down the hall, Ian turned to the couchman, "Assuming you have a name?"

 

 

"I do," the man replied, tilting his head. Ian stood his ground, patiently waiting for him to contuine. It wasn't long till he chuckled, smirking as the sudden realization clicked lile a lightbulb in his head after the amount of silence, 

 

 

 

"I see you aren't planning on giving your identity up so quickly, rather than being the Schuyler's Couchman?" Ian offered, his prisoner smirked,

 

 

"For your information, it is best to stay quiet rather than blurt out all your secrets to your enemy, and if I am right?" The man gaze towards the door to the room. "You won't kill, since you did refer that killing is not your style. Considering you have family as well, three you women and child, you and lanky are defiantly not planning to kill me."

 

 

 

"Wisd words from a couchman," Ian acknowledged, seeing the other man smirk wider. "But I do warn you, my mistress and master are both dangerous people, best of you do cooperate and behave."

 

 

 

"Is that so?" The couchman muttered, looking away, swearing in a hush tone to himself. His mistresses and the French lady and her children are more than likely in danger now. He should have followed his instincts from the very start and lead them back to the Schuyler's House, rather than following Mrs. Shippen lead instead. Looking over at Ian, he mutters, "How long are you planning to keep be captive, sir?"

 

 

"Once our mistress send us our next order on what to do with you and the  _other_ captive," Ian replied, his tone calm and mellow, turning his back to the man before walking out the door. "Call if you need anything. Also, no funny business."

 

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The clock strucked twelve, Stephen peered his head around the doorway to see Mr. Schuyler, Mr. Church, his father, and Dr. Cochran discussing on the matter of Eliza and Joanna's disapparrence and what further action they must take to insure their wellbeing. Holding in a breathe, Stephen backed away and made his way up the stairs, all the women and children were ushered to bed after the men usured them that Eliza and Joanna will be found by morning. However, Stephen highly doubted that.

 

 

The young man would sneak around upstairs, quietly drawing near to Mr. Schuyler's house office. He gently held the doorknob and to his luck, it opened without a budge. Appears that Mr. Schuyler might have simply forgotten to lock it up the last time he finished up in there. Or it was probably Stephen's good luck, either way, the boy was greatful. Dashing inside, Stephen quietly went around the office, Peggy told him that her father had a large shotgun over the fireplace of the office in which Stephen found right away.

 

 

The shotgun was well decorated and held up over the fireplace, under a large portrait of the Schuyler Family; in which Angelo and Mr. Schuyler were standing tall and firm, while the ladies, Mrs. Schuyler, Eliza, and Peggy were sitting in front on the couch, while John stood on the side, his arm resting on the edge of the couch while Philip Jeremiah seated on the ground with Rennselaer.

 

 

Quietly but quickly, Stephen took the shotgun off of the display, finding the bullets in a small pouch resting on a nearby table, quickly shoving in his coat's pocket. It was then, he left the office, quietly the door behind and headed to Peggy's room. Making there within seconds, Stephen found Peggy packing up a bag of some useful belongings, finishing up by tying the knots to keep it in tack.

 

 

"Are you ready?" Stephen asked softly, quietly closing the door, locking it. Peggy looked at him, a tiny smile forming on her lips,

 

 

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, Stephen smiled, resting the shotgun on the bed before going over to the coverds of her dressers, opening them up. Peggy watched as he observed her dresses, not feeling uncomfortable one bit. 

 

 

"Something the matter?" Peggy asked curiously. Stephen bit his lips, before he replied,

 

 

"I think we need to tie these dresses up into a rope, to help us get down from the window."

 

 

Peggy grinned, gliding over, taking a chunk of her dresses and dropping them on the table, getting to work. "Piece of cake!"

 

 

Stephen chuckled lightly, walking over to help her. Five minutes later, the two tossed one end out the window, while tying the other end to the leg of the bed. Stephen hooked the shotgun behind his back, while Peggy will toss the bag out the window, letting it fall into the bushes, without making a sound. Sharing a look, the pair would take turns, Stephen allowed Peggy to first while he supervised her steps, assuring her that she was doing fine. Thankfully, within a minute, Peggy safely made it on to the ground without a scratch, much to Stephen's relief.

 

 

"Be careful," Peggy softly called out to him, watching Stephen as he climbed down as she anxiously waited for him. 

 

 

Stephen grinded his teeth, careful not to lose his grip, gasping as his foot slipped. Peggy nearly shrieked but managed to hold it in as she saw him regaining his balance, letting out a breathe omce he only made it to the ground.

 

 

"I told you to be careful!" She quietly scowled, smacking his chest, Stephen chuckled, playfully pinching her cheek,

 

 

"You love me though," he smirked cheekily, Peggy huffed, a tiny grin pulling up her face as she picked up the bag and followed Stephen lead. "Come on, to the horses!"

 

 

Unaware, up to the window beside Peggy's bedroom, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Renselaer were peering out of John's bedroom window as to which the three brothers a shared rather knowing look between them.

 

 

"This can't be good," Philip Jeremiah muttered, eyeing their sister and Stephen running off into the dark. "You don't think..."

 

 

He trailed off, exchanging looks with his brothers before turning back at the window. The realization hitting each of them hard in the gut as they each sigh on different cues, as if each boy had been punched in the stomach.

 

"Should we tell father?" Rennselaer asked, looking up at his two older brothers with a questioning look.

 

 

John sighs, scratching his head while biting his lips as he glances at his o younger brothers, "That would be the most logical thing to do..."

 

 

The brothers were quiet for a brief moment, anylzing each other's facial expression to which they began chuckling among themselves as John would then gently nudged Philip Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, you take the lead on this one!"

 

 

"Alright then, brother," Philip Jeremiah nodded, gesturing to the bed. "Use those bedsheets and pillow cases and tie them up like a rope, we are getting out of here."

 

 

"On it!" John grinned, rushing over to his bed. Philip Jeremiah, turning to Rennselaer, 

 

 

"Rennselaer, pack up some items, this might be a long trip!" He told the younger boy, who playfully saluted and went off to get a sack. Brushing his hair back, Philip Jeremiah snucked out the room after telling his brothers,

 

 

"I am going to get the shotgun and bullets that Angelo keeps under his _old_ bedroom's bed."

 

 

"Be careful," John told him, Philip Jeremiah winked with a response of,

 

 

"As always."

 

 

Once he left, quietly closing the door behind him, John turned to Rennselaer with a wide smirk, "Brother, this is going to be one of the wildest and idiotic act we will ever be doing."

 

 

Rennselaer smiled, taking out a bag, "Remember, this is for our family. A true Schuyler will always do whatever it takes to save their family."

 

 

"Speaking out, like a true Schuyler yourself, Renny," John smiled, before looking out the window, up to the dark sky as he sighs. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Hang on big sister. Joanna. We are getting you out of this. Just you wait."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back at Washington's safehouse, the officers that were currently present were preparing themselves for dinner as Tallmadge goes around the house in the search for his sister. It was nearly past eight and Kitty didn't seem to be at any corner if the house, he was begining to get worried for her. Kind to think of... he paused, resting by a table down the hall, begining to think as he rubbed his forehead. He hadn't see Brewster either, since morning.

 

 

"What is it with these two?" He muttered out, scratching his forehead.

 

 

"Lost something?" 

 

 

Tallmadge yelped, wheeling around to see Arnold, smirking viciously at him, just a few feet away from the young major. The major general made his way over to the startled boy, ruffling Tallmadge's hair once he was close enoigh to feel his breathe. Tallmadge blinked, stepping back out of discomfort,

 

 

"Sir," Tallmadge began, his fair eyes growing glossy. "What are... I mean, with all do respect, what were doing?"

 

 

Arnold raised a brow, the smirk on his face growing larger by the moment as Tallmadge felt a uneasy aura in the atmosphere around them. Just as he was ready to take another step back, Arnold's right hand latched onto Tallmadge's left arm as he would twist it around the boy's back, thugging it hard as the young major nearly let out a loud cry of pain, had the older man have not covered his mouth with his free hand, Tallmadge was forced into silence.

 

 

Not long after, Arnold pushed Tallmadge facing up against the wall, with his arm still in the older man's strong grip. The young major fought hard to set himself free, only to hear the other man chuckling darkly in his ear,

 

 

"Hm, Major Tallmadge, you better watch your surrondings," Arnold huskily said in the boy's ear as Tallmadge felt himself going white as a bedsheet. He now know how dangerous Arnold might be. Arnold smirks at the tense major, contuining on, "Don't get me wrong, you are a such a valuable soilder. Strong, healthy, and undeniable leadership quialities, but... as intellegent you are, you are so naive."

 

 

He freed Tallmadge's mouth, hearing the boy's response. Tallmadge was furious and let alone, disgusted by the major general's action as he squirmed through his words, "I swear, if you don't let me go this instance-,"

 

 

"A fighting soul, much like your 'sister'," Arnold muse, Tallmadge felt his heaet sinking.

 

 

"Kitty..." he whispered, now growing desperate to get out of Arnold's grip as he grinding his cheek, "Where's my sister, you little-,"

 

 

"Oh safe, I assure you," Arnold nodded, twisting Tallmadge's tighter as the younger man nearly cried out. "Though, I pity you, major. You show so much love for her, yet her soul will always be part of the Livingston's bloodline."

 

 

"Are you insulting my sister?" Tallmadge grinding his teeth together, struggling hard to pull away.

 

 

"Hm... no," Arnold murmured, sighing heavily. "I advise you not to struggle, it will only cause more harm."

 

Tallmadge glowered, sneering over his shoulder, he spat out, "Is this how you treat your wife, general? If this is the case, then I am not surprise if she hated you!"

 

 

"Silence, boy!" Arnold hissed, twisting Tallmadge's arm farther up as the young man nearly let out a cry, Arnold hisses in the major's ear,

 

"Like I said before, my wife and I share the same rage, as well as bitterness..." he began, suddenly a predatory smirk waddled up his lips as he softly contuined on, while twisting the boy's arm even harder, "Yet, we do know a thing or two about love..."

 

 

He snickered at the boy's grunts before leaning away from his ear, "Speaking of which, you hadn't learned from my message and nor did you past it on, didn't you?"

 

 

"What message?" Tallmadge growled, now wishing that Brewster and Kitty would come to his aid as he was feeling lie he was ready to lose hope from getting away from this trap. Arnold sighs defeatedly,

 

 

"Benjamin," Arnold softly said, showing some symphaty in his voice. Tallmadge felt his blood gone cold as a loose breathe got stuck in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. None of his fellow officers or seniors ever called him by his first name; other than a crossed Washington, Rochambeau, and at times Hamilton, Schuyler, Lafayette, and Burr, other than that, it was mostly reserved for Kitty and Brewster. 

 

 

Tallmadge swallowed his breathe, exhaling shakenly. He felt Arnold nuzzling his chin on his shoulder as the older man sighs quietly, still holding the younger man in his grip,

 

 

"Love is bitter. You don't know who you can trust and who might betray you," Arnold whispered, yet it soon sounded mlre of a hiss as he went on with the final phrase. "You won't even know when Kitty stabs you behind your back. And it will contuine until you are the last one standing. Every person you love will either leave. Or _die_."

 

 

 

With that, Arnold let go of the shaken Tallmadge, smirking proudly as he turned to make his leave. Tallmadge's eyes followed the general as he felt a certain fear welling up in his chest. 

 

 

Arnold turned to go around the corner, only to halt as he was blocked by the snickering Kitty and Brewster as the two would then froze, once they finally locked eyes with him. Arnold, anaylzing the two of them, looking at them, up and dkwn as he sneered at Brewster's muddy boots and Kitty's skirt that was all dirty with dried up dirt and mud on the hem of her plain dress.  Rolling his eyes, Arnold forced a smirk,

 

 

"I advice you to get ready for dinner, young ones," he said, slowly begining to grow amused. "Unless you consider to be like animals and eat out in wilderness."

 

 

With that, he swayed right past them as Kitty and Brewster shared a look of dismay, shaking their heads before heading into the halls... immediately spotting the shaken up Tallmadge, looking white as a sheet. 

 

 

"B-brother?" Kitty exclaimed, rushing over to her brother's side, taking his head, gasping. "Your hands..."

 

 

"M-my hands?" Stuttered Tallmadge, gazing down at the floor, still shaking. "W-what about m-my hands?"

 

 

"They are so... sweaty... and cold!" Kitty looked up at him with horror. "Brother? What happened?!"

 

 

She demanded to know the reasons why her brother was like this. Brewster blinked, feeling his friend's hand for himself, gasping outloud as Kitty was right, Tallmadge's hands were too cold and extremely sweaty! Looking up at him, he questioned,

 

 

"Ben, do you need to lie down? Do you need water?" Brewster urged, Kitty nodded,

 

 

"Something too eat?" She suggested, Tallmadge swallows, nodding,

 

 

"I... I want to stay in my room," he finally mustered. "W-with you two... please."

 

 

"Of course!" Brewster quickly said, exchamging a quick look with Kitty. "Kitty, go to the kitchen and fetch some warm-,"

 

 

**_"No!"_ **

 

 

Tallmadge exclaimed, clutching onto both of their hands in a death grib, as if his life depended on it. Both Kitty and Brewster winced, feeling Tallmadge's nails digging deep into their skin as they were sure they might start bleeding.  Yet, that was far from their worries as they glance up at Tallmadge, who was now shaking violently, tears were suddenly streaming down his face as both of them gasped, clingong onto his arms with so much concern,

 

 

"Ben, what's the-," Brewster began, but let out a loud cry as Kitty shrieked, seeing the other man loosing consciousness, falling forward, nearly hitting the ground had it no been for his best friend and sister great reflexes as they caught him right on time.

 

 

"Ben!" Brewster exclaimed, realizing that the other man finally blacked out. Turning to the frantic Kitty, who desperatedly saying her poor brother's name over and over again, in the attempts to revive,

 

 

"Kitty, we must get him to his room, stay with him and I will retrieve some cold water and a damped cloth, as well as informing Washington," he told her as they already began to carry Tallmadge up the stairs, avoiding any collisions.

 

 

"I advice you to get some alcohol and spoons, too," Kitty informed, making their way up to the second floor, Brewster raised a brow as she sighs, shaking her head. "Just to let you know, I am not planning on getting drunk, it is to sober my brother up."

 

 

"A little, I presume," Brewster nodded, offering a smile. Kitty sighs, forcing one of her own as she nodded. They managed to make it Tallmadge's room, where Kitty amd Brewster gently rested him on his bed, tucking him.

 

 

Brewster would then turn to make his leave, only to freeze, turning back to Kitty, who hunched over, mending her brother. Tallmadge seemed to stir when she brushed her warm hand against his cheek, though his eyes remained close. Eying back to Kitty, she was still in her muddy dress, that was rather thin to her warm. Inhaling, Brewster went back, taking off his jacket, resting it over Kitty's shoulders. Kitty blinked, looking up to him, a tiny smile resting on her fair lips as Brewster playfully ruffled her hair as she quietly squeaked,

 

 

"Can't let you get sick, too, Baby Tallmadge," he told her, gazing back at Tallmadge, who laid motionless. "After all, I need to make sure you're happy, because if you are, it make our Benny-Boy, happy too. And he means very much too me."

 

 

Kitty followed his eyes, gently brushing some tousled hair away from Tallmadge's forehead as he quivered his lips, whimpering quietly.

 

 

"We don't deserve him," she whispered, feeling Brewster's eyes hovering over her head.

 

 

"Indeed, we don't," he replies, before turning away, exiting the room, but not before he offered Kitty one last wink. "I'll be back, Baby Tallmadge, Caleb isn't leaving you anytime soon."

 

 

She laughed quietly to herself, seeing him leave, leaving her to be with her big brother. Sighing, Kitty fell into silence as she would slowly and carefully erapping her fingers around her brother's hand and watched him carefully, hoping he will wake up. Breathing harshly, Kitty thought about Arnold and his malicious eyes, howhe stares at her. How evil he looked. Yet why? Wasn't he a Major General to this army? The American Army! The one who lead these men to battle yet he was intimating young patriots! How ridiculous, he was a patriot yet he acts like the enemy...

 

 

 _'But, what if he is the enemy?'_ her mind echoed, Kitty blinked, gazing back her brother, she suddenly felt her heart fall. A sudden thought burst into her head as it made her blood boil.  _'What if he is the reason my brother is like this?!'_

 

 

Her mind was screaming as it took all her willpower not to run down stairs and shoot Arnold in the face. Snarling quietly, Kitty, rested on a nearby chair, pulling her skirt up, in one her boots, she pulled out a pistol. The same one that Brewster had lend to her. Her eyes watering, she held to pistol in her small hands, thinking hard of what to do with it.

 

 

Inhaling, Kitty turned to her poor brother, who remained quiet and pathetic on the bed, not moving an inch. A tear slid down her cheek, she placed the gun back into her boot, lowering her skirt before getting up and placing a kiss on her brother's forehead,

 

 

"Don't worry, brother, you protected me enough," she whispered, seeing him barely stirring as she hushly contuined on with, "Now it's my turn..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brewster poundered a bowl of water, a wet cloth draped over one of his shoulder, cradling a bottle of wine under his arm, as well as two spoons, slouched in the bowl as the young man was ready to leave the kitchen and make his way up the stairs. Racing down the hall, Brewster brushed past a Major General, without any acknowledgment, his only thought was Tallmadge and Kitty, that was Brewster's main priority. But, the man who he had just pastb, had other ideas,

 

 

"Having other ideas, Brewster?"

 

 

The young man froze as the drawls of Arnold echoed behind him. Brewster was quiet, closing his eyes, inhaling before he turned to face Arnold, who was already glaring at him with a stern look in his eyes.

 

 

"Cat caught your tongue?" Arnold offered, a flicker of amusement strolling in the depts if his cold eyes.

 

 

 

"More so," Brewters replied, rolling his eyes. Arnold glares,

 

 

"How is Major Tallmadge?" Arnold asked, looking somewhat curious and surpringly concern.

 

 

Brewster blinked, raising a brow, but only to feel his heart sinking as a thought slipped into his head. He remembered, just before he and Kitty found his best friend, they came across Arnold, who was looking very impressed with himself... coming from the dame direction they found Tallmadge! The sick gut feeling that Arnold might be linked to his best friend's traumatized state, it ate inside him. Yet why? Why was Arnold concern? Concern that he might have scared Tallmadge half to death..? Or something more...

 

 

"Brewster, I asked you a question," Arnold's demands snapped Brewster back to reality as the two men shared quizzical looks. A sheer of silence lingered over their heads, staring towards at each other in a dim, cold manner as it was then, Brewster questioned,

 

 

"What makes you think that anything happened to Ben, it the first place?"

 

 

Arnold was quiet, a smaller smile appearing on his lips as he replies, "Did I apply that anything happened to him?"

 

 

"Well, yes-," Brewster began but Arnold swiftly cut him off,

 

 

"I just asked how he was doing," Arnold chuckles, eying Brewster up and down, notong the supplies he was carrying and the absent if his jacket... "You jump on conclusions to quick, son, which might lead to our downfall."

 

 

"Our downfall..?" Brewster applied, a hunger for answer was urgung Arnold to keep talking. Arnold smirks, turning his heels, wavering his hand back as he contuined his way,

 

 

"Well, Catherine is obnoxiously useless. Major Tallmadge is a pathetic fool for feelings. And you, Mr. Brewster, you are a reckless, scrappy, young man from a small town with no name or fortune that temper will one day kill us all, no?"

 

 

Brewster's eyes widen before hissing, "Say everything you want for me, but keep Kitty and Ben out of this, sir, that will be very much appreciated. Farewell."

 

 

With that, Brewster left the man to himself as Arnold sighs, smirking maliciously. Looking down to his hands, they lust for blood. Looking up ahead, he headed down the hall, only freeze, hearing a knock on the door. Raising a brow, the man went over to open it, calling out,

 

 

"Password?"

 

 

A small amount silence passed, Arnold raised a brow as he felt unsure for a moment, reaching into his pocket for his pistol. He would then only to be taken back when he started hearing two men violent bickering behind the other end of the door. The voices of low, thundering men, going back and forth, throwing dirty insults to one and other as Arnold nearly couldn't hide his chuckles on their remarks,

 

 

"You idiot, you really don't take insight of the passwords?" One of them shouted, his voice was strong with wits as he countined on. "Some 'Right Hand Man' you are, if I knew that my poor, baby sister was marrying an idiot, I would never had you two married!"

 

 

"For your information, you would never let me marry her if we never had made a  _truce_ and am I suppose to do everything?!" The other man bellowed, his voice quick and sharp, matching his companion's wits. "You, yourself, never lift a finger of involment in the general's business. Makes me wonder what your wife even saw in you!"

 

 

"You leave my wife out this!" "Well, you leave mine!"

 

 

"Hamilton, I swear to God-,"

 

 

"Oh, for what, Grumpy Old Schuyler?!"

 

 

"You little-,"

 

 

 _'Hamilton? Schuyler!? Could it be?'_ Arnold's eyes turned wide, hearing a loud thud against the door, he swunged in open as two bodies fell in right after his actions.

 

 

And it was then, Arnold met the eyes of two young soilders, staring up at him with wide eyes and embarressment. The shorter man, laying on at on his back, while the taller man, stared up over his shoulders, laying on his side. Arnold stared at them in astonishment, before smirking slyly, shutting the door with a click,

 

 

"The password is White Sparrows, gentlemen, do keep that in mind," he chucked, earning stern glares from both men as he left them on the floor, chuckling to himself in his own amusement, leaving the two men's eyes linger after him.

 

 

"...Such a easy password, you couldn't noted that down, Alexander?" Angelo muttered.

 

 

"Shut up, Angelo!" Alexander snapped.

 

 

Angelo rolled his eyes, turning to Alexander to speak again, but froze when he saw the tension in the other man's eyes. Blinking, he followed his gaze, landing on the figure of Arnold as a screaming feeling of hatered spring into him. Now this hatred, was  the spite that he holds for Alexander, no... it was an caustious hatred that he once held for Henry Livingstonas it swirled back into his heart, eating up his soul as the young man knew... this will lead the fall to a battle that he must protect his family from!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Stephen, Peggy, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Renselaer are leaving to save the day!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, Kitty is turning into a bad ass sooner or later!


	14. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Joanna suddenly are feeling sick...

The Shippen's House grew horribly tensed, any possibility might come out any moment as Joanna, Eliza, and Adrienne lived in fear, cautious around both, Mrs. Shippen and Sally. What was torturous was that poor, little Anastasie was still in the arms of the cruel Mrs. Shippen, both were in the parlor as the woman cradled the young child in her arms while sitting on a rocking chair. Her chin nested on top of the girl's head, a vicious smirk on her lips, rocking the chair back and forth. Poor Anastasie was shaking in the woman's arm, feeling one of Mrs. Shippen's hands behind her neck, while the free one wrapped our her waist.

 

 

As a mother, Adrienne feared for the life of her child, noting that Mrs. Shippen would be able to snap her daughter's neck whenever she felt like it. She was forbidden to come downstairs, if she were to see her daughter in the morning, she was to stay upstairs, quietly wait with her son in her arms, in their given room. Adrienne must have cried rivers, the only thought un her head was for her daughter as her son, Georges, would whimper at the sight of his mother's tears.

 

 

Joanna was forced into her room as well, forcing to be seperated from Eliza, to which Mrs. Shippen insisted that the two were 'The Perfect Duo'. To which the woman was right, Joanna and Eliza were the type to plot together on an escape, as Mrs. Shippen thought one step ahead and didn't allow them to see each other, let alone talk to each other. 

 

 

Without Joanna, Eliza felt a loss of hope for the moment, knowing full well that her dear Joanna was thinking on a way to escape and get the free from the Shippen's house. Eliza, must remain patient and causious, as Mrs. Shippen ordered her to sit by the parlor, on front of her. Giving Eliza a full view of the woman and the child, hostaged on her lap. Eliza felt sick in her gut, seeing how frighten little Anastasie looked, staring up at her pleadingly as the young girl longed to go back to her mother as it brokef Eliza's heart as the thought might nearly impossible. 

 

 

Mrs. Shippen made it even worse, Eliza heard the woman snickering under her breathe as it send shivers down Eliza's spine,

 

 

"You know, I actually like children," Mrs. Shippen fluttered her lashes, a cruel grin blindly dazzling the room, pulling Anastasie closer to her. "They give us something to dominate as the submission of a child, always make you feel welcomed to the power you hold and the pure innocence is just so free and wandering, no?"

 

 

"With that type of wording, I pray you never have a child," Eliza murmured, before she had a chance to stop herself. Mrs. Shipen seemed more amused,

 

 

"You'll be a good mother, one day, Mrs. Hamilton, mark my words," she complimented, eyeing Eliza suggestively. "Though, I doubt you, Mrs. Schuyler, and Madame de Lafayette would ever have any or anymore if we ever change the plans."

 

 

Eliza felt a certain tension growing up to her chest from her stomach, feeling her palms getting sweaty, her throat raw. She didn't know, but the sick feeling in her gut was growing more violent as Eliza was sure she was going to be green, any moment now. Mrs. Shippen seemed to notice as well, noting on how sick the other woman was turning by the second,

 

 

"Too much talk, Madame?" Mrs. Shippen asked, frowning while raising a brow. Eliza swallowed, feeling even more sick, covering her mouth, the room seemed to be spinning as tears welled up in her eyes. 

 

 

"Do you need a bucket?" Mrs. Shippen asked, slowly getting, Anastasie still in her arms as she krepts over to Eliza, placing a firm, commanding hand on her shoulder. Eliza nodded her head, feeling like she might become sick any moment. Mrs. Shippen's eyes widen as she took a quick glance at Anastasie, even she knew something was wrong.

 

 

Mrs. Shippen tucked her free hand under Eliza's arm and pulled her up to her feet and led her too the kitchen, gesturing to the sink. "Go. There is a empty bucket in the sink."

 

 

With that, she let go of Eliza, allowing the woman to rush forward, ducking her head and started to spit out everything she consumed from the past hour. Mrs. Shippen covered Anastasie's eyes, looking away with a soured look on her face. Anastasie covered her ears, to avoid hearing the sound of poor Eliza being sick. After, what felt like minutes, Eliza stopped being sick, wiping her mouth with a cloth that Mrs. Shippen quickly handed, without looking at her.

 

 

Eliza trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffed, looking pitiful in the eyes of Mrs. Shippen. The strawberry-blonde frowned, this time, showing a sort of sympathy to Eliza, clearing her throat,

 

 

"I think you had enough, integration, madame, go get some rest," she ordered, turning her back to Eliza, walking out the kitchen taking Anastasie with her as the little girl looked over Mrs. Shippen's shoulder as she whimpered at the sight of Eliza, still trembling by the sink. 

 

 

Eliza breathed in and out, gasping for air before covering her mouth as more tears rolled down her eyes. What happened to her? She didn't know, though, a certain thought did came to her head. She and her Alexander had been getting  _very close_ this past month, she mentioned this before to Joanna a while ago. They had been thinking on having a new addition... and the doctor did say she was a healthy dame and... no. Eliza can't be... she is not, she prays she is not. But, maybe... she might be?

 

 

She would then feel a sudden cramp in her stomach, Eliza gasped and sanked to her knees, quietly praying to God, that this might not be the case yet the pain was stinging as she had to cradle her belly. She hadn't felt any symthoms before... but, what if this was the start?

 

 

Her breathe hicked, looking up at the ceiling as she begged the Lord, "Please... don't let this be... I beg you, God, help us."

 

 

She curled up in a ball, wishing her Alexander was here to save her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Joanna was pacing, back and forth, her hands to her chest, as she silently prayed that everything was alright with Eliza, downstairs with Mrs. Shippen and poor Anastasie. She been hearing Adrienne's meek sobs from down the hall, as well as little Georges cries. Joanna was forbidden to leave her room, hearing that Mrs. Shippen had already has her eyes on them. Mrs. Shippen already has Sally monitoring the halls, it already seemed to show that no matter how pleasant Sally was, she would never betray Mrs. Shippen, no matter what the cost is.

 

 

Joanna, though she won't say it outloud, she admires the the dedication Sally has for the Shippens Family. Then again, the young maid might else be part of the family as a whole, considering all the details about her master, and the strong bond between Mrs. Shippen and Sally, Joanna figured that with two of them, one the mastermind and the other is the faithful follower, she, Eliza, Adrienne, and the children have a less chance of escaping.

 

 

Joanna sighs, closing her eyes as she stopped pacing, hugging herself. God, she wished Angelo would be here and embrace her, telling her that everything was alright. How she prayed he will only wake her up and everything had happened was nothing but a horrible dream and she was still in bed, with him by her side. 

 

 

Sighing, Joanna hopes that this was a dream and maybe, opening her eyes, she will be staring up at Angelo, asleep. Inhaling, preparing herself for the outcome, she slowly opened her eyes. Instead of being back in her maternal bedroom, the poor woman met the spinning walls as she clinged onto her forehead, stumblong forward, hitting a table, shatering the vase that fell off as she sanked into her knees, gasping for air.

 

 

"Mrs. Schuyler?! Mrs. Schuyler!" 

 

 

Joanna heard Sally's calls from behind her bedroom door, yet, poor Joanna didn't have the strenght to go and open it. She heard Sally's loud thumps on the door,

 

 

"Mrs. Schuyler?! Are you alright?!"

 

 

Joanna wanted to speak out but her throat was suddenly dry, a certain feeling in her gut was rising up to her chest as Joanna saw a empty bucket that was displayed under another table. Weakly crawling over, avoiding the shatter pieces on the ground, Joanna made it to the bucket, pulling it out, dipping her head as the poor woman started to spit out what she had for the last few hours.

 

 

Her sounds must have alerted Sally, hearing the girl rushed off, calling for Mrs. Shippen's aid. Tremblimg, Joanna wondered, if she just ate something off... her parents and herself are still getting use to the food in America, despise being here over a year now. Prehaps it was just that and the lonliness... yes... that might be it...

 

 

Or prehaps...

 

 

Joanna shooked her head, she can't be. She was only touched once, only this morning,! That was only her husband, she can't be. It was just once and her first time, she can't be... then again, her mother did tell her once that she found out she got pregnant with Joanna, just three days after sharing a bed with her father! Prehaps, this was family trait of showing symthoms early? But that isn't possible!

 

 

Joanna closed her eyes, the feeling was swirling in her stomach as she whimpered in pain, rubbing her belly, praying to God that it was no the case. She can't be... right?

 

 

Joanna prayed that one of them could escape and get help... for she wad growing weak and longing to go home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peggy found herself clinging onto her dear Stephen's torso, as the pair went through the dark on horseback. It had only been ten minutes, but they were safely far from her family's estate, away from the view of the naked eye. She thanked the Lord that Stephen was a expirenced horseback rider, prehaps having more expirences than any soilder in Washington's camp, as Peggy knew Stephen had been riding horses since the age of only five-years-old.

 

 

Stephen grunted, taking Peggy by surprised as she looked up with concern,

 

 

"Something wrong?" She asked, worriedly. Stephen bit his lips, halting the horse as they were standing at the edge of the ledge. It gave a full view of miles away as the nearest town, would might take another two hours to get there.

 

 

"I hope you aren't uncomfortable, but I'm afraid this might be one long ride, Peggy," Stephen sighs, shaking his head. Peggy bit her lips, nuzzling herself onto his back,

 

 

"Very well then, I did agree on this, let's contuine," she nodded. She heard Stephen chuckle, Peggy smiled as she heard him say,

 

 

"You are one amazing sister and friend to risk something like this, Peggy, I hope you know that," he told her. Peggy grinned widely as she met his eyes,

 

 

"They confide in me for a reason, I am not letting them down, anytime soon," she replied, Stephen gently nudged her as they but shared a small laugh, replying,

 

 

"That makes two of us." 

 

 

Just when they were ready to contuine their ride, they jumped as they heard a small carriage being pulled down, just a few feet away. Coming from the direction from the Schuyler's House. Peggy and Stephen gasped, as they quickly rode their horse into the nearby trees, to avoid being caught by anyone from their families. Calming the horse down, brushing it's mane, the young pair stayed in a silence, in the darkness as their eyes peered out through the branches as they saw a small carriage being pulled by a horse down the road, to see three young figures riding on.

 

 

The three figures were... off. One of them were holding the reins, eyes on the road, his voice muffles yet he sounded like a teenage boy. One of his companions, clearly younger than him, was sitting next to him, talking to the driver,  his voice young, and youthful. Finally, they were given away by the third member of their trio, short and still a child, his voice still quite high as he wondered loudly,

 

 

"Where do you think Stephen and Peggy will be now, brothers?"

 

 

 

It was at that moment, Peggy's screamed,

 

 

"RENSELAER!? _JOHN!!? **JEREMIAH!!!?"**_

****

 

Stephen nearly fell off the horse, startled while the three figures turned over to look at their hiding spot. They saw the horse walking out from the dark as Peggy hopped of the horse, despite Stephen's protests, her face red with anger as she stomped over to their carriage, annoyed of how smugged Philip Jeremiah and John looked.

 

 

"There they are," Philip Jeremiah shrugged, patting Rennselaer's head, who winced at seeing their sister's rage.

 

 

"What are YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" She shouted, only two of her brothers didn't filched, Stephen did however, not quite fond of seeing Peggy upset. "Any ideas how dangerous it is!?"

 

 

 

"Say yourself," Philip Jeremiah replied, crossing his arms, looking fairly amused. Peggy glares at him,

 

 

 

"Go back home. We'll be back in the morning!" She insisted.

 

 

 

"You sure?" John muse, looking pleased. "Dear sister. We are out here now, no gping back."

 

 

"And you will get hurt if you don't!" Peggy replied, calming down a little as she and her brothers seemed to soften. "Please... I can't lose you three."

 

 

Her brothers fell silent for a moment. Stephen felt tensed,

 

 

"We already nearly lost Angelo, last year... don't make it you... and never come home," Peggy pleaded, her brothers growing more soft... until Renselaer remarked,

 

 

"And we can't lose you. We can't lose you. Stephen. Eliza. Joanna. Angelo. Alexander. Papa, all together!" His tone was sharp as his olders siblings and Stephen grew quiet as he contuined on. "Because if we lose you all together. We'll have nothing. Our nation is fighting as one whole of a family. We _are_ family, family sticks together until the end."

 

 

 

Silence echoed around them, none of them uttered a single word as all eyes were on Rennselaer. The boy was silent, he waited...

 

 

Peggy swallowed hard befire composering herself, turning back to Stephen, locking eyes for a moment as they had a understanding what was coming next. Stephen would then pull Peggy up on his horse, where she got comfortable in the back, once again as she voiced out,

 

 

"Whatever happens, stay behind us, understood."

 

 

The three brothers shared a look before nodding,

 

 

"Until the end, sister," Rennselaer agreed, Peggy nearly smiled but remembered the cold atmosphere that surronded them.

 

 

 

Looking over down the roads from above, knowing the rest were following her gaze. It was now or never... they had to take this moment and forget the happiness back home. For now... they must face the outcome that even a child had to be a victim of seeing such things like battles and war.

 

 

Prehaps the Schuylers are doomed from the very begining, but God will give them mercy as they survived this long. They could survive this one too...

 

 

Prehaps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Andrè eyes the dark the sky like an owl, strolling down the dim forests, the cold wind swaying past him as his coat trickled up a bit. His dark hair pulled back as usual, though, he let it lose to find more comfort. He was alone... for now.

 

 

Andrè around the forests, crossing the American Lines, not so long ago in secret. Bidding farewell to his dear Mercy, acknowleging he would return in a short span of time. Knowing Mercy well, the girl had been working for him ever since he got to the Colonies, he knew she will be wsiting for him. Tending the house as long as he was gone, as well as allowing young officers and heroes of the British to stay warm in his house and provide for them. She was obdient and Andrè had nothing bad to say about her as he always acknowledged her as a friend, rather than a plain servant. 

 

 

 

Going around, Andrè went through the steep, he was in search for the Shippen's house, knowing very well where it was, due to past information he recieved these past years. He knew he was getting close, within short of an hour, the British Major knew he will arrive any momemt now.

 

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

 

Andrè stopped moving, hearing a twig snapped. Raising a brow, he turned to look behind him, to see nothing but the forests that surronded him. A smirk curled up on hos lips, there were no animals here, he knew that very well, yet... if it were another man. Grinning widely, Andrè contuined on walking, hearing footsteps scurring behind.

 

 

Andrè smiled more, knowing full well what was coming next. The footsteps stopped for a moment, Andrè kept an eye out. Drawing near tree, a sharp blade came out, right below his neck.

 

 

 

Andrè ducked under, missing the blade by an inch, a amused laugh escaping between his lips as he rolled onto the ground, gracefully getting back as he turned to douche again. Kicking his 'attacker' hard in the shin, Andrè attempted to overpower the other man. Yet, the other man was one step ahead, dropping the blade and smacked Andrè hard in the face. Taken back, Andrè fell onto his stomach as he felt his attacker rest their heel in the back of his skull.

 

 

Andrè blinked, before growling, "Keep your filthy boots out of my hair, Simcoe!" He turned over, kicking Simcoe in the stomach.

 

 

Captain Simcoe, seemingly, wasn't much effected as he only laughed amusingly as he stumbled back. Andrè grumbled, before smiling, reaching out his hand to Simcoe's extended one, allowing the captain to pull him up.

 

 

 

"I see you were able to track me easily, Major Andrè," Simcoe noted, smiling lightly. Andrè chuckled,

 

 

"You were going easy on me, Captain Simcoe," Andrè nodded, watching the other man knelt down and pick up his blade, putting back in tack in the case that he wore over his hip. Simcoe smirks at the other man,

 

 

"Might else well let you believe, might save some of dignity," the captain stood back up before sighing, his mood switched. "The other Rangers are scanning the forest, to track the easy roads to get to the estate."

 

 

Andrè's smile fell, before shaking his head with a frown, "I assume we should start going for ourselves."

 

 

"Indeed we should," Simcoe nodded, brushing past the major. "Come. Follow me."

 

 

Andrè sighs, nodding. For a moment, he forgotten there was a war. For a moment, he was enjoying himself. For a moment, he doubted that they will come to terms of peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Isabelle?" Mr. Church walks out from the parlor, stumbling upon seeing Isabelle, who had dark circles under her eyes with a rather concern frown. "You look rather tired... do you need to lie down."

 

 

 

Isabelle sighs, forcing a strain smile, "I'll be fine, sir, I assure you."

 

 

Mr. Church frowned, "Are you sure? You bee doing too much these past hours. A short nap wouldn't hurt."

 

 

Isabelle apperciated his concern, though, nefore she could speak, she and Mr. Church turned to look at the stairs, where Mr. Schuyler came down, looking puzzled.

 

 

"Isabelle?" He calmly asked. "Did someone go into my office?"

 

 

Isabelle shooked her head, "No, sir. Is there something the matter?"

 

 

Mr. Schuyler blinked, scratching his head in confusion. "My shotgun and bullets are not on display... prehaps someone moved them?"

 

 

"Would you want me to go search, sir?" Isabelle asked, now looking more worried. Mr. Church raised a brow, looking quite concern himself,

 

 

"Should we be worried?" He questioned, drawing attention to himself. A small theory swelled up in his mind as he noted that Isabelle and Mr. Schuyler were staring at him with observation. Clearing his throat, he went, "Prehaps we should... check on the children?"

 

 

Silence, the air went tense. The sudden feeling urged in them,

 

 

"They. Wouldn't." Mr. Schuyler challeged.

 

 

"They... might?" Isabelle suggested.

 

 

"And maybe they did," Mr. Church breathed in.

 

 

 

The three of them shared nervous glances, before rushing upstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, outside of the Schuyler Estate, Dr. Cochran was writing down in his journal, while Mr. Van Rennselaer lid a smoke, blowing it out from between his lips. Dr. Cochran's nose curled as he looked over at the other man with a frown, 

 

 

"I thought you quit," he muttered, shaking his head. "It isn't well for your health, my dear  _friend."_

 

 

Mr. Van Rennselaer scoffed, yet he wasn't offended, which Dr. Cochran noted. "I only smoke when I am anxious, sir."

 

 

Dr. Cochran's face soften, nodding, turning back to his journal, "I advice you not to smoke in front of the children, sir."

 

 

Mr. Van Rennselaer chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "You have my word," he agreed, walking over to the corner if the state, blowing out more smoke.

 

 

"Don't go near the stables, the horses will be startled!" Dr. Cochran called, Mr. Van Rennselaer laughed,

 

 

"If you keep yelling, they will be startled," Mr. Van Rennselaer teased, causing Dr. Cochran to chuckled and roll his eyes.

 

 

As Dr. Cochran was ready to start to start writing once more, he heard his friend shout,

 

 

"DEAR LORD!"

 

 

Dr. Cochran's eyes widen, dropping his journal and following his friend's voice, around the estate, his jaw fell. There, before them, two windows above them, were wide open with ropes that were made of bedsheets and clothing, hanging down to the ground. Those two windows, were the rooms of Peggy and the Schuylers' youngest boys... they... escaped.

 

 

 

Dr. Cochran swallowed, turning to look at the bewildered Mr. Van Rennselaer, who dropped his smoke to the ground. The two men shared a look...

 

 

"GERTRUDE!" Dr. Cochran screamed, running to go to the entrance of the estate with his friend behind. Both panicking away as they would soon meet the just as strained Mr. Schuyler, Mr. Church, and Isabelle back inside... 

 

 

Yes, things are looking down once again for the family... they might else well die on this adventure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eliza heard voices upstairs, still remaining in the halls of the Shippen House. Mrs. Shippen's voice was also heard, above, as seemed somewhat concerned. Eliza's instincts were telling her to go upstairs, to join her dear Joanna and poor Adrienne, the children. Yet, the cramps in her stomach came back, hissing in pain as she held onto the stair's railings, once she got close enough, while still holding onto her her stomach. She didn't feel sick anymore, yet she was feeling sore, tired, and dizzy. 

 

 

Breathing in, she tried to hear what converstations were happening, yet, it only seemed like muffles and a mix of French and English words making out, to which Eliza couldn't properly translate. Her knees wrre growing weak again, Eliza felt a cold sweat running down her forehead. Why? Why was she feeling this now!?

 

 

 

Looking up ahead, Eliza froze. Before her... was the front door!

 

 

Eliza felt a pang in her heart. This might be her chance to escape... her eyes drawn back to the stairs, feeling her throat dry. She could run and get help, save her friends and family! Of course, Eliza wasn't thinking straight, but she was growing more desperat, she needed to save her family and friends! This was her only oppurtunity.

 

 

 

Slowly walking to the door, her dizziness nearly knocking her down, she found the strenght keep going. She needed to do this. Her chances to save everyone else involved here.

 

 

She heard footsteps from upstairs making there way to the stairs, Eliza's eyes widen as she thrown herself to the doorknob.

 

 

"What are you doing!?" She heard a woman's voice behind her. Was it Mrs. Shippen or Sally, she didn't care!

 

 

 

Without a second thought, Eliza thrown open the door, right before she could take her first step out to freedom, she frozed, petrified.

 

 

"...Eliza?" 

 

 

Major John Andrè was staring at her with a surprised but gleeful smile on his face. Eliza felt sick. Behind him, another man in uniform, a captain? He was standing behind Andrè, his back towards her, while commanding a small battlion of men.

 

 

 

"Oh my," Andrè took a step forward, Eliza felt her heart sinking as he reched out to hug her. "Eliza! You look even more beautiful then I remember... Eliza?"

 

 

 

Andrè face fell, seeing Eliza paling before she sank and fell into his arms, her world darkening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!


	15. A Overwheming Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrè and Eliza interact for the first time.  
> Simcoe has a odd relation forming with Joanna.  
> Adrienne knows more than you expect.

The sun was shining as the rays of light shown through the curtains, Eliza blinked twice before slowly getting up, gasping as she pressed a finger on her temples. Her head was spinning, her stomach was aching. Rubbing her eyes, Eliza suddenly felt a bit sick as her eyes wandered for a glass of water, only to have it pressed up against her lips as Eliza delicately swallowed it, feeling more than better as she licked her lips. 

 

 

"I added some sugar to give it a little bit of taste, my dearest," a muscline voice softly said, his accent was thick and very British. Eliza frozed, her eyes widening as she slowly turned to see Major John Andrè, smiling lightly at her, his eyes flickered with fondness. Eliza, didn't return the gesture as she leaned away, horrified as she let out a violent gasp of air, catching Andrè off guard.

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need-," he began, leaning in with the glass of water, his other hand was ready to carressing her cheek, only to have Eliza smacking is arm, causing the glass to slip out his grip, clickering on the floor.

 

 

"What are you doing here!?" Eliza cried out, Andrè looked taken back by her outburst. "How dare you even try to touch me!?"

 

 

Andrè's eyes widen, immediately taking both of her hands as Eliza's first respond was rip herself away from him but his tight hold couldn't be broken.

 

 

"Eliza, please, I don't want to hurt you, try to understand!" Andrè exclaimed, disappointed to see her only trying to free herself from him. Without a second thought, Andrè let go off her hands and gribbed onto her shoulders, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. Eliza's eyes widen, pressing her hands hard against his chest, growling out,

 

"Get your hands off me, John, must have I remind you that I am a happily married woman?" Eliza glared into his eyes, Andrè matched her stares, sighing heavily as he shooked his head,

 

 

"You could have done better," he murmured out, watching her raise a brow. "You married, what rumored to be, a bastard, orphan, with not a penny to his name."

 

 

"For your information, my husband is one of Washington's greatest aid-de-camp and valuable staff member, thank you very much," Eliza pushed her way free from Andrè, pushing herself back into the headboard of the bed.

 

 

"Colonel Alexander Hamilton?" Andrè scoffed, looking away with a sneer. "Please, Eliza, out of all the potienal suitors you might have had, rich landowners, businessmen, congressmen, you chose a nameless colonel? As beautiful, kind, and valuable you are, you are extremely foolish."

 

 

Eliza's eyes widen, her viens boiling with anger, "So you expect to go on and live a loveless marriage and be treated like a puppet of amusment to a man who doesn't even see as a person but more of a item for his own desires and pleasures?!"

 

 

Andrè's eyes widen in realization as he immediately saw fault in his words as quickly turned to face her, only to recieve a sharp slap on the cheek. Swallowing, he rubbed his cheek, guiltly meeting her eyes that he now saw tears streaming down her beautiful face. The more he looked at her, the more he felt guilty as he tried to reach out to take her hand but she pulled herself away from him, 

 

 

"Eliza, I am very sorry-,"

 

 

"No. No you're not," Eliza sobbed out, rubbing her eyes that were now growing puffy. "You are not sorry. You don't even care. If you did, instead of asking my well-being of what happened to me the past year and months, you decided insulting the man I love, my dear husband and myself!"

 

 

Andrè felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up, his throat growing dry as he was well aware of the events she was referring to. The Livingston Incident, for what the papers referred, it was cruely treated as a laughing stock by every Loyalist in the colonies, about the Rebel Colonel Livingston attacking his fianceè, her lover, and her family with his horrific tactics. Others treated it like a epic love story between the girl and her lover, dreaming up romantic ideas that was happening in the war. Andrè, however, was neither one of them as he took great offence of the incident as he pitied the poor girl and her family, who had had to experience these traumatizing events. The more detailed the story got, the more Andrè wished he could have stabbed the man in the head, with the same a blade Livingston used to threaten the girl in front of her lover. Fortunatedly, the girl's father killed that monster, ending the horrors once and for all. He was still not sure why the girl's father was being trailed, but pushed it aside with his own curiosity as he was more intrested on who this girl and her lover was... it wasn't long till a newspaper informed all through the colonies of redcoats that the rebel Colonel Alexander Hamilton and his fiancee, the angelic Elizabeth Schuyler were to be married in December, after the horrors they withnessed to driven them into each other's arms.

 

 

And that was when Andrè's world crashed.

 

 

Andrè closed his eyes, shaking his head, ashamed, he heard Eliza sniffling, before she quietly demanded, "Get out."

 

 

"Eliza-" Andrè began, turning to face her, feeling desperate but was trailed off by her pleading stares, her shoulders were shaking, looking away as more tears streamed down her face.

 

 

"I said get out," she repeated more sharply yet her voice remained hoarse, covering her eyes, choking on a sob. "I can't even look at your face right now, please, leave!"

 

 

Andrè stood up, swallowing in a breathe before heading for the door but stopped for a moment, letting out a breathe he unknowingly holding. Slowly turning to look at her pathetic figure, trembling on the bed, pulling herself into a ball, Andrè quietly spoke out,

 

 

"Do you still despise me for what happened at the ball, my dear Eliza?" Andrè prayed it wasn't the case, yet he knew it was foolish as the answer was obvious,

 

 

"You wanted to use me for your own personal gains and desires, John," Eliza's voice was low and quiet, tears streaming dryly down her cheeks, she nearly smirked when she saw how taken back he appeared to be.

 

 

"Eliza, please, that was a long time ago-," he made a attempt to go over, but Eliza snapped,

 

 

"One more step, Major Andrè, one more and believe me, I will lose myself against you," Eliza's voice was cold, broken, and hoarse, not the sweet, kind, gentlness could be relieved as long as Andrè remained in her presence.

 

 

Andrè shivered at her icy stares, nearly forgetting that she was a Schuyler, who put their family above all things with great care and dignity, yet reckless when the time came. Andrè stayed put, opening his mouth to say something but it was no use, where she had contuined on, 

 

 

"Don't even consider yourself a friend, major, for I don't know who are," Eliza nearly hissed with her words, yet she remained formal and controling her tears and sorrow. "I am not that seventeen-year-old romantic little girl, that you once labeled me as, I am Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton, to you, and you shall adress me by my husband's name and honor, for we are both need to invest on who the other person is. Yet, I have no desires now, so please, leave my room. _Now_."

 

 

He never thought her words would hurt yet they did, in a way, he deserved it for what he tried to do all those years ago, in Albany. He deserved her despising him, not wanting to see his face. Closing his eyes in defeat, Andrè bowed his head to her,

 

 

"Mrs. Hamilton," he murmured under his breathe before slipping out of her room, leaving Eliza alone with only the comfort of herself. 

 

 

Eliza choked on a sob, wrapping a arm around her aching stomach, that was twisting and turning. Her head was still spinning, yet she tried to prevent herself for calling for any aid. Steadying her breathes, Eliza carefully sat up straight, staring up ahead at the open door of her bedroom, leading to the halls. Breathing harshly, Eliza wondered if they were more soilders out around the house, to which she didn't want to find out. Swallowing hard, she thought it would be best if she simply close the doir herself, to avoid anyone simply coming in without her premission, it will atleast save her some security. Slowly swing her legs on the edge of the bed, Eliza wobbled as she finally stood up, whimpering at the sudden pain the rushed through her head as she tried soothing it by rubbing her temples, which was no use as she immediately longed to snuggle back up in her pillow once again. Yet, before so, Eliza needed to close the door. 

 

 

Taking a few shaky steps, Eliza nearly made it to the door, right when she was reaching fir the doorknob, Eliza felt a wave of pain and dizziness washing up against her as Eliza gasped out, falling to her knees, shaking as hot tears streamed down her eyes. God, what was happening to her? 

 

 

It was during that moment, Eliza wished a familiar face shows up and wrap their arms around her, telling her everything will be alright. It was also at that moment, Eliza longed for her Alexander to lift her in his arms, kiss her temples as huskily tell her ear with a smile that she was carrying his child...

 

 

Eliza slipped a hand and held onto her belly, now doubting on her current condition being only a stomach bug...

 

She realized now,

 

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton  _might_ be pregnant with her husband's, Colonel Alexander Hamilton's, child. The swirls of happiness and grief lifted around her as Eliza forced herself to slowly get up, gently shutting the door before making her way to the window, gazing out in the horizons of the bright morning atmosphere. Breathing in before exhaling, Eliza rubbed her stomach before looking down as she whispered down at her belly with a strained smile,

 

 

"I am not sure if you are even here, but if you are, I want you to know that I love you and I will protect you, until my very last breathe," Eliza's voice echoed in a stolen whisper. "I know your papa will love you, all the same and we will leave and meet up with him, that is my promise to you. My baby."

 

 

She rubbed her belly, a more settled smile forming on her lips, looking down with so much love. She is. She probably is...

 

 

Eliza might surely be pregnant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Joanna felt trapped, having to withness the entire small regiment of Queen Rangers invade the house, all in all during one in the morning. Poor Eliza had lost consciousness after opening the door and saw the lot of them before the front doorstep, for what she heard as Mrs. Shippen ordered Eliza to be carried to hee assigned room. So far, Joanna was allowed to go around the house, but with an aching stomach and painfull headache, longing for her family, and swirling fear in her chest, Joanna was agreeable not happy with the circumstances. 

 

 

Although, Joanna took the liberty to go arpund the house, scanning every room that came in her way, avoiding to cause any conflict when she past by any soilder that came across her. Putting on a polite smile, curtly bowing her head whenever a young man passes by her, Joanna contuined her so called mission on trying to strategize a plan of escape. Mrs. Shippen had her guard down, ordering you soilders, here and there, as if they were her servants. It wasn't lomg until Joanna bumped into Sally, who was carrying a bowl of water and wet towels in her arms.

 

 

"Good morning, Sally," Joanna greeted, standing tall and firm. Sally looked at her nervously, before bowing her head,

 

 

"Ma'am," she responded, before looking back up at her. "How are you feeling. After you fell and... well, um..."

 

 

"Better," Joanna quickly replied, already well aware of what Sally was indicting. Her sudden illness, past twelve, vomiting into a bucket, alarming poor Sally and somewhat, Mrs. Shippen. For what she had heard, her dear Eliza had also fell suddenly ill, as it was what Mrs. Shippen reported. Shaking her head in dismay, Joanna stared at Sally with curiousity,

 

 

"Where are you taking these towels and the bowl?" She asked, pushing a lock of her lustrous dark hair behind her ear.

 

 

"To Mrs. Hamilton and Madame de Lafayette, Mrs. Schuyler," Sally quickly informed, before turning red in embarressment as she realized she made a small mistake of her wording. "Well actually, the bowl of water is for Madame de Lafayette, for her baby. The wet towels are for Mrs. Hamilton. My mistress thinks she might come of with a fever, from tge way she been acting, she suggested I bring Mrs. Hamilton some wet towels to rest her head on."

 

 

"Mrs. Shippen suggested this?" Joanna asked, looking rather surprised yet a tiny smirk was attempting to curl up on her lips in a slight of amusement. However, it faltered when Sally raised a brow, 

 

 

"Mrs. _Shippen_?" Sally asked, looking oddly confused. Joanna frowned, raising her brows,

 

 

"Mrs. Shippen. You're mistress?" She said, feeling confused, herself. Sally blinked,

 

 

 

"Ma'am,  _Shippen_  is my mistress'  _maiden_ name," she told Joanna, only to freeze in realization, seeing what the entire circumstance was as she faltered back, immediately apologizing repeatedly before finally attempting to make her leave. "I am sorry, ma'am, I must go, forget what I had said! Enjoy yourself!

 

 

Sally rushed out of the room, terrified, not giving Joanna a second glance or a chance to even call out to her. However, Joanna stood frozen in shock, trying to process of what Sally had said. Her throat had gone dry, blinking several times, before gasping out in realization that  _Mrs. Shippen_ had not only ben hiding her true colors, her alliance, but also her real identity! The sudden realization hit Joanna like a carriage as the thought of telling Eliza and Adrienne came straight into her head. 'Mrs. Shippen' was still too busy giving out orders to the soilders that were present in the house, Joanna hoped that she remains busy, so she could head off and warn her two friends about her new discovery once Sally retreats back downstairs.

 

 

Joanna inhaled a breathe, only then a sudden dizziness washed up in her head as Joanna stumbled back in surprise and due to her obvious dizziness, pressing a finger of her temples. Joanna wobbled back and forth, before losing her balancing, falling backwards, only to be caught around the waist as Joanna was startled to meet the cold, blue eyes of the dark haired Captain Simcoe, who looked down to meet her startled gaze rather knowingly,

 

 

"C-captain?" Joanna stuttered, still being held in the man's arms.

 

 

"Mrs. Schuyler, I presume?" Simcoe nodded, helping her stand back up, a satisfied flickering streaming in his eyes. Joanna swallowed hard, touching her temples before looking down at the floorboard,

 

 

"Thank you, sir, for..." she trailed off, filching when she heard him laugh amusingly. 

 

 

"Well, you don't expect a man like me let a gorgeous woman, like yourself tip over, hm," Simcoe muse, Joanna bit her lips, before standing tall, fixing her posture, not even bothering looking at him.

 

 

"With all do respect, sir, I appreciate your compliments but have I remind you that I am reasonailty, a newly _and_ happily married woman," she bluntly told him, catching him off guard for a mere second before hearing him snicker next to her, 

 

 

"You had gotten me wrong, ma'am, I have no interest in started any sorts of affiars with you, Mrs. Hamilton, or Madame de Lafayette," he assured, taking her hand in a firm and honest hold, kissing her knuckles, Joanna looked at him with suspicion from the corner of her eyes as he shot a sly smirk up at her. "But I do enjoy complimenting a fine woman with a stunning appearance and a charming personality. For a man could hold on such desires, to charm a woman's lively breast."

 

 

Joanna pulled her hand away from his grip, staring up ahead as she turn to make her leave, "You're words are too generous, sir, but I prefer to be complimented by my husband's words rather than a stranger that holds no value in my life."

 

 

Joanna began walking to the door, hearing Simcoe behind her yet remained in his place, "My regards to your husband then, for marrying a fine lady with a timid and gentle heart, but also, with a fiery soul that yearns for goodness. Madame."

 

 

With that, Simcoe walked over, brushing past the timid Joanna, whose eyes followed him as he exited the room and moved to the opposite corner with a sly grin on his face. Joanna sighs, shaking her head, ready to move on only to freeze as her stomach suddenly ached, Joanna felt a cold sweat dripping from the back of her neck. Placing a fragile hand on her belly, Joanna bit her lips, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. A possible chance that she had Angelo's baby right now, in her belly, finding a home for another nine months until their birth.

 

 

A desire for holding her child in her arms, Joanna forced a smile yet it faltered as a sudden thought came as she might have to give birth in this prison! Or worse, Mrs. Shippen will order the troops to harm her and her baby. 

 

 

"Who knows. I am probably worrying about nothing, you are probably not even here, my dear," Joanna fell quiet, before hushingly adding on with a strain smile. "But if you are, lets keep it between you and me, for your safety because mama loves you and wants to save you from them... and myself."

 

 

They can hurt her, but Joanna will not let these beasts hurt her belly, where possibly her unborn child might be resting. She will die, but not before holding her baby in her arms for the first and last time, knowing they were safe. She didn't know, how high of a chance there was that a life or two was growing inside her, as Joanna stood tall with a brighter grin, ready to face the outcome for her family's wellbeing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Schuyler's Couchman stayed in the room in silence, still bound in the chair, breathing heavily. The entire Schuyler Family must be onto something by now, he prayed that histwo mistresses and the Frenchwoman was safe and secured, as well her poor children. On a side note, the poor man hadn't got a wink of sleep from these past hours as all he recieved was a sore neck and a bad headache. A sting of pain strucked in his veins as he shooked his head, growling,

 

 

"Shit..." he murmured, he usually didn't swear, considering he works for a wealthy family with a elegant lifestyle, he usually watched his tongue. Yet right now, the man was tired and desperate, he needed to get out here and fast!

 

 

"Shit?"

 

 

The man looked up, startled as he looked over by the doorway, to see the young, fair haired Freddy, sitting by the door with a curious glint in his eyes. The little boy tilted his head with innocence before smiling at the bound up man in the chair,

 

 

"Good morning!" He cheerfully added on, the couchman blinked before stammbering out,

 

 

"Good morning... how long have you been here?" He asked, swallowing hard. Freddy leapt up, smiling wide,

 

"Shit!" He happily proclaimed, the couchman's jaw dropped, now fearing that Ian might rip his head off after learning that little Freddy learned swear because of his poor choice of words.

 

 

"No, no, son, don't say that-," he began but Freddy only raised a brow frowning, the couchman froze before blinking several times as shooked his head in disbelief. "Young man, shouldn't you be with your ma? Or even pa! Why are you here?"

 

 

"Because," the boy grinned again, looking down shyly, lightly kicking the floorboard. The man only stared, before huffing yet a small smile did curled up the corner of lips as the boy looked up again with a big smile that brighten his face. "What's your name? I'm Freddy!"

 

 

The man smiles warmly as he finally introduced himself, "Andrew Fairs, at your service, young man."

 

 

Freddy couldn't help but smile as he bounced excitedly. He finally made a new friend, he wasn't allowed to leave the house often but the boy kept his optimism to keep him company and help his mother while his father was away. Though, he was still confused of why Andrew was tied up, for what have the man done wrong? Curious, Freddy took a step forward and saw Andrew's eyes widen, before hearing his father's scowls behind him,

 

 

"Frederick Ian Harrisons, just what are you doing in here!?"

 

 

Freddy wheeled around to see his father towering him, scowling lightly with a disappointed glint in his eyes. Freddy swallowed hard, looking down to his feet, quivering at the thought of disappointing his father. Andrew bit his lips, before speaking,

 

 

"Now don't go hard on the boy, he was just-"

 

 

"You stay out of this, sir," Ian warned, shooting a nasty glare at Andrew before turning back his son, slowly softening at Freddy's guilty looking figure. Sighing heavily, he ushered his son out, "Go to your mother and help her set the table for breakfast, son."

 

 

Freddy immediately shot his head up, nodding obitedly, wanting to please his father, before running out to find his mother. However, not before calling over his shoulders, "Bye Andrew!"

 

 

Ian blinked, taken back of his son's remark before turning to the man who was tied in the chair, looking soberly up at him, "You told my son, your name?"

 

 

"Well, he's a child, he means no harm," Andrew replied with a crooked smile, feeling less threatened by Ian's steady stares. "As well, I quite fond children, considering my mistress and master have several, they had a new baby two days ago."

 

 

Ian blinked, trying hard to resist a smile before he finally stopped trying as he let out a small chuckled, "Well, the mistress and I are planning to have more young ones, I am sure you would be delighted."

 

 

Andrew sighs blissfully before chuckling lightly, nodding, "Prehaps so."

 

 

The room was them quiet as the two shared a empty and confused stare, with odd smiles towards each other. Biting his lips, Ian scratched the back of his neck before glancing at the door before looking back at Andrew, making a decision to ask,

 

 

"I guess you aren't much of threat, considering you didn't try to manipulate my son, would you prefer to eat breakfast with Jonathan, his sisters, my wife, my son, and myself?" Ian leaned down, already untying the ropes that held the man in the chair. Andrew blinked, before kissing his teeth, nodding,

 

 

"That would be nice," he replied, letting Ian untie him. Prehaps making a truce will be helpful, keeping his tongue tied and being obedient will help go far and prehaps help him escape and warn The Schuylers.

 

 

Andrew jumped when Ian slapped his back, pushing him up his feet before leading out the door,

 

"I hope you don't mind dinnng on eggs and beef in the morning," he smirked smugly, yet in his eyes, it hid so many possibilities that Andrew feared Ian might be already onto him.

 

Lifting his chin up, Andrew forced out a laugh while rubbing his sore wrists that had marks of the rope, after it dug into his skin. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

 

 

He only hoped his mistresses had a proper meal today.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Adrienne hummed quietly, sitting in a soft chair, with a lightweight quilt draped over her shoulders, in her assiagmed room, nursing her son. Mrs. Shippen still had Anastasie in her grasps, downstairs, Adrienne still wasn't allow to see her daughter until breakfast. Biting her lips, she hoped it will be soon for she barely had a wink of sleep as she only cried for her daughter's wellbeing. Sally had came by, only a short while ago, droping by a bowl of water for her baby to wash up, before leaving after Adrienne thanked her.

 

 

The house was flouded with soilders, Adrienne wonders what might be going through her daughter's head with all these men. Her bedroom's door was was barely open, only a crap where Adrienne could always take a small glance out every now and then. Sighing, Adrienne threw her attention back on her son, smiling fondly at little Georges, who fed himself upon his mother's breasts under the quilt. He was finishing up, his eyes sparking with hope as it reminded Adrienne so much of her dear husband. Her son had already began to take his father's best features; his eyes, smile, even his laugh!

 

 

Adrienne couldn't help but smile as Georges bring out the best in Lafayette, from all his charming traits. No doubt in her mind, her son will growup to be like his father.

 

 

"Um, madame?"

 

Adrienne jumped, startled as a sudden voice called out to her. Georges remained quiet and minded more on feeding himself. Looking over, Adrienne saw Major John Andrè by the doorway of her room, staring down at the floorboard to avoiding looking at her rather... _intimacy._ Adrienne felt herself grow flustered, embarressment consuming as she realized he might have accidently took a glance at her private area, without meaning to.

 

 

" _Major Andrè, good morning,"_ she stood up, cradling her son in her arms, the quilt still draped over her.

 

 

 _"Good morning, madame,"_ Andrè quickly replied, gracefully sifted to speaking French, having to be fluent as his mother was French, herself. " _My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude but my dear Margaret has told me to invite you to have breakfast downstairs."_

 

 

There was an awkward silence, before Andrè contuined on, while still not looking at her,  _"In the dinning room, with Mrs. Hamilton and Mrs. Schuyler, of course!"_

 

 

Adrienne blinked, before smirking,  _"Ever considered on knocking before entering, major?"_

 

 

Andrè's eyes grew wide as his entire heated up, breathing harshly as Adrienne raised a brow, her face softening. 

 

 

 _"Believe madame, I have already upsetted one woman, for I know her husband will want my head. My sincere apology as I really don't want your own husband to come for me,"_ Andrè murmured, turning his back towards her, in order to avoid any more eyecontact with her figure.

 

 

Adrienne let out a bittee laugh, sighing quietly,  _"Major, you bring things to yourself with your own bitterness and aloof nature. Best if you yield yourself, sir."_

 

 

Andrè blinked, standing up tall, cletching his fists, feeling quite offended, but he kept his tongue tied. Adrienne smiles knowingly at his stiff posture, before shooing away as she turned her back to him,  _"Tell the 'dear lady' that I will comeby, within ten minutes, sir."_

 

 

Andrè didn't under a word, he simply nodded his head before going on his way, leaving her all alone.  

 

It was only Adrienne and her son. Looking down, Adrienne met the curious look in her son's youthful eyes as she couldn't resist a small laugh, _"Believe me, my boy, the more we know, the better, for we need to keep our guard up."_

 

 

Her boy only seemed to grow more curious as he let go of her breast and let out a whine. Adrienne couldn't help but giggle, pulling him closer to her chest, " _Oh, my boy, a curious and strong fella, it makes me wonder what kind of greatness you will achieve."_

 

For now, she knew, she'll be alright, but, for her dear Eliza and Joanna, Adrienne sets goul for all of them reuniting with their loves ones, once the time is right. Yet, like she said before, they need to only keep their guard up, for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Angelo won't be really happy with Simcoe remark on his Joanna.
> 
> Nor is Alexander will be happy with Andrè overly friendly fondness on his Eliza.
> 
>  
> 
> But, on the main point... Joanna and Eliza's sudden illnesses... ;)


	16. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning at base, a wonderful expirence when you have Alexander and Angelo together...
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Schuyler, Mr. Church, and Mr. Van Rennselaer are off on their own mission.
> 
>  
> 
> And Rochambeau is becoming a 'unknowingly' surrogate father to Tallmadge, Brewster, and Kitty... without them realizing it.

When Lafayette woke up, he half expected it to because of the morning sunlight that would stream through the dim curtains, or the birds chirping, or even Kitty's constant shuffling while she does the morning chores. Instead, however, the Frenchman woke up to the sounds of yelling, an arguement that could be heard all the way upstairs from the downstair's parlor. Grumbling, Lafayette sat up, rubbing his eyes, kicking his legs over the bed as he pulled back his head and yawned tiredly,

 

 

"Whoever is arguing, both parties have a strong set of lungs," he complimented, sighing as he made it to his desk's chair and picked up his coat that he draped on it, last evening. Stretching, Lafayette, though he slept early, he wouldn't say he had the best rest as he kept twisting and turning, longing to hold onto a companion. 

 

 

Shaking his head, he made it to his bedroom's door, throwing his coat over his shoulders as he made a grasp for the doorknob, only to freeze as he contuined to listen to the arguement downstairs.

 

 

"Sir! In my defense, our  _dear_ Colonel here, has no right to make any assumptions of me being inexperienced! I been in here longer than he, yet he decides to be my superior?!"

 

 

Lafayette's raised a brow, the voice was rough and loud, oddly familiar. Follow by, he heard a sly tone with a witty remark and fierce sharptongue, going with the phrase,

 

 

" _Superior_ is a strong word, I prefer it more of...  _well contained,_ my good sir, considering your past impulse and having a rather obnoxious mouth."

 

 

Lafayette raised a brow, opening the door and went through the halls to the staircase, hearing more of the arguement,

 

 

"For your  _information_ , I am not an aloof soilder as you, make the desicions after one rumor, instead of investing, sir." The first party argued back, Lafayette heard a stumble of surprise as the second exclaimed,

 

 

"Well, it was better to act fast than wait, sir as you might agree. However, you sir, have a fierce mouth that will lead you to an early grave!"

 

 

"Excuse me-,"

 

"Sir! Your Excellency, Hamilton is loud and obnoxious yet his words on paper is more preferable here for him to write!"

 

"And be a secretary?! Sir, Schuyler is-"

 

"Keeping you off the field to prevent you from leaving your wife a young widow."

 

Lafayette's eyes widen, racing down the stairs into the parlour to see a rather agitated Washington standing in between a red faced Alexander Hamilton and a sneering Angelo Schuyler. General Greene was standing far back with a raised brow, turning to face Rochambeau, who was standing near him, idly fixing his colour. It seems like the French Commander wasn't all that faze with the tenacity between Hamilton and Schuyler as he turned to look over to Lafayette, he smirks in a greeting as Lafayette raised his brows before bowing his head and swiftly made his way ovee to Greene and Rochambeau, to which neither Washington, Alexander, and Angelo took the time to even notice.

 

Coughing in his fist for no valid reason, Lafayette leaned in to Greene, quietly asking, "How long has this been going on?"

 

"Five in the morning, I believe," Greene sighs, rubbing his temples with his two index fingers, shaking his head with a frown. "I believe neither, Schuyler, Hamilton, and the general got a wink of sleep, considering General Washington had spend his time making sure the two colonels don't go on and slice each other's throats."

 

 

"Oh dear," Lafayette frowned, his eyes widening as he turned back to look over to see Angelo appearing to be tempted to strangle Alexander within the next second as Washington send a stern look towards him as Angelo relunctly backed away. The same glare was send onto Alexander, who was ready to launch at the taller man yet pulled back by Washington's hard, steel stares and thin frown of disapproval.

 

 

"It's a good thing Washington could tame these men with his eyes," Lafayette laughed nervously, tugging on his collar. "Or else, I think we will be loss with these two ending the world..."

 

 

"That's a horrifying thought," Greene sighs heavily, a tired smile forming on the corner of his lips as Rochambeau chuckled in amusement. Out of all the officers who had to withness Hamilton and Schuyler's intense arguement and relationship in general, Rochambeau was the only one who found it entertaining,

 

 

"Well, it is a good thing, they married two of the most delightful ladies in the country," Rochambeau muse, Greene grinned, shaking his head fondly,

 

 

"Yes, Mrs. Hamilton and Mrs. Schuyler are both very sweet," Greene agreed, turning to look at the French Commander as the two shared a nod. "Though, not as sweet as my dear wife, Catherine, good sir."

 

 

Rochambeau laughed wholeheartedly, nodding, "Yes, how is your dear Catherine, General Greene? And your children!"

 

 

"Up and rosy as always," Greene offered a smile to the older Frenchman, who gladly returned it,

 

 

"Wonderful!"

 

 

Lafayette chuckled lightly, nodding his head, "Very." He agreed before lowering his voive in a mutter, "Though, it is a pity that poor Mrs. Hamilton and Mrs. Schuyler need to live on with their own  _vicious minded husbands_ always _**clashing**_ against eachother."

 

 

"Ah'em," Rochambeau nudged the other Frenchman with a smirk, Lafayette turned to him with confused eyes before following Rochambeau's gaze, paling with fright as Lafayette met the annoyed glance of Angelo and steaming glares of Alexander, with a rather amused Washington between them.

 

 

" _Poor wives?"_ Alexander raised a brow, Lafayette swallowed with a nervous smile forming on his face,

 

 

"Now, now, mon ami," Lafayette forced out a chuckle, quickly turned to look at Rochambeau and Greene in betrayal as the two men slid away from the younger man, letting Alexander to storm up to Lafayette like a small hurricane. "I was merely teasing!"

 

 

Alexander cletched his fists, placing on either sides of his hips, his face turning red yet a satisfied glint shimmered in his eyes as he watched the taller man cower back into the wall at every step he took towards him. Angelo smirked, crossing his arms in amusement, clearly enjoying Lafayette's peril.

 

 

"Do you mind reapeating on your  _pity,_ dear friend?" Alexander had a malicious look on his eyes, Lafayette swallowed hard as he turned for aid at Washington, who sighs, yawning behind his hand as he shooked his head in disapproval. The general clearly needed some sleep, unfornatedly, he wasn't getting it anytime soon,

 

 

"Stand down, Hamilton, I am sure Lafayette meant no harm," Washington calmly pointed, Hamilton pulled back with a  _huff_ , crossing his arms with annoyance as Lafayette sighs in relief,

 

 

"Of course, mon general! Uh..." Lafayette fixed his collar, clearimg his throat, still feeling mentally attack by his friend as he chuckled nervously. "How's your dearest Elizabeth, Alexander?"

 

 

"She's well, thank you for asking,  _Marie_ ~," Alexander smirked, grinning wide as he saw the Frenchman's face crack and hearing Angelo snickering behind him.

 

 

"Colonel Schuyler, get a hold of yourself!" Washington snapped, Angelo bit his lips, trying to keep his composure and prevent himself from laughing in total at the Frenchman.

 

 

"Don't. Call. Me.  _Marie!_ " Lafayette snarled as Alexander smirked at his victory.

 

 

Greene and Rochambeau shared a distict look, sharing a thought before nodding as Greene made his way forward to Washington,

 

 

"Prehaps it's best we lead Colonel Hamilton and Colonel Schuyler for breakfast, sir, it will probably calm the atmosphere then we could figure out or next attack?" Greene suggested as Washington sighs, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, nodding,

 

 

"Of course, come along gentlemen," Washington murmured, the first one out of the room as Greene blinked, quickly following behind the older man, who seem like he was ready to pass out out of exhaustion, any minute now! Alexander was soon right behind Greene, sharing the same concern look at the same moment when Washington retreated out of the parlor. 

 

 

"I'll go round up the children," Rochambeau smiled, making his out of the room, his arms elegantly behind his back in a fine posture as he glided around the corner. 

 

 

" _Children?"_ Angelo raised a brow, turning to Lafayette with a questionable look in his eyes as the younger Frenchman sighs, offering a tired smile before replying with,

 

 

"It appears that General Rochambeau has a charmed fondness over Major Tallmadge, Madame Kitty, and their dear friend, Monsiour Brewster," Lafayette grinned widely as soon as he saw Angelo snicker quietly to himself, rolling his eyes as he response was,

 

 

"This  _family_ is getting bigger and bigger as time goes on, aren't I right, brother?" Angelo smiles warmly at the younger man, patting his shoulder before he too, casually left the room without a second glance at the French general. Lafayette, however, was left a little stunned of what Angelo had refered to him...

 

 

_Brother?!_

 

 

 

Lafayette's eyes widen before a small smile formed on his lips, feeling a certain amount of delight swirled in his heart as he touched his wedding ring with a the solo thought of his beloved family. Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Lafayette made his way out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A pleasant morning wasn't going to happen in The Schuyler's House, the wails of Mrs. Schuyler could be heard all over the house as she sobbed into her husband's chest in misery, wishing to hold her children in her embrace again, as five out of seven who were  _suppose_ to be only a corner away from her, were absent as well.

 

 

"Oh, Philip this is horrible! How could we let this happen?! Oh, my dear Elizabeth, Margarita, Jeremiah, John, and Rennselaer must be terrified! As well as my darling Stephen and Joanna, oh, we have to do something!" Mrs. Schuyler screeched out, choking on a sob, clinging onto her husband so hard as one might think her nails dug themselves into his skin.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler tried to calm his dear wife, but with a wailing Aunt Gertrude, who was being comforted by her husband... or attempting to, upstairs in their given bedroom, was unconditionally hard. Yet, Mr. Church seemed to be having better luck on handling his poor wife, the weeping Mrs. Church was quietly crying in Mr. Church's shoulder as he held her close to him, kissing the side of her head as he whispered soft, shuiting words in her ear, only a few feet away from the Schuyler couple.

 

 

"Hush now, Catherine, calm yourself," Mr. Schuyler softly said, filching as he heard her cry out more, rubbing his ear with a freed hand, stretching his arm out.

 

 

" _Calm down!?"_ Mrs. Schuyler exclaimed, horrified as more horrendous scenarios danced their eay into her head as she burst into tears again. " _Our_ babies might be hurt, Philip, they must be all alone, scared and confused, we have to save them!"

 

 

Mr. Schuyler felt a tear sliding down his cheek as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on her temples as he replied, "We are gping to find them. Church, Van Rennselaer and I are going out to find them."

 

 

"Take me with you!" Mrs. Schuyler exclaimed, grasping his hands with begging eyes. "I have to help! I  _need_ to save my babies!"

 

 

"Catherine-," Mr. Schuyler calmly began, only to hear Mrs. Church cried out, taking both of Mr. Church's hands with the same pleades,

 

 

"Richard, let me come with you! I want to help, I have to save our family-,"

 

 

"No, Etta, it might be too dangerous for you," Mr. Church cut her off, brushing away a tear from the corner of her eyes with his thumb. "Etta, my dear, please, calm down. Stay here, be safe, I swear, I'll bring back our daughter and the rest of our family safe and sound."

 

 

There was a small silence, Mrs. Church stared up at her husband for a brief moment before choking out, "But will you come back to me?"

 

 

Mr. Schuyler felt his wife's grip grow stronger as he looked down to meet her pleading eyes, letting out a shaky breathe as he realized he had the loss for words. "Oh Philip..."

 

 

"Shh," Mr. Schuyler pulled her close to his body, not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

 

 

Mr. Church stared into his wife's dark, teary eyes. Her eyes, that shimmered so much light and joy, slowly fading away as deperation woke in them. He felt her grasp tightening on his hands, fearing to let him go, Mr. Church closed his eyes, putting their heads up against each other. Mrs. Church looked taken back for a moment, before tears streamed down her eyes as she too, closed her eyes and silently prayed for his well-being. 

 

 

"Um..."

 

 

The two separate couples all heard theur heads to the doorway, pulling away as they saw Mr. Van Rennselaer standing by the doorway, a symphatic look in his eyes. He would soon turn his gaze, slightly down onto the floor, catching a glimpse of Isabelle down the hall, who was holding the sleeping, baby Cornelia up close to her chest. The two barely locked eyes as the maid relunctly turned a blind eye, staring down at the baby for a moment before leaving to reach another room.

 

 

"Is everything settled, dear friend?" Mr. Schuyler's voice broked the silence as Mr. Van Rennselaer turned back to his oldest friend, nodding,

 

 

"Everything is in place, Philip..." he responded, turning to curtly nod towards Mrs. Church and Mrs. Schuyler, before turning away, calling over hus shoulders. "I'll be out by the carriage."

 

 

He didn't bother taking a second glance as the man would then sped his way down the hall, away from the parlor, clicking the front door behind him. Mr. Church turned back to Mrs.Church, who sighs, shaking her head before gently pressing her heart shaped lips onto his, letting the brush against each other before carefully pulling away. Mr. Church stared at her for a moment, hesitant for a mere second before he turned away and left the parlor to meet up with Mr. Van Rennselaer. 

 

 

Mrs. Church crumbled, falling onto her knees as she covered her face with her hands, choking out a sob. Mrs. Schuyler stared at her dearest friend for a moment before turning to her husband, shaking her head with pleading eyes. Mr. Schuyler swallowed hard, leaning down to press a delicate liss on her lips, Mrs. Schuyler fluttered her eyes of the gentlness of the kiss before letting out a soft breathe as her husband slowly pulled away, slipping out of her arms and out of the parlor, without a second glance. 

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler let her arms fall to her side as she stared up ahead, frozen in place, her ears going deaf as she blocked out the sound of the front door opening and slamming. She made no acknowledgment to her dear Mrs. Church, who reduce down her sobbing and draped herself against the couch, hot tears freely dripping down her cheek as stared down at the wooden floor in defeat. Mrs. Schuyler blinked before facing back reality, eyeing Mrs. Church as the two woman slowly began to make eye contact. 

 

 

The silence tasted bitter in their throats yet neither dare to utter a single word. Mrs. Schuyler glided over and swooped to her knees, placing her arms around Mrs. Church, who nuzzled into her chest, her tears drying up.

 

 

"It's over... they're in all in God's hands now," she hoplessly murmured. Mrs. Schuyler bit her lips, her eyes watering as she glanced up at the ceiling as muttered out,

 

 

"Then we must pray that God will show them mercy."

 

 

She didn't even knew how much value those words actually were, nor the dangers that were right around the corner.

 

 

"A lettee must be send to Alexander and Angelo..." Mrs. Church whispered, Mrs. Schuyler turned to look at the woman, whom she see more than a sister,

 

 

"Yes. We must." Was her quiet response.

 

 

This was still only the begining... and she prays that it'll ends soon!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kitty watched silently as her brother paced back and forth in his bedroom, repeatedly, murmuring under his breathe as he contuined on writing in a piece of parchment, fiddling with his quill anxiously. Swallowing hard, the girl turned to look over at Brewster, who leaned up against the wall, locking eyes with her for a moment before looking away with a sigh. Kitty felt hopeless, turning back at her pacing brother, tugging on Brewster's coat that was still draped iver her shoulders. After what felt like hours, Tallmadge finally stopped in front of his desk, rubbing his eyes,

 

 

"Arnold is dangerous..." Tallmadge murmured. Brewster jolted, turning back to look at his friend with wide eyes as Kitty's leapt up in her feet, rushing to her brother's side.

 

 

"What did he do, brother?" She asked in a hush tone that sliced the air like a knife. Tallmadge sighs, grabbing a few files,

 

 

"He... crossed my boundries, dear sister," he murmured out, Brewster let out a small cry,

 

 

"Benjamin," Brewster's voice was hard and stern, making his way over to the pair of siblings, grasping onto his old friend's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I may not be a officer but if I'm right, no mab should treat their colleges in such manner, dear friend!"

 

 

"He's right, brother," Kitty exclaimed, watching as her brother collected more files, pulling them close to his chest. "Major General or not, Arnold has no right to touch you!"

 

 

"I know... yet.." Tallmadge swallowed hard before contuining, his throat was dry and sore, yet he managed to stammber out. "I fear his eyes.. a-are still on us."

 

 

The three if them felt shivers going down their spines, sharing a fearful look, swallowing hard as they took a small moment to think... unaware, who might be out the bedroom's door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of the bedroom door, Arnold pressed himself against the door, hearing whispers that muffles behind the door as he shook his head in disapproval, pulling away from the doorway, the major general was preparing to figure a  _settling_ to get his hands on all three of them. Stepping back, Arnold, bowed down his head, fixing up the cuffs of his jacket when he heard footsteps down the hall, turning to look over to Rochambeau distictively appearing around the corner, meeting Arnold's eyes,

 

 

"Bonjour, General Arnold," Rochambeau greeted, making his way over to the other man. Arnold pulled on a distinguished smile, standing tall as he bowed his head to the French's Commander. 

 

 

"Salut, General Rochambeau," Arnold turned back to meet his eyes as Rochambeau stood a few feet away from him now. "What brings you up here, on such a fine morning?"

 

 

"I was here to grab the children," Rochambeau replied, his eyes turning to face  Tallmadge's bedroom door. "It appears that you already are going to do so."

 

 

Arnold raised a brow with a amused smirk on his face, "Very much so."

 

 

The door would then swing open as Tallmadge came out, his head turned over his shoulder to look over at Kitty and Brewster, both suddenly turned still as Tallmadge absent mindly bumped into Arnold. Turning his head, the young major pulled back with wide eyes, slightly turning pale with Kitty and Brewster as they met Arnold's eyes, watching him raised a brow as he smirked down at them before nodding his head and excused himself from them and the French's Commander.

 

 

"I'll see you all in breakfast, sirs, ma'am," he murmured before walking past Rochambeau, who shrugged as he gaze over his shoulders as he watched Arnold disappeared around the corner.

 

 

"You know, he is a very strange man," he sighs.

 

 

Rochambeau turned back to face the three younger people, only to see them a few feet away from him, trying to escape. Rochambeau raised his brows,

 

 

"Where you three off to?" 

 

 

Tallmadge, Brewster, and Kitty filched at the dominance of his voice as they slowly turned to face him, with crooked smiles,

 

 

"Oh... um, we were going to my room and-," Kitty began but was cut off by the older man, shaking his head as he exclaimed out,

 

 

"Young lady, whatever you three are planning, you could do it after you eat breakfast!" He extended his finger to Brewster, "And don't even think about saying you aren't hungry, young man! You three didn't came for breakfast, last evening!"

 

 

Brewster and Kitty shared a weak look rowards each other as they nodded to the general. Tallmadge bit his lips, looking down at the floor before, still holding onto his files close to his chest. Rochambeau frowned,

 

 

"And my dear boy, you look pale. All three are you are, after breakfast, you are going to take a bath, understood!" He said, smiling as he saw the small grins on each od their faces as they nodded,

 

 

"Yes, sir." They all said in perfect unison. Rochambeau nodded, satisfied as he ushered them down the hall, shaking his head as he noticed them glances at one and other, suddenly tensing up.

 

 

Rochambeau sighs heavily, following after them, "Children these days..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rochambeau has a odd fondness in Tallmadge, Brewster, and Kitty... 
> 
> 'Children these days...'
> 
>  
> 
> Going all father mode now.


End file.
